Violet est la couleur de l'amour
by kagura2409
Summary: Neville a toujours été un mauvais sorcier, n'est-ce pas? Et si la cause de sa faible puissance magique était qu'elle avait été répartie ailleurs? Et si Voldemort faisait pencher la Force du Côté Obscur? Et si on envoyait un Jedi pour régler tout ça? Quand un Jedi part à la chasse aux Horcruxes et rencontre son Padawan, ça donne une belle histoire d'amour... Adventure Story. M soft.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou^^

Bon, je n'étais pas censée poster cette histoire, parce qu'elle n'est pas finie, mais j'avais envie...

Par contre, que les chose soient bien claire...

De Star Wars, je ne connais QUE les films, je n'ai lu aucun livre, ni quoi que ce soit, ok? (C'est en projet, mais si vous saviez le nombre de projets que j'ai comme ça... T-T) Ne me lynchez pas parce que certaines choses sont des insultes à votre univers de SF préféré, J'Y PEUX RIEN! J'ai fait de mon mieux avec ce que j'avais, c'est à dire mes connaissances des 6 films, wikipédia, quelques sites grapillés par-ci, par-la, et mon imagination... Donc, bah voila quoi, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, mais après, comme il s'agit de Jedi, ce sera sans doute aussi platonique que dans "Pour l'amour d'un Jedi"...

Voila, pour la partie Star Wars, pas taper, vous êtes prévenues, l'auteure décline donc toute responsabilité pour votre mécontentement et se réserve le droit de vous renvoyer vos baffes virtuelles...

Pour la partie HP...

Pourquoi Neville? Bah parce que je l'aime bien^^ Il est tout timide, tout mignon, il sert pas à grand chose, mais c'est typiquement le genre de personnage qui peut tout faire si vous réussissez à lui donner un peu de confiance... Donc voila, c'est Neville, et puis il faut bien reconnaître qu'il est devenu canon aussi...^^

Bref, place à l'intro^^

* * *

Neville Longbottom était un garçon au visage lunaire et qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à qui que ce soit. Les rabaissements constants dont il avait fait l'objet tout au long de sa vie l'avaient doté d'un manque de confiance en lui chronique, dont avaient résulté, jusqu'à sa onzième année, une quantité de désastres…

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait été rabaissé volontairement, mais vous connaissez sans doute ce genre de personnes, qui vous balancent à longueur de temps une quantité de petites piques, mesquines et blessantes, mais qui ne se veulent pas méchantes ?

Il faut dire que le pauvre Neville n'avait pas eu de chance…

Né dans une famille de Sangs-Purs, ses parents Aurors devenus fous sous la torture, il était le dernier espoir de sa famille… Mais sa confiance avait été à ce point étouffée dans l'oeuf, qu'elle en avait réduit sa magie à une minuscule petite étincelle, enfouie si profondément au fond de lui, qu'il avait fallu le lâcher par la fenêtre du premier étage (toujours sans penser à mal, bien sûr…) pour que l'on s'aperçoive de sa présence…

Pourtant, si la famille de ce pauvre Neville l'avait laissé en paix plus souvent, ils se seraient aperçus de ce qu'il désirait vraiment : le Calme. Le Calme et la Paix de l'Esprit.

Et si ils avaient rejoint leur Neville doucement, tranquillement, plutôt qu'en courant et hurlant, alors que le garçon qui méditait donnait l'impression de dormir au bord du lac de la propriété familiale, en Ecosse, ils auraient vu.

Ils auraient vu les pierres s'élever doucement au dessus du sol. Ils auraient vu les feuilles des arbres s'agiter doucement, sans un souffle de vent. Ils auraient ressenti cette Paix, à laquelle leur garçon aspirait…

Et si ils s'étaient penché un peu plus près sur la chronologie familiale, ils auraient compris.

Que si leur Neville était presque un Cracmol, il n'était pas non plus entièrement dénué de pouvoir, loin de là…

Que les pouvoirs qui lui manquaient en tant que Sorcier, avaient été répartis ailleurs.

Ils auraient pu être fiers, ils auraient dû être fiers…

Neville possédait un pouvoir oublié, presque disparu dans ce coin reculé de la galaxie ou était la Terre…

Un pouvoir grâce auquel on pouvait détruire, mais également sauver et protéger l'Univers entier !

Neville était un fils de la Force. Dans quelques jours, il entrerait à l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait avoir à décider de son destin…


	2. Chapter 2

Ouais, quand même, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça avec un chapitre aussi petit, alors j'en mets un autre... D'ailleurs, mes chapitres sont assez longs pour cette histoire, par rapport à d'habitude, mais avec le mise en page de FF, je ne sais pas si ça se verra...

Ah, oui, un truc que j'ai oublié de préciser dans le premier...

Qui-Gon est un de mes persos préférés, je sais pas pourquoi (Liam Neeson peut être ^^ ben voyons x) donc voila c'est Qui-Gon... Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui mon deuxième perso, mais un autre que j'aime bien, et qu'on ne voit pas avant longtemps...

Et comme j'aime bien Obi-Wan aussi, et bah je me suis débrouillée pour le mettre, mais en roux comme quand il forme Anakin, c'est mieux... Bref, chronologie pas respectée, débrouillez vous comme vous voulez pour que ça colle, Qui-Gon a formé Obi-Wan super jeune si ça vous arrange...

Voila, voila, à+^^

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn était un maître Jedi d'un niveau très honorable. Il avait survécu à la grande guerre qui avait opposé l'Empire à l'Alliance, et avait assisté à la Chute, puis à la Renaissance de l'Ordre Jedi. Rares étaient ceux qui, comme lui, avaient survécu. Mais d'une façon parfois étonnante, certains étaient ressurgis de l'ombre, alors que tout le monde les croyait morts…

Ainsi, le Conseil des Jedi était maintenant constitué de Maître Yoda, Maître Windu, Luke, Obi-Wan et Lui même. Ils étaient les derniers représentants de ce pouvoir aujourd'hui non pas disparu, mais oublié. Beaucoup possédaient encore la Force, ils ne savaient simplement pas comment l'utiliser…

Tant de Jedi avaient péri lors de la grande Purge organisée par l'Empire, qu'ils étaient bien souvent obligés de partir eux même à la recherche de nouveaux Padawan, en plus de leurs missions habituelles et de la formation des apprentis. Au cours d'un de ses voyages, dont il avait ramené trois jeunes orphelins, Qui-Gon avait entendu parler d'une étrange histoire à propos de la Terre...

Un Mage noir qui aurait été défait voila presque onze ans, mais dont certains chuchotaient qu'il était encore vivant, des rumeurs de prophétie aussi… Et des autochtones qui se laisseraient faire sans réagir, mettant tout le poids de leurs espoirs sur les épaules d'un jeune enfant de onze ans…

C'était pour cette raison que Qui-Gon se tenait aujourd'hui non pas parmi, mais devant le Conseil…

-Mes chers amis, lors de ma dernière mission, il a été porté à mon attention une menace que je pense mineure, mais qui, à mon avis, mérite d'être prise en considération…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Maître Windu.

-Il s'agit de la Terre, répondit Qui-Gon.

L'annonce provoqua de légers murmures dans l'assemblée des Jedi. Aujourd'hui, la Terre n'était plus qu'une chimère, une planète oubliée et passive, qui n'avait même pas sa place au sénat. La plupart des humains qui se croisaient dans l'Univers n'y étaient pas nés, et ne l'avaient jamais vue, mais les plus vieux gardaient en tête les images fantasmagoriques que les récits de leurs ancêtres avaient pu fait naître dans leurs imaginations...

-Comme vous le savez déjà, un grand nombre d'humains ont choisi de la quitter voila des siècles, cependant, certains y sont restés. Ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens d'en partir essentiellement, mais aussi ceux que l'on appelle « sorciers »…

-Que sont les sorciers ? Demanda Luke.

Ce fut Maître Windu qui répondit.

-Il s'agit d'une race d'humains qui ne possèdent pas la Force, mais qui maîtrisent la Magie. Ils ne sont pas forcément puissants. La plupart du temps, ils se contentent de vivre comme les humains normaux, qu'ils méprisent, car là ou un _muggle_ utilise ses dix doigts et prends du temps, il ne leur suffit que d'un coup de baguette magique pour le faire instantanément… J'ai déjà eu à en côtoyer certains lors d'une de mes missions, et il existe des tensions au sein des Sorciers eux-même : Les « Sangs-Purs » méprisent les « Sang-Mêlés », qui au cours des générations, se sont croisés avec des Sans-Pouvoirs et ont affaibli la magie contenue dans leur sang...

-Trop orgueilleux ces gens sont, intervint Maître Yoda. D'un problème relatif aux Sorciers, tu as entendu parler ?

Qui-Gon acquiesça.

-En effet, Maître Yoda. Il semblerait qu'un Mage noir du nom de Voldemort ait sévi autrefois. Il projetait apparemment d'asservir les Sorciers, en commençant par l'Angleterre, et d'exterminer la race des muggles. Il a été défait il y a maintenant onze ans, par un bébé d'un an qu'il a rendu orphelin...

-Mais alors en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il si le mage noir est déjà mort ? Et comment a-t-il pu être tué par un bébé ? Demanda alors Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon regarda son ancien Padawan, puis tous les membres du Conseil.

-C'est la tout le problème : je ne suis pas convaincu de sa mort. Personne ne sait comment le jeune Harry a vaincu ce mage noir alors qu'il était encore trop petit pour faire ne serait-ce que de la magie instinctive. Cependant, par curiosité, j'ai pris la liberté de me rendre sur Terre et de visiter Godric's Hollow, le village ou les faits se sont produits : la Force y est présente et fluctue. Elle y est faible, mais sombre et menaçante. J'ai également effleuré discrètement l'esprit du jeune Harry. Il est élevé par des gens monstrueux et sera probablement longtemps malheureux. Il ne possède pas une once de Force en lui, mais la même Force Obscure semble le posséder. J'ai alors élargi ma méditation à tout le pays, puis, au monde entier : cette Force semble s'incarner dans plusieurs personnes, objets et régions du monde, à des degrés variables... Cependant, il y a une personne en particulier, que cette Force semble réellement dominer : Je me suis renseigné, il s'agit d'un professeur à l'école de sorcellerie du pays ou Harry entrera cette année.

Le Conseil resta un moment silencieux, dubitatif. L'argumentation de Qui-Gon était bancale, presque lacunaire, mais il était un Jedi, et avait senti le Côté Obscur. Cette menace ne pouvait être ignorée par le onseil des Jedi, même si il s'agissait d'une planète avec laquelle ils n'avaient d'habitude aucun contact. C'était leur raison d'exister…

Finalement, Maître Yoda choisit d'exprimer sa pensée.

-Beaucoup d'informations tu as recueillies. Que la Force, supérieure à la Magie soit, heureux il est. Puissant est le Côté Obscur. Trop sûrs d'eux sont les Sorciers. Si la Liberté tu penses menacée, alors enquêter nous devons.

Les Maîtres s'accordèrent sur ce point. Maître Windu reprit la main.

-Rends-toi sur Terre et mène ton enquête. Surveille ce Harry et l'évolution de cette Force Sombre. Détruit-la si cela t'est possible, et transmet nous ton rapport régulièrement. Cependant, tu vas devoir y aller seul, car Obi-Wan doit demain se choisir un Padawan. Soit prudent Qui-Gon…

Qui-Gon s'inclina respectueusement et quitta le Conseil. Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être engagé dans une mission de très longue durée pour un piètre résultat final… Comme si il allait devoir attendre très longtemps pour ensuite régler la question en une poignée d'heure… Pourtant, il était convaincu que cela était nécessaire. Il pressentait qu'il ferait face à de nombreux obstacles, mais qu'il trouverait une compensation quelconque en chemin, qu'il s'agisse d'un allié sincère, ou bien d'un Padawan...


	3. Chapter 3

Ca c'est la meilleure, pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que j'avais oublié de poster la semaine dernière? xD

Les chapitres étaient tous prêts dans doc manager, c'est juste que je ne les avais pas mis x)

Et un chapitre qui ne sert à rien, un!

* * *

Bien que les relations interspatiales soient quasiment inexistantes avec la Terre, cette dernière disposait quand même d'un minuscule spatioport perdu au fin fond de l'Antarctique (sans doute pour des raisons diplomatiques) et d'une plate-forme de communications, dont une dans le monde Sorcier. Qui-Gon du réveiller le préposé aux communications qui dormait devant son terminal, et qui avait semblé surpris et absolument ravi d'avoir enfin un message à transmettre. Il avait donc pu envoyer un message holographique au professeur Dumbledore, qui était apparemment le directeur de l'école ou Harry et ce jeune professeur allaient aller. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir le rencontrer dans un lieu tranquille de son choix, car il jugeait plus simple et respectueux de rencontrer le directeur en personne, plutôt que de tout lui expliquer par message interposé.

Ainsi, environ une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire, Qui-Gon laissa son vaisseau dans un garage longue durée, dont il verrouilla la porte à l'aide de la Force, et pris un moyen de transport rapide jusqu'à Londres. La Force lui permit de ne pas avoir à débourser quoi que ce soit, ce qui lui fut utile, car bien évidemment, sa monnaie n'avait pas cours ici…

Il s'accorda un moment pour penser qu'il était sur Terre, la planète dont ses ancêtres étaient probablement venus, et se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait rien. Aujourd'hui, la Terre n'était qu'une chimère. Une planète oubliée et qui ne voulait pas qu'on se rappelle d'elle. La preuve en était qu'elle ne possédait pas de siège au sénat, et que les divergences entre les humains, sorciers ou non, sangs-purs ou non, avaient fait d'elle une planète incapable d'avoir un gouvernement unique et ou les guerres étaient encore monnaie courante. Il était d'ailleurs la pour ça...

Qui-Gon, vêtu de son uniforme et de son manteau de voyage habituel, poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Après avoir salué le barman et les autres clients, il se dirigea directement vers la porte arrière. Guidé par sa Force, (c'était vraiment pratique ce truc la…) il toucha la pierre adéquate d'un doigt, et le passage s'ouvrit rapidement devant lui.

Tout Jedi qu'il était, Qui-Gon ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller comme un enfant devant l'océan de couleurs qui se révéla à lui, et pourtant, il en avait vu des choses, tout au long de sa vie ! Les sorciers portaient des robes bariolées, des chouettes et de hiboux volaient dans tous les sens et des enfants joyeux couraient partout. Les futurs écoliers se distinguaient à leurs robes noires, étrange couleur pour un uniforme… Qui-Gon frissonna. Le noir et le rouge étaient les couleur que tout bon Jedi apprenait à détester. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi.

Il demanda poliment son chemin à une petite femme replète qui semblait avoir mis au monde toute une fratrie de rouquins. La femme rougit de sa galanterie et lui indiqua que Florian Fortarôme se trouvait un peu plus bas dans la rue. Qui-Gon la remercia et continua son chemin, conscient que ses vêtements étranges et ses manières respectueuses lui attiraient les regards des passants.

Il arriva à la devanture du glacier et sourit. Ce n'était ni tranquille, ni privé, mais qui aurait pu se douter qu'ils parleraient de sujets aussi graves dans ce lieu ou les enfants hurlaient de joie ? Qui-Gon aimait les enfants. Il avait déjà eu à s'occuper de plusieurs Padawan, et c'était un bonheur chaque fois renouvelé de voir ce petit bout d'humain (ou autre) grandir en assimilant tout le savoir que l'on pouvait lui transmettre… Bien sûr, il y avait des échecs, mais Anakin était un cas particulier, vraiment…

Qui-Gon reporta son attention sur le glacier. Un des avantages d'être Jedi (ou pas) était que l'on se retrouvait à goûter une quantité de spécialités locales, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…

Après avoir légèrement effleuré l'esprit des personnes présentes, il se dirigea vers un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et qui l'observait en souriant. Qui-Gon eut un moment d'arrêt en constatant qu'il était vêtu d'une longue robe violette couverte de demis-lunes oranges en sequins brillants… Il avait bien senti le bouclier du vieux directeur, mais comme Maître Yoda l'avait déjà souligné au Conseil, la Force appartenait à l'Univers, et la Magie seulement à la Terre. Comment la Magie aurait-elle pu être supérieure à la Force ? Au vu du personnage, il reconsidéra son opinion : réflexion faite, il soupçonna le vieil homme de lui avoir donné rendez-vous ici simplement parce qu'il avait la dent sucrée…

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Enchanté, je suis Qui-Gon Jinn… Se présenta-t-il.

-Maître Qui-Gon ! S'exclama le vieux directeur. Je suis déjà vieux, mais voila trois générations au moins que je n'avais pas entendu parler de Jedi ! Nous n'avions pas convenu de signe distinctif, alors je me suis dit qu'en mettant une robe voyante, vous me trouveriez plus facilement…

Qui-Gon sourit.

-Comme vous le voyez, cela a marché….

Il allait continuer, lorsque Dumbledore interpella un serveur.

-Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

-Volontiers, mais je dois vous prévenir que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire changer mon argent à votre banque… Si cela vous convient, je vous fait confiance pour me choisir des goûts étranges…

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël et il regarda le menu un instant, avant de commander à Qui-Gon une coupe de trois boules de glace au noms tous plus étranges les uns que les autres…

Qui-Gon était très curieux de voir ce qui résulterait de l'amusement évident du vieux directeur… Tentait-il de lui jouer un tour ? Si oui, il risquait d'être déçu : le Jedi avait dégusté des spécialités étranges tout au long de sa vie…

Leurs glaces arrivèrent rapidement grâce à la diligence (et au balais volant) du serveur et Qui Gon se retrouva face à trois boules de glaces, l'une rouge feu, la deuxième violet vif, et la troisième d'un discret caramel… Il adressa un regard entendu à Dumbledore qui avait déjà attaqué sa glace au citron meringué, et pris une cuillerée de la première boule de glace. Elle avait un goût métallique et de fumée extrêmement déplaisant.

-Du sang… Dit immédiatement Qui-Gon. Il réfléchit un instant et dit :

-C'est du sang de dragon n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Magnifique ! Je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez ! Mais cela n'a pas l'air de vous plaire…

Qui-Gon sourit d'un air un peu triste.

-La glace est bonne, mais son goût me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…

C'était vrai. Le goût de cette glace lui rappelait la guerre, encore trop présente dans son esprit. Et ne parlons pas de cette planète volcanique ou Obi-Wan et lui avaient laissé Anakin...

-J'en suis navré, répondit Dumbledore, peiné.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, répondit Qui-Gon, et il me reste deux autres boules… Puis-je cependant savoir comment est obtenu ce sang ?

-Il faudrait sans doute demander à Florian ! Il est le seul glacier que je connais à proposer cette saveur, je crois qu'il a passé un accord avec les éleveurs de dragons de Roumanie, mais j'ignore dans quelles conditions le sang est obtenu, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir...

Qui-Gon hocha la tête. Il se pencherait sur cette question plus tard. Il prit une cuillerée de la boule de glace violette et fut surpris de lui trouver un délicat goût de fruit, alors qu'elle crépitait dans sa bouche d'une manière très agréable...

-C'est de la prune de feu des vallées glacées de l'Arctique, énonça fièrement Dumbledore…

-J'aime beaucoup, répondit Qui-Gon.

La troisième boule s'avéra n'être qu'un simple caramel au beurre salé, une spécialité terrienne que Qui-Gon ne pouvait pas connaître, mais qu'il dégusta avec plaisir en se rappelant des friandises de son enfance… Certes, il pensait à une gelée visqueuse au nom imprononçable, que Maître Yoda lui avait trouvée sur une planète ou il y avait trois soleils, et qu'il avait mangé en observant le troisième se coucher une bonne demie-heure après les deux autres, mais le goût était pratiquement le même...

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent finalement posé leurs cuillers, Dumbledore sembla retrouver son sérieux.

-Bien. Allez-vous maintenant me dire ce qu'un chevalier Jedi peut bien vouloir faire à Hogwarts ?

Qui-Gon, très calme, répondit.

-Et vous, allez-vous enfin arrêter de tenter de violer mes pensées ? Ce n'est pas très poli de faire cela à votre invité…

Dumbledore sursauta, surpris.

-Vous aviez remarqué !? S'exclama-t-il.

Qui-Gon secoua lentement la tête, faisant délicatement voyager ses longs cheveux de droite à gauche.

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes sorcier, et moi Jedi. Comment une chose aussi puissante que la magie, mais qui n'existe que sur Terre, pourrait-elle fonctionner sur la Force, qui régit tout l'Univers ?

Dumbledore laissa sa bouche béer d'un air légèrement stupide.

-Je n'y avait pas pensé, répondit-il. Je suis désolé, c'est que je suis tellement curieux de savoir ce qui vous amène ici… Hogwarts ne fait rien de mal…

-Rien de mal, en effet… Mais si vous me l'aviez simplement demandé, je vous aurais répondu bien plus tôt…

Dumbledore croisa les bras en ronchonnant. Il s'était fait avoir comme un gosse ! Et ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer, ce Jedi, avec sa force aussi tranquille ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que cet homme était largement plus fort que lui ! Et Dumbledore n'aime pas ne pas être le plus fort…

Qui-Gon, qui suivait le cheminement des pensées du vieux sorcier, soupira. Depuis moins d'une heure qu'il était en sa compagnie, le vieil homme avait déjà pêché par orgueil bien plus d'une fois ! Et il n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris qu'il arrivait très bien à lire ses pensées à lui !

Lassé de ce petit jeu de cache-cache, il décida de sortir le vieux directeur de sa bouderie.

-Pour répondre à votre question, je suis ici à cause de celui que vous appelez Voldemort…

Dumbledore le considéra d'un air surpris.

-Vous avez entendu parler de Voldemort ? Il est pourtant mort…

Qui Gon haussa un sourcil, qui rappela au vieux directeur un certain élève blond dont il allait recevoir le rejeton cette année. Le Jedi lisait définitivement très bien dans l'esprit du vieux directeur...

-Croyez-vous réellement à ce que vous dites ? Ne faites-vous pas partie des rares personnes qui le croient encore en vie ?

Dumbledore sursauta. Ses boucliers étaient pourtant en place, mais ce fichu Jedi semblait pouvoir les traverser aussi facilement qu'il lui était difficile de percer les siens… Le Jedi continua.

-Je m'inquiète en partie pour celui que vous appelez Harry. Une force sombre l'entoure et semble dominer son destin. Le Conseil des Jedi m'envoie pour déterminer si ce Voldemort est une menace pour l'Équilibre de la Force ou non. Si oui, ma mission sera encore plus officielle, et je me ficherai de votre accord, si non, je n'aurais plus qu'à partir… J'ai actuellement pour mission de voir ce que je peux faire pour l'Angleterre, et surtout, pour la Terre. Il m'est plus facile de commencer ma mission chez vous, à cause du jeune Potter, mais si vous refusez, il me suffit de le voir avant la rentrée...

Le regard de Dumbledore brilla d'une lueur dangereuse, une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne son regard de grand-père gâteau. Ce Jedi ne pouvait pas savoir n'est ce pas ? Ni pour la prophétie, ni pour les Horcruxes ! Il devait arrêter d'y penser, il ne savait pas ce qui filtrait par ses boucliers, que ce Jedi arrivait de toutes façons si aisément à traverser...

-Vous êtes donc venus nous aider alors ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, je serais ravi de vous accueillir à Hogwarts ! En fait, un poste d'assistant-professeur de soins aux créatures magiques s'est libéré récemment. Notre précédent titulaire a pris peur suite à une vilaine brûlure… Cela vous intéresserait-il ?

Dumbledore espérait qu'il dise oui, il DEVAIT dire oui. Il devait à tout prix surveiller ce Jedi qui semblait avoir décidé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Rien ne devait empêcher la réalisation de la prophétie, et encore moins l'augmentation de pouvoir qu'il obtiendrait si tout se déroulait comme prévu… Cela faisait onze ans qu'il conditionnait se fichu gamin à obéir et il pensait lui laisser juste assez de liberté pour lui faire croire qu'il déciderait par lui même… Et ce n'était pas une espèce de moine combattant bizarre, issu d'un autre temps et qui prétendait posséder le pouvoir universel qui allait l'empêcher de réussir !

Qui-Gon sourit.

-J'en serais ravi. Bien que je n'ai guère d'expérience avec vos créatures, je pense avoir quelques antécédents utiles. Et cela sera parfait pour débuter ma mission…

Dumbledore poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et de victoire et se remit à sourire.

-Parfait, parfait ! S'exclama-t-il. Notre professeur va en être ravi ! Vous logez au Chaudron Baveur ? Vous viendrez à Hogwarts en même temps que nos étudiants, par le Hogwarts Express ! Je vous ferais parvenir un billet ! Oh, et ne vous en faites pas pour la glace : je vous invite !

-Je vous remercie, répondit Qui-Gon d'un air calme. Une dernière chose, cependant. Je suis habitué, en tant que Jedi, à voyager avec un droïde. Il m'est généralement d'une grande aide dans mes missions et c'est également un ami. Puis-je l'amener ?

Dumbledore parut curieux.

-Un droïde ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est un robot. Il a beaucoup d'utilités, il peut généralement comprendre les autres robots, ou bien les ordinateurs, il peut réparer un vaisseau spatial en plein combat, traduire certaines langues, faire des analyses…

-Voila qui me semble très intéressant ! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que peut être un robot ou un ordinateur, mais je suppose que cela ne posera pas de problème ! Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit de quelque chose de mécanique de conception muggle, il faudra peut être l'ensorceler pour lui permettre de fonctionner dans le flux de magie de Hogwarts...

-C'est entendu, je vous remercie… Répondit-il en saluant Dumbledore...

Dès que le directeur fut parti, son sourire s'effaça.

Alors ainsi, il y avait bien une Prophétie ? C'était ce vieil homme avide de pouvoir qui avait rendu ce pauvre garçon si malheureux et qui prévoyait de l'utiliser comme une arme ? Il y avait également ce mot, « horcruxes »… Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Si il s'agissait de ces personnes et objets qui portaient en eux la Force Sombre, alors Qui-Gon les avait remarqués depuis bien longtemps… Mais si il s'agissait bien de cela, alors Harry en était un, et il était donc sa priorité…

Ainsi, le vieux directeur voulait le surveiller ? Et bien Qui-Gon allait le surveiller également, et avec beaucoup d'attention… Il comprenait maintenant, ce pressentiment qu'il avait eu à son départ… nul doute que cet homme était un ennemi, et un ennemi dangereux qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère… Mais il était orgueilleux et avide, et comme pour beaucoup d'autres, c'était la ses plus grandes faiblesses…

Qui-Gon alla comme prévu louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur (sans payer, évidemment), et dès qu'il fut seul, il envoya son premier rapport au Conseil : Il y avait définitivement un grave problème. La Force Sombre de Voldemort était dispersée et pour l'instant, inoffensive, mais il ne pouvait laisser ce vieil homme manipuler son monde à sa guise, pour obtenir le pouvoir…

La dernière personne à avoir fait cela, c'était l'Empereur…


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours après, Qui-Gon prenait le Hogwarts Express. Il n'avait même pas cherché à débattre sur le fait qu'un assistant-professeur arrivait à l'école en même temps que les élèves : il savait que le directeur n'en était plus à sa première bizarrerie malsaine… Dumbledore voulait lui nuire, mais discrètement. Il voulait pouvoir le manipuler, et surtout, le surveiller, pour pouvoir jouir au mieux de sa victoire… C'est pour cela qu'il attendait la première erreur du Jedi, sans comprendre que Qui-Gon avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis longtemps…

De toutes façon, le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques avait été plus correct que lui, et lui avait fait parvenir par hibou le programme complet de ses cours dès que Dumbledore l'avait informé qu'il aurait un nouvel assistant. Qui-Gon avait donc passé ces derniers jours à étudier ses cours, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus eu à faire depuis bien longtemps… Après avoir lu sa montagne de parchemins en long, en large et en travers, il était arrivé à trois conclusions :

-Un, il ne connaissait pas la plupart des créatures considérées.

-Deux, au moins la moitié des créatures lui semblaient, à première vue, relativement inoffensives...

-Trois, il avait eu à faire face à bien pire que l'autre moitié lors de certaines de ses missions, et la Force lui avait toujours permis de s'en tirer honorablement…

Du coup, il n'était pas sur d'avoir à faire grand-chose. Il avait par sécurité, « obtenu » plusieurs livres (il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de faire changer son argent, et n'était de toute façon pas sur que sa monnaie vaille grand-chose par ici, il était sur la Terre quand même ! Les Gobelins de Gringotts avaient-il seulement quelque chose qui ressemblait à son argent dans un de leurs coffres ?) sur ces créatures et la façon de s'en occuper au mieux. Il était donc fin prêt à partir. Un Jedi voyage léger. Il n'avait donc pris que quelques vêtements et bien sûr, sa plus précieuse possession : son lightsaber… Il ignorait encore si il allait en avoir besoin, mais par expérience, il savait qu'il lui serait toujours utile… Le tout tenait dans un simple sac besace, et son lightsaber était comme toujours à sa place, soit à sa ceinture… Son D8 le suivait. Nul doute qu'il allait faire sensation à Hogwarts. Cependant, sur le Chemin de Traverse, la Magie n'avait nullement semblé altérer son fonctionnement, et il avait déjà ordre de rapporter à Qui-Gon tout ce qui pourrait lui être fait par les Sorciers… En fait, Qui-Gon espérait qu'il serait imperméable à la Magie. Après tout, ce D8 baignait dans la Force depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait très bien pu s'en être imprégné : Bien qu'il ait été mis à jour, il faisait partie des droïdes qui avaient vécu la guerre dans la citadelle Jedi et qui y étaient restés tout ce temps...

Il se trouvait dans le dernier compartiment vide du Hogwarts Express et guida doucement l'esprit du jeune Potter vers sa position. Lorsque Harry arriva, il faisait déjà semblant de dormir…

Il savait déjà que le plus jeune de la tribu de rouquins qu'il avait croisée au début de la semaine les rejoindraient bientôt, et qu'il reconnaîtrait « cet étranger qui avait plu à sa mère »…

Il passa tout le long du voyage à méditer, si discret que personne ne remarqua qu'il avait, par moment, ouverts les yeux. Il s'amusa beaucoup des chocogrenouilles. Malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Maître Windu, les sorciers semblaient avoir de l'imagination parfois… Il se tint prêt à intervenir lorsqu'entrèrent un dénommé Malfoy et sa cour de courtisans. Cependant, il n'eût pas à intervenir, car le rat du jeune Weasley (c'était ainsi que s'appelait le rouquin) s'en tira très bien. Cependant, Qui-Gon ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce rat, il était un danger pour Harry, et il se jura de savoir pourquoi. Cependant, sa Force lui disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'il lui fallait attendre…

Pendant tout le voyage, Qui-Gon étudia Harry, ses pensées, la Force Sombre qui l'habitait… Elle semblait rattachée à sa cicatrice, nul doute qu'elle était affiliée à Voldemort, mais de quelle façon, Qui-Gon ne le savait pas encore… C'était comme si elle n'était pas libre. Pour l'instant, elle était faible, à peine assez forte pour donner une impression de malaise ou des mauvais rêves… Elle n'était pas un danger immédiat, mais Qui-Gon se promit de s'en occuper bientôt. A la fois pour libérer cet enfant, et pour comprendre la nature réelle de cette Force Obscure…

Le voyage se déroulait normalement, mais il ressentit un coup au cœur lorsqu'une fille plutôt autoritaire nommée Hermione rentra dans le wagon. Ce n'était pas elle. C'était le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Neville Longbottom. Longbottom… Pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? Qui-Gon se sentait frémir. Ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient agréablement stimulées par quelque chose de familier… Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien : il y était né, y avait grandi, et allait y mourir... Ce garçon possédait la Force. Il ignorait encore de combien était son taux de midichloriens, mais se jura de le découvrir. Il savait bien que R2D8 lui serait utile…

Le train arriva finalement à destination et il suivit les élèves jusque dans la grande salle. Il laissa D8 avec son bagage et lui fit promettre de ne pas tenter de se défendre contre les elfes… Il en avait déjà vu qui venaient nettoyer sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur et avait été profondément triste et désolé de voir qu'une espèce indigène qui aurait pu être si fière ait été réduite à trouver son bonheur dans l'esclavage… Les Sorciers étaient décidément monstrueux par moments… Il avait eut le temps de se renseigner sur l'histoire du monde magique pendant cette dernière semaine, et cette histoire était jalonnée par les guerres…

Il se retrouva pendant le repas assis à côté du professeur Quirrell et saisit immédiatement l'occasion de sympathiser avec lui. La Force Obscure qui, pour une raison inconnue, semblait émaner de son turban, était si sombre qu'elle en avait presque une consistance. C'était la plus forte présence de Voldemort que Qui-Gon avait rencontrée depuis son arrivée sur Terre. En comparaison de ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti, c'était comme si l'homme était avec Voldemort lui même…

Il rencontra également les autres professeurs. Le professeur MacGonagall semblait être une femme stricte et autoritaire, mais droite. Autant que le professeur Sprout, qui semblait être une petite femme joyeuse. Rubeus Hagrid était gigantesque et un brin stupide, mais c'était un bon garçon. Le professeur Sinistra, malgré son poste de professeur d'Astronomie, paraissait avoir les pieds bien sur Terre. Tout le contraire de Sybille Trelawney, apparemment exceptionnellement descendue car « les astres l'avaient prévenue de la venue d'un nouveau professeur fort séduisant » et qui n'était en fait qu'une réelle illuminée… Elle n'avait absolument aucun pouvoir de prédiction, Qui-Gon en était persuadée… Bonne comédienne, peut être, mais pas voyante…

Le professeur de Sortilèges, Filius Flitwick, était aussi minuscule qu'Hagrid était grand, mais il était aussi droit que la plupart de ses collègues, et le professeur de soin au créatures magiques qu'il allait assisté était un vieil homme couvert de brûlures et de cicatrices, qui semblait ne plus avoir beaucoup d'énergie, mais qui s'animait lorsqu'il parlait de son travail. Qui-Gon pressentait qu'il aurait beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec lui… Lorsque le professeur l'interrogea sur ses références, Qui-Gon lui avoua ne guère en avoir concernant les créatures de cette planète. Lorsque le professeur fronça les sourcils, il lui dit qu'il s'était documenté, et entreprit de lui décrire certaines des créatures qu'il avait pu avoir à affronter au cours de ses missions et comment il s'en était sorti, en omettant bien sûr, l'utilisation de la Force… Si Dumbledore avait informé les professeurs qu'il était Jedi et non sorcier, aucun n'en avait parlé, et vu le niveau de connaissance de cette planète, il allait devoir se lancer dans des explications longues et fastidieuses… Le professeur conclut de ses récits qu'il espérait qu'il serait à la hauteur, mais que si ce qu'il disait était vrais, alors il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes…

Le seul professeur qui le toisa d'un air méprisant fut le professeur Snape. Il lui serra sèchement la main et ne répondit à son salut que par un hochement de tête. Qui-Gon mit le repas à profit pour observer cet étrange professeur. Il s'aperçut qu'un morceau de la Force Sombre semblait rattaché à son bras gauche, mais c'était faible, résiduel, presque inexistant… Cela correspondait aux plus nombreux foyers de Force Sombre qu'il avait repérés lors de sa première investigation : un grand nombre de personne portaient des énergies similaires en Angleterre…

Qui-Gon y réfléchit un instant, sa fourchette en suspension au dessus de son assiette. Elle y tomba avec un bruit métallique lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et qu'il comprit que Voldemort avait marqué ses fidèles comme du bétail… Le bruit que fit sa fourchette en tombant lui attira un reniflement dédaigneux de l'homme en noir qui tentait de pénétrer ses pensées depuis son arrivée. Nul doute qu'il était aujourd'hui à la botte de Dumbledore et que ce dernier lui avait demandé de le surveiller… Cependant, Snape ne paraissait pas « sincère »… Qui-Gon ressentait une grande culpabilité venant de lui, et une grande animosité à l'égard du jeune Potter, ainsi qu'un instinct de protection qu'il ne s'expliquait pas…

C'était comme si l'homme avait reconnu ses erreurs et cherchait à se racheter. Dans cette optique, il avait changé de camp, mais si il s'avérait qu'il avait, une fois de plus, choisi le mauvais, il en changerait de nouveau sans hésiter...

Il s'interrogea un instant sur la présence d'un ancien fidèle de Voldemort dans cette école et ne mis pas longtemps à arrêter son choix : quel qu'ait pu être son passé, cet homme était aussi droit, si ce n'est plus, que la plupart de ses collègues. Il semblait, bon-gré, mal-gré avoir décidé de protéger Potter, et la mauvaise réputation qu'il ne manquait sans doute pas d'avoir était purement volontaire : il semblait accentuer les plus mauvais côtés de sa personnalité pour se faire détester, comme pour expier une faute ou se protéger des autres…

Une autre chose qui le convainquit que le potioniste n'était pas un ennemi fut le regard ardent qu'il darda sur le jeune Harry au moment ou sa cicatrice le brûla. Bien qu'Harry eût l'impression que cela était à cause de lui, les yeux du professeur Snape se tournèrent presque imperceptiblement vers le professeur Quirrell… Son regard croisa celui du Jedi et Qui-Gon compris qu'il connaissait l'homme et ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance… Les conclusions de Qui-Gon durent transparaître dans son regard, car Snape lui adressa un regard légèrement surpris. Son masque d'impassibilité vacilla quelque peu lorsque le Jedi lui renvoya un regard calme : Qui-Gon lui avait fait comprendre en un seul regard qu'il ne le voyait pas comme un ennemi… Le professeur lui rendit un regard suspicieux, mais placide, qui fit comprendre à Qui-Gon qu'en retour, il reconnaissait pour ce qu'il était : un homme plus fort que lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi… Qui-Gon sourit intérieurement. Son attitude stoïque et calme en toute circonstance commençait déjà à faire parler de lui...

Concernant le professeur de potion, c'était vrai, Qui-Gon le pensait vraiment… Cet homme avait connu le Côté Obscur, mais avait eût assez de force pour en revenir… Certes, il ne le pourrait jamais totalement, mais il avait déjà plus de mérite que la plupart des ennemis que Qui-Gon avait pu affronter dans sa vie...

Le soir, dans une chambre plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître dans sa vie, il fit son premier rapport : il s'était introduit à Hogwarts et bien que le Conseil ait trouvé qu'il s'était engagé pour une trop longue durée, Qui-Gon demeurait convaincu que l'essentiel de son enquête se produirait à Hogwarts. Il surveillerait le jeune Potter ainsi que le professeur Quirrell, et tenterait d'attaquer cette Force Sombre dès que possible… Il avait également compris d'où venaient les résidus d'obscurité qu'il avait observé chez de nombreuses personnes en Angleterre et le Conseil tout entier fut horrifié de ce qu'avait fait Voldemort… Il leur dit aussi qu'il avait trouvé un jeune garçon qui possédait la Force, le seul de toute l'école, il avait vérifié. Et bien qu'il soit, du haut de ses onze ans, trop âgé pour commencer un apprentissage de Padawan, le Conseil ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de jeunes recrues, et cela, même si le dernier Padawan à avoir commencé sa formation plus âgé que la moyenne avait été Anakin…


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

Cette fois ci, j'ai vraiment eu une empêchement^^' Pour cause déménagement de merde, ménage de merde, état des lieux de merde (ils veulent nous prendre la caution parce qu'on a repeint les murs en violet-rose ou orange et pas en "pastel" -") et en plus on s'est fait agresser à la sortie, on a finit par faire une main courante au poste, la on squatte chez des gens dont certains nous font bien sentir qu'ils veulent qu'on se cassent, donc en gros, c'est une période DE MERDE Le premier jour ou j'ai pu poster, ça a été mercredi, donc je me suis dit qu'à deux jours près, ce n'était pas bien grave^^" (pas taper) en plus, je n'arrive pas à finir cette histoire (plus exactement j'ai ma mère sur le dos donc j'ai pas le temps) donc si mes chapitres partent moins vite, pour moi c'est pas grave...

Un autre truc que j'ai oublié de préciser: ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas relu les hp, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne collent pas forcément avec la chronologie ou vos souvenirs... Sinon, à partir de ce chapitre, je passe les 3-4 premier hp en quelques phrases...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La Force fut utile à Qui-Gon dès le premier cours. Pas pour les élèves, mais pour lui. Disons que son aptitude à fermer son esprit fut remarquée, car il fut le seul, avec le professeur, à résister aux cris stridents de la créature bizarroïde à douze pattes à laquelle les élèves essayaient de faire un bandage par groupe de deux… Bien qu'ils soient deux par pattes, la créature ne cessait de les balancer de tous les côtés et Qui-Gon, dans sa rapidité et sa prévoyance de Jedi, évita aux élèves plusieurs coups qui auraient pu être sérieux. Il se résolut à toucher légèrement la créature d'un doigt, ce qui, au grand étonnement de toute l'assemblée, calma la créature instantanément… Autant dire que, dès le repas de midi, on parlait déjà de ce nouvel assistant sans références, mais pourtant très doué et séduisant. Qui-Gon souriait doucement en écoutant les ragots des étudiantes. Son apparence avait toujours séduit, même les créatures les plus inattendues…

Pour autant, il laissait lors de ses cours les élèves à leurs peurs : ils devaient les affronter eux-même, et même le charme de ses plus belles étudiantes le laissait insensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de calmer une créature qu'elles auraient pu maîtriser si elles avaient essayé… Il y avait bien sûr d'autres raisons, mais Qui-Gon ne pouvait pas décemment leur dire qu'il était un Jedi et, malgré toute sa maîtrise et son contrôle de lui même, amoureux de son ancien Padawan, n'est ce pas ?

Qui-Gon observa Harry, mais aussi Neville. Dans les deux cas, le professeur Snape faisait des ravages. Qui-Gon avait vite compris qu'il avantagerait toujours outrageusement sa maison, celle des Slytherins, mais de là à rabaisser gratuitement les élèves, et à leur retirer arbitrairement des points... Qui-Gon avait parfois beaucoup de mal à ne pas intervenir, étant donné qu'il avait passé toute sa vie à combattre l'injustice…

Harry Potter était un jeune garçon qui aurait sans doute pu être cent fois plus brillant, si la famille d'accueil ou l'avait placé Dumbledore n'avait pas fait tant de ravages. Le Jedi l'avait entendu dire à ses amis qu'il n'était pas censé ramener un meilleur bulletin de notes que son cousin au quotient intellectuel apparemment très limité : si il le faisait, il était battu, exploité et affamé, encore plus que d'habitude…

Cependant, malgré son manque de culture sorcière, le jeune Harry était un héros et la célébrité de l'école. Personne à part quelques uns de ses amis ne semblaient remarquer qu'il n'avait rien demandé. L'un des plus gros problèmes de Harry était qu'on l'acclamait non seulement pour avoir tué, mais pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait sans savoir comment et sans en avoir aucun souvenir. Ce garçon aurait mille fois préféré être comme les autres et avoir ses parents… Le professeur Snape s'acharnait sur lui et se faisait un plaisir de lui faire comprendre à chaque cours qu'il n'avait guère de raison d'être fier, étant donné son niveau en potion. Qui-Gon n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi et commençait à soupçonner quelque chose de plus personnel, mais que ni lui, ni Harry ne pouvait comprendre, ce qui, de la part du professeur, était complètement stupide…

Pourtant, il joua son rôle de protecteur à merveille lors du match de Quidditch ou le professeur Quirrell ensorcela le balai volant du jeune homme. Les amis de Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Qui-Gon n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur la question du professeur Quirrell, mais lorsqu'il eût compris que la raison de l'expansion de l'énergie sombre était due au fait que le professeur était en train de lancer une malédiction au jeune homme, il s'aperçut que le professeur Snape était en même temps en train de lancer le contre-sort. Cependant l'homme, bien que semblant habitué à ce genre de magie noire, semblait commencer à fatiguer. Alors que Qui-Gon allait subitement endormir le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la jeune Hermione, qui s'était cachée sous les tribunes, se mépris et mis le feu à la robe du professeur de potions. La manœuvre réussit tout de même, car l'homme en noir profita fort habilement de la situation pour faire valdinguer son collègue par dessus son banc. Harry put donc remonter sur son balai et foncer vers le sol pour recracher le vif d'Or qu'il avait avalé, faisant ainsi gagner le match et plus d'une centaine de points à sa maison...

Concernant le jeune Longbottom, les choses étaient presque pires… La confiance du jeune homme dans ses propres capacités n'était même pas à l'épreuve de lui même. Il avait tant été humilié tout au long de sa vie, qu'à chaque fois que se présentait un événement qui aurait pu lui redonner confiance, il se persuadait à l'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver, et se débrouillait pour effectivement ne pas y arriver… Et le pire dans tout ça, était que le garçon en était totalement inconscient ! La seule chose dans laquelle il pouvait se permettre de montrer un peu de fierté était le jeu d'échec. Pour le reste, le jeune homme était une calamité ambulante. De cela il résultait que personne ne voulait l'aider à travailler, ses résultats scolaires étaient lamentables, et il était chaque jour un peu plus rabaissé, notamment, encore une fois, par le professeur Snape… Il était vrai que l'art des potion était un art dangereux, mais s'entendre dire à chaque court qu'il était dangereux et n'avait de toutes façon aucune cervelle était probablement loin d'aider...

Qui-Gon se renseigna discrètement sur le jeune garçon. Il recueillit des informations sur son passé, sa famille, et ne put que se dire que cela expliquait certaines choses… Le Maître Jedi se promit de mettre le jeune homme sur le chemin de la Force. Il se battrait avec le Conseil si cela était nécessaire, et si malgré cela la réponse du Conseil était toujours non, il pourrait au moins enseigner au garçon à contacter sa propre Force, à ne plus se laisser déstabiliser par les moqueries et ce qu'il avait malheureusement été habitué à entendre…

Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était le jeune Harry : environ un mois après la rentrée, il se décida à agir… Plus d'une fois, il avait surpris le jeune homme à gémir de douleur à cause de sa cicatrice. Après investigation, il s'était d'ailleurs aperçut qu'à chaque fois, Quirrell était dans les parages…

Une nuit, il s'introduisit dans le dortoir des Gryffindor et se rendit auprès du jeune homme endormi. Doucement, il pénétra son esprit. Il n'eût guère de peine à trouver la Force Sombre. Pendant son sommeil, elle était plus libre, et lui faisait faire des cauchemars…

Qui-Gon prit son temps pour observer la Force Obscure, elle ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de sa présence. Après tout, cette force était magique… Qui-Gon était en réalité confronté à un cas particulier : Cette Force était magique, à n'en pas douter, cependant, elle était si foncièrement mauvaise, qu'elle faisait fluctuer la Force Universelle et la faisait pencher du Côté Obscur, c'était ce déséquilibre que le Jedi avait perçu… Paradoxalement, son ennemi n'était pas dangereux pour lui, puisque cette Force la ne pouvait pratiquement rien contre lui…

Après avoir longuement observé la masse sombre, Qui-Gon s'aperçut qu'elle semblait effectivement rattachée à la cicatrice du jeune homme, et après avoir longuement envisagé toutes les solutions, il choisit de trancher ce lien. La Force s'aperçut alors de sa présence et se révéla pour ce qu'elle était : un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort… Et Dumbledore le savait. Qui-Gon s'était renseigné sur les Horcruxes, en un mois, il avait épluché la réserve de la bibliothèque de l'école...

C'était injuste ! Ce garçon méritait de vivre heureux et d'avoir une vie normale, pas de servir les dessins d'un vieillard mégalomane ! Ce garçon incarnait la joie de vivre depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Loin des tortionnaires qui lui servaient de famille, il avait commencé à vivre, mais il était naïf, et le directeur avait parfaitement orchestré son coup : le jeune garçon était prêt à croire n'importe quoi, du moment que cela venait de lui, celui qui l'avait tiré de là…

Qui-Gon tenta de retrouver son calme. Il avait une mission à remplir et elle était loin d'être finie… Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, la Prophétie, comme tout le reste, avait été dictée par la magie, pas par la Force… La magie ne l'avait pas prévu, lui, le Maître Jedi, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il interviendrait dans ses affaires. Il n'empêche que cela était possible, la preuve en était que cela était arrivé…

L'esprit de Qui-Gon se dressa contre l'âme de Voldemort et la combattit, mais la Force était avec lui, et l'âme était faible, incomplète, ce n'était qu'un petit morceau, et maintenant, avec ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes et les foyers sombres qu'il avait déjà repéré, Qui-Gon savait ou trouver les autres…

Le Jedi vainquit facilement le morceau d'âme. La Magie et Dumbledore pouvaient se battre et se débattre tant qu'ils le voulaient pour maintenir leur Prophétie, mais pourtant, moins d'un mois après l'arrivée de Qui-Gon à Hogwarts, moins de deux mois depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Terre, l'un des Horcruxes n'était déjà plus, et Harry Potter avait perdu sa connexion avec Voldemort… Le jeune garçon n'aurait plus à souffrir de cauchemars, de douleurs, n'aurait plus à ressentir des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Un morceau de l'âme du Mage noir était mort, et de cela, ni la Magie, ni Dumbledore ne s'en étaient aperçus…

Dès son retour à sa chambre Qui-Gon envoya un rapport au Conseil : Il s'était débarrassé d'un premier Horcruxe, qui était en fait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Le Mage noir utilisait ce stratagème pour rester en vie, et il lui en restait encore plusieurs à trouver...


	6. Chapter 6

Le jeune Harry Potter n'avait peut être pas une once de Force, mais il avait du cran et du courage. Même en tant que Padawan, Qui-Gon savait qu'il aurait eu du mal à ne pas hurler de terreur, à onze ans, face à un troll des montagnes… Et cela juste pour aider une jeune fille et se racheter de l'avoir vexée : bon calcul, les deux garçons venaient de gagner une amie sincère et très utile pour leurs études… Pour cette fois, il avait peut être un brin aidé le jeune Weasley en faisant léviter la massue du troll pour l'assommer, mais c'était pour la bonne cause… Il avait ensuite eût pour projet de courir après Quirrell, mais le professeur Snape l'avait devancé. Qui-Gon découvrit alors l'existence d'une étrange trappe gardée par un non moins étrange chien à trois têtes qui bavait beaucoup et avait très mauvaise haleine…

Fatigué d'avoir à toujours enquêter de façon discrète, il se promit de forcer l'esprit du vieux directeur faux-jeton dès le lendemain. Il apprit alors l'existence de la Pierre Philosophale, ce joyau merveilleux, et compris ce que cherchait à faire Quirrell : sa première intuition avait sans doute été la bonne, le professeur n'était pas _possédé_ par Voldemort, il était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, _avec_ Voldemort, et le Mage noir cherchait à revenir, et à obtenir l'immortalité en bonus…

Inutile de dire que cela fit l'objet d'un rapport dès qu'il fut un peu seul… Il avertit également le Conseil que le professeur Dumbledore demandait ses conclusions. Cela était vrai, le vieil homme ne cessait de le harceler à chaque instant pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver… Les boucliers psychiques infranchissables du Jedi, le rendant incontrôlable, semblaient mettre le vieil homme dans une situation d'insécurité qu'il cherchait apparemment à contrer en monopolisant l'attention du Jedi à chaque instant. Le Conseil fut formel : si cet homme était aussi mauvais que le croyait Qui-Gon, il ne devait rien savoir… Dès que le directeur interpella une nouvelle fois le Jedi, Qui-Gon utilisa son contrôle mental pour ordonner au vieil homme de le lâcher...

Il ordonna au vieil homme d'oublier jusqu'à sa visite et d'aller mettre une robe rose fuchsia avec des poneys dorés. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était Jedi qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser… Sans compter que ce vieux directeur manipulateur lui inspirait des châtiments qui pour lui, Maître Jedi, frisaient le sadisme psychologique, tout en lui offrant une satisfaction mentale qu'il jugeait proportionnelle à l'agacement que lui inspirait l'homme… Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention au Côté Obscur… Mais lorsqu'il imaginait le visage hilare d'Obi-Wan lorsqu'il lui raconterait ses exploits, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et se surprenait à envisager sa farce suivante… C'était un jeu entre les deux Jedi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à ce genre d'individus : les ridiculiser sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent...

Quelques semaines avant les vacances de Noël, eût lieu un événement encore plus amusant…

Qui-Gon était, à sa grande surprise, très populaire auprès des jeunes sorcières et de certains jeunes sorciers, au grand désespoir d'un certain nombre d'entre eux, qui se voyaient dans l'incapacité de séduire l'élu(e) de leur cœur…

Qui-Gon était à la fois flatté et embarrassé de l'intérêt qui lui était porté. Son physique avantageux de guerrier et son visage séduisant faisaient qu'il y était, bon gré, mal gré, habitué, mais pourtant, il avait poliment décliné toutes les demandes qui lui avaient été faites, toutes, sans exceptions. Il avait d'ailleurs vexé quelques Slytherin, filles ou garçons, qui avaient crus leurs charmes infaillibles…

Cela faisait d'ailleurs un certain temps qu'il les entendait murmurer derrière son dos, de façon totalement volontaire… Les adolescents, notamment le jeune Malfoy et sa cour, espéraient l'asticoter suffisamment pour qu'il se mette en colère et fasse une erreur qui leur prouverait que le Maître Jedi n'était pas parfait…

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas seulement le physique de Qui-Gon qui le rendait si populaire, mais également son calme à tout épreuve et sa politesse légendaire… Le Jedi était galant et restait stoïque en toute circonstance, même lorsqu'une sirène déchaînée arrosait tout une classe de poison. Sirène qui s'était d'ailleurs déchaînée de l'avoir vu refuser son baiser…

Cet épisode avait d'ailleurs bien malgré lui contribué à forger sa légende : le Jedi avait résisté au charme d'une Sirène… Et d'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'une créature magique s'emballait, ce qui arrivait bien moins souvent depuis qu'il avait pris son poste, d'après le professeur, il semblait capable de prévenir tous les mouvements de la créature à l'avance : il évitait les tentacules, les coups de sabots ou bien les jets de poison avec seulement quelques secondes d'avance et savait toujours trouver la faille de son adversaire. Il avait alors ces doigts magiques, avec lesquels il ne lui suffisait que d'effleurer la créature pour la calmer, juste suffisamment pour que les élèves puissent continuer à travailler…

Avec tout cela, les Slytherin semblaient décidés à prouver qu'il n'était pas un homme parfait. Depuis une semaine, Qui-Gon entendait les mêmes conversations, les mêmes phrases… Des « Noooon ! » et des « Mais si, je te le dis ! » Des « Tu n'oserais pas !? » et des « Mais si, bientôt... »

Qui-Gon s'amusait à attendre. Utiliser la Force pour forcer leurs esprits et savoir ce que ces enfants lui avaient préparé était le summum de l'inutilité. Les Slytherin essayaient de nuire à tout le monde. Il était dans leur nature d'apparaître aux côtés de quelqu'un un jour, et de le poignarder dans le dos le lendemain, parce qu'ils avaient reçu une meilleure offre ailleurs… Les Slytherin recherchaient le pouvoir et utilisaient toute la ruse de leur animal emblématique pour l'obtenir… En attendant, depuis presque une semaine que Qui-Gon les entendait comploter dans son dos, ils n'avaient toujours rien fait…

Cependant, aujourd'hui ils semblaient s'être décidés à passer à l'attaque… Alors qu'il se rendait à la table des professeurs pour le déjeuner, il se sentit frappé dans le dos par un sortilège, et il fut aussitôt entouré d'un halo blanc…

Des murmures, des exclamations de surprise et des ricanements s'élevèrent dans la grande salle. Qui-Gon se retourna vers Malfoy sans se départir de son doux sourire. Le Slytherin, sa baguette encore à la main, s'adressa à sa cour ricanante.

-Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dis ! Lança le jeune serpent à la cantonnade.

De nouveaux gloussements se firent entendre, et Qui-Gon dut faire preuve de maîtrise pour ne pas se mettre à rire lui même, il commençait à comprendre…

-A cet âge là, c'est bien dommage, surtout avec un physique pareil ! Répondit un Slytherin à la peau sombre que Qui-Gon avait appris à reconnaître comme Blaise Zabini.

-Un vrai gâchis, renchérit une jeune fille au physique un peu ingrat nommé Pansy Parkinson.

-Ce doit être pour ça qu'il a refusé toutes les demandes de ces filles, conclut Malfoy en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche d'un air suffisant. Il paraissait prêt à se détourner lors que Qui-Gon, toujours aussi calme et souriant, se décida à répondre. Ce n'étaient que des enfants...

-Le fait que je puisse être encore vierge à quarante-sept ans vous surprend, Monsieur Malfoy ? (Sérieusement, j'vous jure, c'était l'âge de Liam Neeson quand il a tourné Star Wars… Et putain même aujourd'hui, à soixante deux ans, je le trouve bien conservé le papy, il a la pêche encore… oO)

Le jeune homme ricana.

-Plutôt, oui. Ce n'est pourtant pas que vous manquiez de demandes ! Qu'est ce qui vous empêche de tirer votre coup ?

Qui-Gon secoua doucement la tête face à la réponse du petit garçon.

-Et cela ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que je puisse rester vierge par choix ?

Le garçon renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Quoi, vous avez décidé de rester puceau ? Je ne vois pas à quoi ça vous sert, ni en quoi c'est glorieux…

-Et pouvez vous me dire en quoi ne plus l'être l'est, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Malfoy grimaça discrètement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une résistance si tranquille. Son but était d'humilier ce professeur si parfait, pas qu'il lui donne une leçon qui le rendrait encore plus digne d'admiration… Il frissonna.

-Soit. Vous ne souhaitez pas perpétuer votre nom, c'est votre choix ! Mais alors pourquoi rester aussi… Pur ?

Qui-Gon sourit encore. Le jeune homme souhaitait changer de sujet pour sauver les apparences, mais il posait les bonnes questions. Le jeune Malfoy lui rendait un service, il allait enfin pouvoir le tester…

-Mon nom n'a aucun pouvoir dans ce monde, ni dans un autre. Il m'a été donné par ceux qui m'ont élevé, voila tout. La différence avec vous est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mes parents, mais de ceux que pendant toute mon enfance et mon apprentissage, j'ai appelé « Maîtres ». Ce qui a changé, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je suis adulte, et que les enfants m'appellent « Maître » à leur tour…

Malfoy renifla encore.

-Je vois. Un religieux…

Qui-Gon secoua de nouveau la tête d'un air calme et lui répondit d'un air tranquille.

-Pas exactement. Cependant, si c'est comme cela que vous souhaitez le voir, ce n'est pas un problème. Il est vrai que j'ai été élevé selon certains préceptes qui m'apparaissent aujourd'hui comme réellement essentiels, et qui sont pour vous obsolètes et incompréhensibles. Mais comme vous vous en êtes probablement déjà rendu compte, jeune Malfoy, je n'ai honte ni de ce que je suis, ni de mon éducation… Et aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà transmis mon enseignement à plusieurs apprentis, qui, depuis, le transmettent au leurs…

Malfoy eût une drôle d'expression. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il voulait comprendre…

-Mais si vous n'êtes pas religieux, pourquoi est-ce que la virginité est essentielle dans votre enseignement ?

-En vérité, elle ne l'est pas, répondit Qui-Gon.

Il regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et sourit.

-Je fais partie des gens qui vivent encore selon des préceptes anciens. Quelque chose d'oublié, qui passe effectivement aujourd'hui pour une religion, mais qui n'en est pas une… La guerre a fait que la plupart de mes frères et sœurs ont été exterminés, l'enseignement s'est perdu, mais une poignée d'entre nous a survécu… Nous possédons une sorte de Pouvoir… Un Pouvoir qui n'a pas disparu, un Pouvoir que certains d'entre vous possèdent, ici même, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'enseignement de ce pouvoir s'est perdu, et la plupart de ceux qui le possèdent aujourd'hui n'en sont même pas conscients…

Malfoy renifla à nouveau d'un air méprisant.

-Même si cela est vrai, cela ne répond pas à ma question ! Si le sexe n'est pas prohibé dans l'utilisation de ce « pouvoir », pourquoi diable avez-vous choisi de rester puceau ?

Qui-Gon eût un petit rire.

-Les relations sexuelles ne sont pas prohibées. C'est l'attachement et la possession qui le sont.

Malfoy reprit son air perplexe.

-Donc vous n'avez pas le droit de tomber amoureux ?

Décidément, ce garçon était intelligent, mais il manquait de raisonnement.

-La aussi, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. On nous encourage à éprouver de la pitié et de la compassion pour nos ennemis. En ce sens, on peut dire que l'on nous encourage à aimer. Cependant, nous devons apprendre à nous détacher de nos sentiments, et à nous détacher de tout ce qui pourrait nous faire souffrir…

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

-Donc tomber amoureux est, en théorie, effectivement exclu…

-Oui et non. L'Amour, en tant que sentiment, ne nous est pas interdit, et est même recommandé. L'Amour, en tant qu'Attachement, et le sexe, en tant Possession, nous sont interdits…

Malfoy fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi…

Le silence se fit dans la salle, alors que Qui-Gon, toujours dans son halo blanc et brillant, attendait la prochaine question du jeune Malfoy pour l'aider à le mettre sur la voie. Mais, ce qu'il espérait se produisit enfin ! A la grande surprise de tous, une petite voix s'éleva dans la salle…

-Je… Je crois que je comprends…

La foule, surprise, s'écarta, et laissa apercevoir un Neville Longbottom rouge vif, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être ainsi abandonné et semblait terriblement tenté par la possibilité de retourner se cacher (et s'enterrer) dans la foule anonyme...

Qui-Gon soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se faire une idée du potentiel de l'enfant…

-Que comprends-tu, jeune Longbottom ?

Doucement, il lui envoya un peu de sa Force pour le calmer et l'encourager à parler.

-Eh bien… L'attachement et… Et la possession conduisent à… La jalousie…

-Et à quoi conduit la Jalousie ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un moment, les sourcils froncés.

-A la colère...

-Et à quoi conduit la Colère ?

Il réfléchit de nouveau.

-A la haine…

-Et à quoi conduit la Haine ?

Il réfléchit un peu plus longtemps qu'avant. Alors que Qui-Gon, un peu déçu, allait lui donner la réponse, il lui donna la sienne.

-Au « mauvais côté »… Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça mais… La Haine est un sentiment égoïste… On hait quelqu'un parce qu'il nous a fait quelque chose, à nous ou à ceux que l'on aime, et on veut généralement se venger. Pas pour ceux qui ont été blessés, parce que cela ne pourra rien changer, mais pour notre propre satisfaction… En comparaison, l'Amour, en tant que sentiment, est, par nature, désintéressé… Si l'on possède effectivement un… Un « Pouvoir »... Alors il est essentiel d'apprendre à l'utiliser pour le « Bien »… Pour les autres… Et non pour nous-même...

Qui-Gon releva la tête d'un air fier.

-Longbottom… Je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom… Dis-moi, jeune Longbottom, quelqu'un t'as-t-il soufflé ce raisonnement, ou bien s'agit-il de tes propres conclusions ?

Longbottom rougit.

-Euh… Non… Ce sont mes propres conclusions…

Qui-Gon regarda un peu plus attentivement le jeune garçon. Son visage aussi lui était familier…

Soudainement, une illumination lui vint, et il imagina le jeune homme plus âgé, plus confiant, moins grassouillet, avec des traits plus matures et anguleux…

Alors que Neville rougissait un peu plus à chaque seconde sous son inspection, il reprit la parole.

-Dis moi, jeune Longbottom… N'y a-t-il pas eu dans ta famille un certains Philéas Longtom ?

Neville fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

-Mon grand-père s'appelait bien Philéas, mais Longtom était le surnom que lui donnait ma grand-mère… Il est mort quand j'étais bébé…

Qui-Gon hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux maintenant…

-Je vois… Il est vrai que Philéas Longtom était un Maître d'origine humaine, cependant, j'ignorais qu'il était d'origine terrienne… Il a disparu alors que je n'étais moi-même qu'un tout jeune apprenti, et une rumeur disait qu'il nous avait quitté pour fonder une famille… Je constate maintenant que cela était vrai. Je suppose qu'il a préféré obéir à ses obligations de sang-pur…

Depuis le temps qu'il était dans le monde sorcier, Qui-Gon avait eut le temps de comprendre certaines des règles qui le régissaient… Les « Sangs-Purs » se croyaient supérieurs aux « Sang-Mêlés » soit-disant parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais souillé leur sang avec du sang muggle… En réalité, il n'existait probablement plus aucune réelle famille de Sangs-Purs, car sinon, la Magie aurait disparu depuis bien longtemps...

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez connu mon grand-père ?

-A peine, répondit Qui-Gon. Je te l'ai dit, à l'époque ou il est parti, je n'étais qu'un tout jeune garçon… Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une ou deux fois, mais tu lui ressemble…

Neville rougit.

-Ma grand-mère le dit aussi…

Qui-Gon sourit.

-Dit-elle cela simplement en parlant de ton physique, ou bien lorsque tu as certains mouvements, certaines réflexions ou certaines attitudes ?

Neville fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas. Plutôt lorsque je fais certaines choses, je crois…

-Cela te gênerait-il de me retrouver dans mon bureau lorsque tu auras fini les cours, pour que nous en discutions ?

Neville rougit.

-Euh… Non… Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes...

A cet instant, Malfoy, qui comme toute la salle, s'était fait oublié pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ricana bruyamment.

-Alors, quoi, vous pensez que cette calamité de Longbottom possède ce même pouvoir que vous et son grand-père ?

Qui-Gon se tourna vers lui calmement.

-Je ne le pense pas, Monsieur Malfoy, j'en suis persuadé, je l'ai sentit dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés…

Il haussa un sourcil de manière très malfoyenne…

-Allez-vous maintenant vous décider à lever ce sortilège ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour manger, je pense qu'il serait sage d'y aller…

Malfoy pâlit à l'idée d'être en retard, lui, le Prince des Slytherins, et il leva rapidement le sortilège avant de se précipiter vers sa table, pendant que Qui-Gon rejoignait la sienne d'un air tranquille… Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et s'aperçut que Harry et Ron, qui étaient amis avec Neville, ramenaient le garçon rougissant à sa table. Tremblant, le pauvre Neville semblait abasourdit à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse croire en lui...

Qui-Gon sonda brièvement son esprit : le garçon avait dit vrai, il s'agissait de ses propres conclusions, il en était persuadé… Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le Jedi aurait perçu des souvenirs résiduels, que le garçon avait oubliés, mais qui étaient tout de même présents dans son esprit, alors que leur conversation y tournait en boucle… La grand mère du jeune homme n'avait donc pas perpétué les enseignements de son mari sur ce point… Soit le grand-père de ce garçon avait soufflé ces conclusions à son esprit alors qu'il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que cela venait d'ailleurs, soit il s'agissait réellement de ses propres déductions…


	7. Plagia

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


	8. Chapter 8

Neville, tremblant, toqua timidement à la porte du bureau du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Il déglutit et se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de s'enfuir en courant lorsque la voix calme de l'assistant qui l'avait convoqué lui dit d'entrer. C'était vrai, quoi ! Il ne connaissait cet homme que de nom, il ne l'avait jamais eu en cours et ne l'aurait qu'en troisième année ! Ils disaient qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, mais par Merlin, ou diable cela avait-il pu se passer !? Parlait-il de leur rencontre dans le Hogwarts Express ? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il dormait !

Neville prit finalement son courage à deux main et décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Lentement, il poussa la porte et se retrouva face à l'homme, qui arborait un franc sourire sur le visage…

-Entrez Monsieur Longbottom, je ne vais pas vous manger…

Neville grimaça. Il avait la désagréable impression que cet homme avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées…

Le jeune homme entra, et accepta la tasse de thé que lui proposa le professeur. Pas qu'il en ait réellement en vie, mais cela lui occuperait les mains et l'esprit… Il sursauta et failli lâcher sa tasse lorsqu'une série de bip le surprit…

-Je suis désolé, c'est mon droïde. Il est bien moins bavard que certains, mais il ne voulait pas vous faire peur, il vous a simplement dit bonjour…

Neville rougit, puis sa curiosité reprit le dessus.

-Un droïde ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Qui-Gon haussa les épaules.

-Le professeur Dumbledore l'a décrit comme étant un « appareil mécanique d'origine muggle, » ce qui est le réduire à bien moins que ce qu'il est réellement… R2D8 peut faire toutes sortes de choses, et m'a déjà plus d'une fois sauvé la vie. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je m'y suis attaché et le considère comme un ami…

Il y eu une nouvelle série de bip et le robot tourna sur lui même.

-Merci D8, je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi…

Neville observa l'échange d'un air abasourdi.

-Vous COMPRENEZ ce qu'il dit ?

Qui-Gon sourit.

-Bien sûr, comme la plupart des autres langues utilisées dans la galaxie. Il nous est évidemment impossible de connaître tous les dialectes, mais nous devons avoir des connaissances suffisantes pour intervenir partout ou cela nous est nécessaire… Votre grand-père parlait ou comprenait, il me semble, une soixantaine de langues différentes, d'après ce que l'on disait à l'époque… Ce n'était pas un membre du Conseil, mais un soldat de haut niveau… Il était redoutable au combat, mais vers la fin de sa carrière, peu avant sa disparition, il s'est inexplicablement tourné vers la diplomatie et a préféré des missions banales d'escorte de Sénateurs… Je suppose qu'à cette époque, il avait déjà rencontré votre grand-mère, où bien savait qu'il devrait se marier, et souhaitait rentrer chez lui en vie…

Neville se renfonça dans son siège, peinant à assimiler ce qu'il apprenait.

-Mon grand-père était un soldat ?

-En quelque sorte, oui… Bien que personne, par la guerre, ne puisse devenir grand, il est parfois nécessaire de savoir se battre, ne serait-ce que pour protéger ceux que l'on aime...

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-Et il a abandonné une brillante carrière pour devenir botaniste ?

Qui-Gon sourit.

-Son travail le conduisait à partit souvent en mission pour de longues durées. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas infliger cela à sa compagne... A plus forte raison si il était un sang-pur... Je suppose qu'au fond de lui, il devait être déchiré entre les obligations qu'il avait envers sa famille, et celles qu'il avait envers l'Ordre…

Neville fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

-L'Ordre ? Le Conseil ?

Qui-Gon, fidèle à ses habitudes, sourit encore.

-Dis-moi Neville, que se passe-t-il lorsque tu es calme ? Que ton esprit est en Paix ?

Le garçon rougit et sembla se cramponner à sa tasse presque pleine.

-R… Rien...

-Moi je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose, Neville, dis moi quoi...

-Rien, répondit le garçon plus fermement.

-Fais-tu léviter des objets ? Vois-tu certaines choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent ? Ressens-tu certaines choses, que tu ne peux pas expliquer ?

Neville baissa la tête, honteux.

-Non...

-Neville ? Appela le professeur d'une voix douce. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas oui ?

-Parce que je suis un si mauvais mage, que personne n'y crois dans ma famille, répondit le garçon en détournant les yeux.

Neville laissa le professeur prendre sa tasse et la poser sur la table pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Neville, personne ne possède ce pouvoir dans ta famille, comment pourraient-ils y croire ? Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne le possède pas pour autant ! Ta grand-mère ne t'as jamais parlé de ton grand-père ?

-Non… Elle disait que c'était un idiot qui passait son temps à regarder les étoiles et a dire des choses incompréhensibles…

Le professeur poussa un soupir. Il semblait dépité.

-Neville, écoute-moi bien, d'accord ? Tu possède le même pouvoir que ton grand-père, le même pouvoir que moi. Ce que tu me dis confirme ce que je pensais : à moins d'être réellement amoureux, ton grand-père n'a pas pu abandonner l'Ordre sans regret, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les mariages de Sangs-Purs sont rarement des mariages d'amour… As-tu déjà une fiancée ?

Neville rougit de honte.

-Non. Tout le monde dans ma famille dit que je suis si maladroit, qu'il vaut mieux que je trouve quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment, parce qu'aucune fille de sang-pur ne souhaiterait m'épouser…

Neville vit avec surprise son professeur se frapper le front de la main. Il semblait à deux doigts de se frapper la tête contre les murs comme un elfe de maison honteux, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons…

-Dieu, que ces gens peuvent être stupides…

Il se retourna si brusquement vers lui que Neville en sursauta.

-Neville, pour commencer, Sang-Pur ou non, il vaut mieux TOUJOURS trouver quelqu'un qui nous aime pour nous-même… On ne peut pas être heureux avec quelqu'un qui nous apprécie simplement pour notre nom ou pour notre argent ! Ton grand-père a d'ailleurs été habitué à une vie de relatif dénuement… Son cas était particulier. La plupart des gens comme lui ou moi sont abandonnés au portes du Temple, ou bien confiés aux Maîtres alors qu'ils sont très jeunes, par leurs parents qui ont reconnu leur Pouvoir et savent qu'auprès d'eux, leur enfant ne pourra pas s'épanouir…

Neville sursauta.

-Vous voulez dire que dans tous les cas, vous êtes abandonnés à ces Maîtres ?

-La plupart du temps, oui… Ceux qui ont une famille ne la revoient que rarement. Après tout, on leur a appris à se détacher de ce qui pouvait les faire souffrir, et donc, de leurs parents…

-Mais c'est horrible ! Et cruel !

Neville était réellement horrifié. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu ses parents, ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré… Le professeur se leva calmement et le fit se rasseoir. Neville ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était levé…

-Pas forcément. Après tout, auprès du Temple, nous trouvons une autre forme de famille… Et il est de toute façon difficile de revoir ceux qui nous ont mis au monde, car nous ne pensons plus de la même façon… Eux, ils vivent encore dans l'attachement constant, c'est même la seule chose qui les maintient en vie, tandis que pour nous, c'est le contraire. Nous ne nous comprenons plus… La dernière fois qu'un Jedi s'est trop attaché, crois-moi, il a très mal tourné…

Neville fronça les sourcils, de nouveau curieux.

-Jedi ?

-C'est ainsi que nous nous appelons, et que nous appelons ceux qui possèdent la Force…

-La Force ?

-La Force est Universelle, mais comme elle est partout, elle n'a pas d'existence propre… Elle nous est donnée par des micro-organismes appelés des midichloriens, qui vivent en symbiose avec nos cellules… Tout le monde possède des midichloriens, mais la plupart dans une quantité si infime, que la Force est comme inexistante en eux…

Neville ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air dubitatif.

-Mais alors qu'est ce qui fait que certaines personnes ont plus de midichloriens que d'autres ?

-Nous l'ignorons totalement. Mais l'une des hypothèses les plus probables est que les midichloriens choisissent eux même qui coloniser… Parfois, ces personnes restent du côté du bien, parfois non, et à ce moment là, nous devons les combattre…

Neville frissonna.

-Et moi, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai assez de midichloriens pour posséder la Force ?

Neville commençait à s'habituer au sourire quasi constant de son professeur… Depuis la grande salle, il commençait à comprendre certaines choses aussi. L'homme ne souriait pas d'un air moqueur ou condescendant, comme certains pouvaient l'interpréter, il souriait simplement parce qu'il était en paix, avec lui même, et avec les autres… Et Neville ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui envier cela… Ce professeur le perturbait à croire en lui. Il était loin d'être habitué à ce qu'on lui témoigne autant de confiance, encore moins une confiance si aveugle, mais l'homme semblait si sur de lui, qu'il avait terriblement envie de le croire…

Neville n'avait même pas remarqué que le professeur, suivant ses pensées (toujours avec un sourire) était resté silencieux, et sursauta lorsque, à la fin de son cheminement psychologique, il reprit la parole...

-Tu me l'as dit toi même, Neville, tu as des pouvoirs auxquels personne ne croit… Cependant, si tu le souhaite, nous pouvons facilement le vérifier.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Comment ?

-Grâce à D8, bien sûr… D'ordinaire, il ne sort pas de ma chambre, et s'y ennuie d'ailleurs, mais si je l'ai fait venir, c'est pour qu'il puisse analyser ton sang. Tu tes coupé en cours de potion je crois…

Neville sursauta et serra son doigt pansé contre lui, comme pour le cacher…

-Comment le savez-vous !?

Il considéra le professeur, qui le regardait d'un air tranquille. Neville fronça une énième fois les sourcils. Il commençait à avoir mal au front…

-La Force vous permet de lire dans les pensées ?

-Et d'influencer les esprits faibles. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais facilement me résister… Alors, ce pansement ? Vas-tu me le donner ?

Neville hésita un peu, mais il avait envie d'y croire, et finalement, il enleva son pansement et tendit au Jedi son mouchoir ensanglanté. L'homme l'appliqua contre ce qu'il supposait être l'un des détecteurs du D8, et le robot, après quelques secondes, émit toute une série de bips incompréhensibles…

-Pour ton information, jeune Longbottom, ton taux de midichloriens s'élève à environ quinze mille par cellules, ce qui est tout à fait honorable et dans la moyenne des Jedi… Si cela t'intéresse, et à titre de comparaison, mon propre taux tourna autour de seize-mille-cinq-cent…

Neville rougit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un tel résultat. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément erreur sur la personne…

-Et pourquoi ça, jeune Longbottom ?

Neville sursauta.

-Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ça, grommela-t-il… Puis, il posa une question.

-Quel est le Maître Jedi le plus puissant ?

-Par le plus puissant, entends-tu le plus sage, ou bien le plus doué ?

-Eh bien… Les deux, je suppose…

-Si je devais répondre d'une façon sincère à cette question, je dirais que le plus sage se nomme Yoda. Il a plus de neuf-cent ans et a été le Maître de nombreux Padawan, -apprentis-, dont moi… Le plus doué, par contre, était sans doute Anakin Skywalker, bien que son fils, Luke, tende à le dépasser... Comment ne pas parler de lui ? Il est l'élu de notre Prophétie…

-Vous aviez une Prophétie ? Demanda Neville, abasourdi.

-Vois-tu Neville, la Force représente l'équilibre. D'un côté le Bien, de l'autre, le Mal. Ceux qui possèdent la Force sont censé permettre à l'Univers de trouver le juste milieu. Cependant, depuis plusieurs décennies, la Mal gagnait petit à petit du terrain sur le Bien… La Force établit alors une Prophétie, selon laquelle naîtrait un Élu, qui ramènerait l'équilibre…

-Et cet Élu était ce Luke ?

-Tout à fait. Nous avons, -moi en particulier-, d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de son père, Anakin. Je l'ai trouvé sur une planète quasi désertique du nom de Tatooine. Lui et sa mère étaient esclaves, et sa mère ne s'expliquait pas son existence, car elle l'avait porté, enfanté et élevé sans avoir connu d'homme susceptible de donner vie à ce bébé… Anakin avait un taux de midichloriens supérieur à vingt-mille, mais il n'a jamais pu renoncer à son attachement… C'était un garçon brillant, mais orgueilleux… Bien que mon premier Padawan et moi ayons tenté de notre mieux de lui enseigner tout notre savoir, il n'a jamais pu renoncer à sa mère, qu'il avait laissée sur Tatooine. Lorsque, presque devenu Jedi, il est retourné la voir et a appris qu'elle avait été enlevée et torturée par les hommes des sables, il s'est lancé à leur poursuite, refusant de croire à sa mort. Elle s'est finalement éteinte dans ses bras et, fou de rage, il a exterminé les hommes des sables… Il s'était aventuré pour la première fois du Côté Obscur de la Force, et lorsque cela arrive, même si tu en reviens, le Côté Obscur dominera pour toujours ton destin…

Qui-Gon s'interrompit un moment. Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard triste, Neville devina qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé…

-Et ensuite, qu'est-il arrivé ?

Qui-Gon se tourna vers lui d'un air attristé.

-Nous, les Jedi, avons de tout temps combattu les Seigneurs Sith, -ceux du Côté Obscur-, et pendant longtemps nous les avons crus disparus, mais à un moment, nous n'avons plus pu ignorer cette menace… Cependant, au moment ou nous avons choisi d'enfin la reconnaître, il était déjà trop tard… La seconde fois qu'Anakin s'est laissé tenter par le Côté Obscur, il a assassiné de sang froid un ennemi désarmé et à genoux devant lui, devant le Chancelier Palpatine, le chef du Sénat, à qui les les pleins pouvoirs avaient été accordés pour faire face à la guerre… J'ignore encore et ignorerait toujours si les choses auraient pu s'arranger, mais à cause d'Anakin, elles n'ont fait qu'empirer. Il s'est secrètement marié à la Sénatrice de la planète Naboo, qui est tombée enceinte de lui. Il aurait pu quitter l'Ordre, et vivre avec elle, si la Force ne lui avait pas envoyé des visions dans lesquelles il la voyait mourir en couches. Fou de d'amour et de douleur, il s'est tourné vers le chancelier, en réalité le Seigneur Sith que nous recherchions, pour trouver un moyen de la sauver. Paradoxalement, c'est cela qui a privé sa compagne de toute envie de vivre… Cela et l'instauration de l'Empire, alors que le but du Sénat était la liberté... Les Jedi ont été exterminés, et Anakin a lui-même froidement assassiné tous les jeunes Padawan, parfois des enfants de moins de cinq ans… Par la suite, Obi-Wan et moi-même, -Obi-Wan était mon premier Padawan-, l'avons combattu et vaincu, mais nous l'avons laissé pour mort. Il a alors ressuscité en temps que Sith, sous le nom de Darth Vador… Les enfants de Padmé, Luke et Leia, ont été élevés séparément : Luke a été élevé sur Tatooine, dans la famille que sa grand-mère avait fondée avec son dernier maître, et Leia a été adoptée par le Sénateur d'Alderand. Par la suite, ses deux enfants se sont élevés contre Anakin. Luke en devenant le Jedi qui a causé la mort de Darth Vador, et Leia en devenant la Chef de la résistance, le réseau de l'Alliance...

-Donc Darth Vador et le Chancelier Palpatine, -l'Empereur je suppose-, sont morts ?

-En effet. En réalité, Anakin est même revenu à la vie, car alors que Luke croyait que ses amis étaient morts, partiellement à cause de lui, il a refusé de passer du Côté Obscur… Fou de rage, l'Empereur a tenté de le tuer, et Luke, Jedi, n'a pas résisté… Darth Vador n'a pas supporté de voir l'Empereur tuer son fils, c'est finalement lui qui l'a tué. Anakin était finalement revenu du Côté Obscur et est mort en paix…

-Et Luke, est ce qu'il a survécu ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est lui qui a refondé l'Ordre Jedi… Répondit Qui-Gon en souriant…

Neville fronça les sourcils. Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête ! Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler d'un seul coup et il n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris…

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à penser, et il est l'heure de repas. Peut être devrions-nous nous arrêter la pour l'instant…

Neville, qui tentait toujours de démêler certaines choses, acquiesça distraitement. Il n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre, mais il avait une chose qu'il avait retenu : ce pouvoir qu'avaient ces gens, ces Sith, mais surtout, ces Jedi, si bons et justes, il l'avait aussi…

-Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi distrait, sans remarquer que le Jedi suivait avec ravissement ses pensées…

-Oui Neville ?

-Pensez-vous que je puisse devenir un Jedi ?

Qui-Gon, encore et toujours, sourit.

-Tu en as toutes les capacités, cependant, tu es un peu âgé pour commencer un entraînement… Le problèmes est que, justement, tu as eu le temps de t'attacher à certaines personnes, comme ta famille… Tout dépendra de toi, de ton désir d'atteindre ton objectif… Si tu souhaite réellement devenir Jedi, il te faudra renoncer à beaucoup de choses...

-Notamment ma famille, répondit Neville d'un air sombre.

\- En effet, répondit simplement le Jedi, cependant, si tu choisit de t'engager dans cette voie, il me faudra d'abord convaincre le Conseil avant d'avoir l'autorisation de te former… Ne t'inquiète pas non plus trop pour cela, je suis passé maître dans l'art de les horripiler…

Neville ne put retenir un sourire. Cet homme avait un don pour le rassurer. Avec ce qu'il avait appris, il soupçonna d'ailleurs la Force d'y être pour quelque chose… Bah, peu importe…

-Pouvez-vous me laisser quelques jours afin d'y réfléchir ?

-Bien sûr, c'est normal. Que dirais-tu de nous revoir Samedi, après le petit-déjeuner ?

Neville y réfléchit un moment, puis acquiesça.

-D'accord. A Samedi alors…

-Au revoir Neville, répondit simplement le Jedi…

Qui-Gon regarda le garçon partir. Il devait absolument parler de lui au Conseil. Il avait sondé son esprit tout au long de leur entretien, et bien qu'il contienne sa dose de souffrance et de ressentiment, ce garçon était monstrueusement avide de connaissance. Et de reconnaissance. Mais il ne la recherchait pas pour autant. Une chose était sure, si il réussissait à se détacher de ce qui le faisait souffrir, alors il aurait un grand avenir...


	9. Chapter 9

Neville passa les deux jours suivants encore plus tête en l'air que d'habitude…

Il ne cessait de retourner tout ce qu'il avait appris dans sa tête et de se demander « était-ce possible ? » Pouvait-il devenir un Jedi ? Qui-Gon disait qu'il en avait les capacités, et il était le premier à croire en lui… Il était si partagé…

Pouvait-il devenir un Jedi ? Il en avait envie, mais en avait-il le droit ? Il était un Sang-Pur… Il avait un nom à porter, à transmettre… Son grand-père, qui était Jedi, avait d'ailleurs choisi de renoncer…

Mais il l'avait apparemment toujours regretté… Qu'aurait-il fait si il avait vécu ? Si il avait su ? Aurait-il élevé son petit fils comme un Longbottom ? Ou bien comme un Longtom ?

Neville aurait tellement aimé tenter sa chance… Pour une fois qu'on lui disait qu'il pourrait faire autre chose de sa vie que de récurer les cages des veracrasses… Pour une fois qu'on lui disait qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de bien, quelque chose de grand… Et il y avait la Force aussi… Cette Force qu'il avait toujours sentie en lui… Cette Force qu'il n'avait jamais comprise… Cette Force en laquelle jamais qui que ce soit n'avait cru…

Il était trois heures du matin, et Neville était assis en pyjama dans son lit. Voilà des heures qu'il s'y tournait et retournait sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Comme les deux jours d'avant et il commençait à réellement être fatigué… Pourtant, il était si excité, que dormir était de l'ordre de l'impossible… Ce Qui-Gon… Il lui faisait entrevoir de tels espoirs… Toucher du doigt une telle destinée… Sa famille, sa grand-mère, ceux qu'il aimait, ses parents, tous, ils pourraient enfin être fiers de lui… Il ne serait plus une source de mépris…

Une petite voix au fond de lui lui souffla qu'il était en train de faire preuve d'orgueil, et il se calma instantanément… Et même si la voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Qui-Gon Jinn, Neville savait qu'elle venait de lui même.

C'était simplement sa Force qui reconnaissait déjà le Jedi comme son Maître…

Neville, toujours assis au milieu de son lit, prit une grande inspiration, et souffla doucement. Il recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'apaise… Lentement, il entra en état de méditation, comme lorsqu'il le faisait si souvent autrefois, au bord du lac du château Longbottom, en Écosse… A cette époque là, du haut de ses six ans, il percevait instinctivement cette puissance au fond de lui, et cherchait à entrer en contact avec elle… Mais comme tous les membres de sa famille criaient haut et fort qu'à six ans, il n'avait toujours pas eu un seul accès de magie instinctive, et qu'il était sans doute un cracmol, il le faisait loin d'eux. Parce qu'ils ne le croyaient pas lorsqu'il en parlait. Cela le blessait beaucoup, mais personne ne l'avait jamais cru.

Neville se souvint qu'il pleurait beaucoup à cette époque là, et plus il se faisait rabrouer, plus il partait s'isoler, à la recherche de cette force qu'il sentait en lui, à l'époque, il y croyait encore…

Il avait finit par s'arrêter, avec le temps…

Neville chassa de ses pensées ces sombres souvenirs, et essaya d se concentrer. Il voulait essayer de retrouver cette sensation qu'il avait à l'époque, cette merveilleuse sensation de plénitude…

Lentement, au rythme de ses inspirations, puis, de ses expiration, il senti sa Force se réveiller… Il se sentit soudain absurdement joyeux, aussi joyeux qu'il avait pu être triste pendant toute sa vie… Était-ce sa Force qui était à ce point ravie de sentir de nouveau la présence de son Maître ? Était-ce sa Force qui avait été si triste autrefois, d'avoir été abandonnée ? Par le grand Merlin, les midichloriens, tous microscopiques qu'ils soient, éprouvaient-ils des sentiments!?

Neville gloussa à cette idée. Il en doutait, mais cette hypothèse méritait d'être explorée. Après tout, utiliser la Force, c'était communiquer avec ses midichloriens, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas être tristes ou joyeux, eux aussi ? Cette joie qu'il ressentait lui donnait envie de hurler ! Il avait envie de se lever et de partir courir pieds-nus dans l'herbe gelée du parc de Hogwarts en hurlant à tue-tête… Nul doute qu'il allait écoper d'une sérieuse retenue, mais c'était tellement tentant, et il se sentait prêt à tout affronter actuellement...

Il sentait sa Force parcourir son corps et picoter le bout de ses doigts. Mû par une envie irrépressible, il en pointa un vers son oreiller. Il observa le coussin qui s'élevait lentement dans les airs jusqu'au plafond… Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il croyait encore en lui même et fronça les sourcils… Il prit trois grandes inspirations pour se calmer et se préparer, et entrouvrit doucement les rideaux de son baldaquin…

Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de lui même pour ne pas tout laisser tomber…

Le dortoir des garçons de Gryffindor était sens dessus-dessous !

Si ses amis se réveillaient maintenant, il allait avoir du mal à leur expliquer pourquoi la plupart d'entre eux voletaient allègrement dans la pièce au milieu de toutes leurs possessions… Livres, oreillers, vêtements, valises, même !

Neville prit une nouvelle grande inspiration pour se calmer. Lentement, il pointa chaque élève du doigt et les guida jusqu'à leur lit. Il essaya de remettre le dortoir à peu près en état, mais il ne pouvait pas refaire les lits à distance, alors il se contenta de restituer à chacun ses draps… Il s'efforça de mettre les bonnes valises au pieds des bons lits et les bonnes peluches dans les bon bras (si, si…). Une fois cela fait, il rentra prudemment derrière ses rideaux et relâcha son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu… Toute la tension qui l'avait habité le quitta un seul coup et il retomba mollement sur son oreiller, qu'il avait également récupéré. Il y tourna son visage et se mis à y glousser d'une manière presque hystérique. Il avait fait léviter tout le dortoir de Gryffindor ! Lui Neville Longbottom, l'incapable, le cracmol, la calamité ambulante, avait fait léviter un dortoir entier ! Si sa grand-mère savait ça !

Son enthousiasme se calma quelque peu lorsqu'il se dit que sa grand-mère ne le partagerait sans doute pas. Vu l'opinion qu'elle avait de son grand-père, elle n'allait certainement pas accepter qu'il devienne Jedi, et il avait ses obligations de Sang-Pur…

Neville grogna et se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Au Diable les Sang-Purs ! Il avait été plus heureux pendant ces quelques dernières secondes, que pendant toute sa vie ! Il se tourna une nouvelle fois, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un cri strident en provenance du dortoir des deuxième années, il savait ce qu'il allait dire à Qui-Gon…


	10. Chapter 10

Qui-Gon se rendit à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, et se demanda ce qu'il risquait d'entendre ce matin là. Il avait été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par une décharge inhabituelle de Force, même D8 l'avait senti…

Hilare, il écouta attentivement les conversations dans les couloirs et la grande salle : apparemment, un fantôme avait mis sens dessus-dessous le dortoir des garçons de Gryffindor. Pas seulement celui des premières années, mais tout le dortoir des garçons ! Rien n'avait été volé, mais tout avait changé de place ! Même les élèves, qui s'était parfois réveillés sur la moquette ou dans le lit d'un autre, toutes les affaires avaient été mélangées… Les elfes en étaient d'ailleurs terrorisé, et ne voulaient plus aller nettoyer…

Il attrapa le regard du jeune Longbottom et lui fit un franc sourire derrière son bol de thé. Le garçon rougit et tenta de se cacher derrière sa tartine…

Si le garçon acceptait d'être formé, et Qui-Gon n'avait absolument plus aucun doute sur ce point, il se donnait jusqu'au vacances de Noël avant de prévenir le Conseil… Jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël… Il savait que Neville allait rentrer chez lui à cette période, et de son état d'esprit à son retour allait dépendre sa destinée…

Qui-Gon avait terminé son petit-déjeuner depuis longtemps maintenant, et il était à son bureau, comme convenu, à attendre le jeune Longbottom. Il savait d'ailleurs pertinemment que le jeune Longbottom en question était planté derrière la porte et hésitait à entrer, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter les choses… Si il devait devenir Jedi, il devait apprendre à ne pas se laisser arrêter par une simple porte…

Qui-Gon entendit finalement un long soupir et le garçon entra sans frapper.

-Vous saviez que j'étais la, n'est ce pas ?

-Effectivement, je t'attendais. Du thé ? Il vient de Tatooine…

Neville ouvrit des yeux curieux. Il se demandait quel goût pouvait bien avoir le thé d'une autre planète…

-Assied-toi, lui dit Qui-Gon.

Neville s'exécuta. Il observa le Jedi qui préparait le thé sur un petit réchaud.

-Il me faudra renoncer à la sorcellerie, n'est ce pas ?

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils.

-Pas forcément complètement. Je n'ai pas assez connu ton grand-père pour savoir comment il se débrouillait, mais, comment dire… Eh bien tu vois Neville, la magie est quelque chose qui n'existe que sur Terre… A l'inverse, la Force existe dans tout l'Univers, donc…

-Donc la magie est inefficace sur quelqu'un qui maîtrise la Force, termina Neville.

-Tout à fait. Ou alors, elle ne le sera que sur son corps physique, ses capacités mentales, physiques, intellectuelles ou magiques ne seront pas affectées… Comme je n'ai jamais été confronté à cette question avant, je ne peux te dire si tu pourrais utiliser la magie pour les usages habituels, dans un autre monde… Ça vaut le coup d'essayer à mon avis, mais si le monde en lui même n'est pas magique, je pense que cela pourrait ne pas marcher…

Neville hocha la tête. C'était logique. Il comprenait. Il soupira.

-Monsieur ?

Qui-Gon cessa de s'affairer autour de son réchaud et se tourna vers lui. Une délicate odeur d'herbe fumée commençait à envahir la pièce…

-Oui ?

-Il me faudra renoncer à ma famille, n'est ce pas ? A mon nom, à mon titre… Et à ma future famille…

Qui-Gon se tourna vers lui d'un air grave.

-Oui.

Neville rougit un peu.

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire de rester chaste ?

Qui-Gon rit légèrement.

-Tu me rappelle mon ancien Padawan. Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? C'est pourtant toi qui a vu la vérité dans mes paroles, pas Malfoy…

-Malfoy ne voit l'hippogryphe dans le couloir que si il est couvert de gallions… Grommela-t-il.

-Jolie comparaison. Cependant, tu as raison. La chasteté n'était nécessaire que sous l'ancien Ordre Jedi. Tu peux te marier sous le nouveau, ce n'est simplement pas notre choix à Obi-Wan et moi… En revanche, tu devras réellement te détacher de tes sentiments Neville… Je me suis renseigné sur ce qui est arrivé à tes parents…

Neville fronça les sourcils alors que Qui-Gon lui servait une tasse de thé.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que j'ai senti la Force en toi dès que nous nous sommes croisés dans le Hogwarts Express, mais que j'ai aussi senti ta colère, ta haine et ton désarroi. Tu devras te débarrasser de tout ça… Pire, tu devras pardonner…

Neville repensa à ses parents, délirants sur leur lit d'hôpital, si fou qu'ils le reconnaissaient à peine… Puis, il repensa à Bellatrix Lestrange, et la Haine l'envahit...

-Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit possible, énonça-t-il d'un air sombre…

Qui-Gon prit une gorgée de son thé, et Neville se rappela de l'existence de sa propre tasse. Il prit une gorgée du breuvage et un délicat goût sucré d'herbe et de fumée envahit son palais.

-Neville, qu'est pour toi Bellatrix Lestrange ? Demanda Qui-Gon.

-Une folle, répondit automatiquement le garçon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle a suivit Voldemort et qu'elle prends plaisir à tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est…

-Folle ? Compléta Qui-Gon, tu as une vision bien étroite de ce qui est peut être la réalité…

Neville reprit une gorgée de thé et fronça les sourcils.

-Neville, est ce que pour toi la torture et le meurtre peuvent avoir une légitimité ?

Neville fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Décidément, ça lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce Jedi…

-La torture, jamais. Le meurtre…

-Tu veux dire, par exemple, pour protéger ta famille ?

-Par exemple…

-Imagine, Neville, que tes parents aient menacé la famille de Bellatrix, est ce que leur meurtre aurait été légitime ?

Neville ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Non. Dans tous les cas, c'étaient ses parents. Leur meurtre ne pouvait pas être légitime…

-Maintenant, Neville, imagine qu'il y ait quelqu'un que tu adore… Quelle qu'en soit la raison, tu es fou de cette personne, tu es prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle… Si elle te demande de tuer quelqu'un, le feras-tu ?

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Neville, horrifié.

-C'est ton toi actuel qui répond. Essaye de te mettre en condition. Il y a cette personne que tu adore et que tu idolâtre plus que tout au monde. Elle te demande de tuer quelqu'un, que fais tu ?

Neville y réfléchit un long moment. Son visage se crispait, ses sourcils se fronçait, comme si son cerveau était arrivé à une conclusion que son esprit ne voulait pas admettre… Finalement, il s'avoua vaincu.

-Je tue cette personne, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Le fait que tu adore cette personne, qui t'as demandé de commettre cet acte si horrible, rend-il ton acte légitime ?

Neville fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et se remit à réfléchir.

-Pour les proches de la personne que je tue, non, jamais. Mais pour moi, oui…

Qui-Gon reprit une gorgée de son thé pendant que Neville restait silencieux.

-Neville ? Appela Qui-Gon.

-Oui ? Répondit le garçon en relevant la tête.

-Et si Voldemort était une personne que Bellatrix idolâtre ?

Neville grimaça.

-Je vois. Le meurtre n'est jamais légitime n'est ce pas ? Il ne tient qu'à nous d'infliger de la souffrance ou non, et si nous le décidons… Il n'y a que nous pour décider si ce que nous faisons est bien, ou mal… Bellatrix n'est pas responsable de sa folie, et elle considérait probablement ses actes comme légitimes… Donc je dois lui pardonner...

Qui-Gon faillit lâcher sa tasse, tant il était impressionné…

Il comptait simplement mettre le garçon sur le long chemin du Pardon, il ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin dans son analyse…

Neville rougit de voir le Jedi si abasourdi. Avait-il vraiment été si bon dans sa réponse ? En réalité, Qui-Gon l'avait mis face à une vérité qu'il refusait d'accepter depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais vu Bellatrix Lestrange, mais l'état lamentable de ses parents lui en disait assez. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il infliger une telle souffrance sans être complètement fou ? Sans souffrir soi-même ? Neville ne savait pas si Bellatrix était amoureuse de Voldemort ou le voyait comme un Dieu et il n'en avait rien à faire… Elle avait tué, torturé, elle avait agi au nom de son Seigneur et n'en éprouvait apparemment aucun remord… C'était d'ailleurs ça qui était le plus difficile à accepter, mais si elle avait agit au nom de son Dieu, comment, pourquoi aurait-elle du s'en vouloir ? Elle était juste folle, folle à lier, probablement autant que Voldemort…

Neville soupira et se dit qu'il devait vraiment apprendre à bloquer ses pensées, car maintenant qu'il était plus fortement connecté à sa Force, il ressentait celle du Jedi, qui, par moment, se mélangeait à la sienne… Pourtant, ce n'était pas réellement invasif, intrusif… Cela l'était pour l'instant, mais c'était comme si Qui-Gon faisait plus cela par habitude que par dessein. Les Jedi partageaient-ils tous leur pensées ? N'avaient-ils aucun secrets les uns pour les autres ?

-Chacun a et aura toujours ses secrets. Après, bien sûr, il y a les secrets que l'on cache volontairement, et ceux que l'on laisse échapper par erreur… Il y aussi ceux qui ne sont pas vraiment des secrets, mais que par respect, on choisit d'ignorer… Les premiers concernent nos missions, ou le Côté Obscur… Ce n'est d'ailleurs jamais bon lorsque des missions nous conduisent à cacher nos pensées à nos collègues… Cela signifie que nous en espionnons un, que nous le soupçonnons de cacher des informations, et donc, de se tourner vers le Côté Obscur, ou bien nous le soupçonnons, à un moment ou à un autre, d'avoir violé nos règles. De s'être marié, par exemple. Ou bien d'avoir abattu un ennemi par plaisir…

-Et les deux autres sortes ? Demanda Neville.

-Ces deux sortes se rejoignent. Crois-tu, par exemple, que personne ne sache que je suis amoureux de mon premier Padawan ? Que Obi-Wan est amoureux de moi ? Que nous avons échangé un baiser autrefois ?

-Vous vous aimez d'un amour partagé ?

-Bien sûr. Et cela fait partie des secrets que nous n'avons jamais cachés. Parce que lorsque nous nous sommes enfin avoué nos sentiments, nous avons tous les deux su qu'il ne serait jamais question d'une relation…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Neville, n'aviez-vous pas envie d'être heureux.

-Bien sûr que si, mais nous étions des Jedi, Neville. Enfin, moi, j'étais un Jedi. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, il n'était qu'un Padawan, et il l'était d'ailleurs toujours lorsque lui s'est rendu compte des siens… J'étais à deux doigts de mourir, et il m'a sauvé la vie de justesse. A peine avais-je repris pied sur la terre ferme, qu'il a fondu en larmes dans mes bras en disant qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre… Au terme de sa crise de larme, lorsque j'ai compris qu'il pleurait parce qu'il éprouvait pour moi les mêmes sentiments que j'avais pour lui, je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne le quitterais jamais et que je vivrais pour lui en le consolant d'un baiser… Mais il était déjà un Jedi dans son cœur. Nés avec la Force, Neville. Nés pour protéger ceux qui ne l'ont pas, nés pour protéger la Liberté… Nés pour souffrir aussi, mais une fois que tu as commencé, peux-tu abandonner ?

Neville y réfléchit un moment, puis il répondit.

-Non… Ce n'est pas seulement une Voie, pas un simple chemin de vie… C'est un Devoir…

-Exactement Neville… Si tu t'engage dans cette voie, tu dois bien comprendre ça… La Force, en te choisissant, t'a confié une mission : celle de la servir… Fait le Bien, fait le Mal, c'est à toi de choisir… Et aussi stupide soit cette phrase, elle est vraie : il faut de tout pour faire un monde, Neville. Le monde, c'est l'Équilibre. Peut importe le chemin que tu choisiras, tu trouveras toujours des alliés, et des ennemis, et tôt ou tard, ton destin s'accomplira, et tu mourras après avoir vécu ce que tu avais à vivre… Après avoir fait ce que tu devais faire...

Neville soupira.

-Je suppose que quelque part, c'était aussi le cas pour mon grand-père, mais il n'en semblait pas heureux…

-Qui sait, peut être lui aussi a-t-il laissé derrière lui une personne qu'il aimait… Et en plus, pour trouver une femme terre à terre qui le tenait en piètre estime, d'après ce que tu m'as dit…

Neville haussa les épaules.

-Plutôt, oui… C'est ce que j'ai compris… Les autres Jedi ferment les yeux parce qu'ils sont comme vous, n'est ce pas ?

-Neville, de toute ma vie, de tous mes voyages, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme ou de femme sans cœur… Le plus proche en serait probablement l'Empereur, ou mieux, les clones sans sentiments qui constituaient son armée… Mais c'est son cœur qui a conduit Anakin du Côté Obscur, son cœur tourmenté par l'Amour et rongé par la Haine… Même Maître Yoda, du haut de ses neuf cent ans, n'a pas pu ne jamais aimer à mon avis... J'en suis même sûr...

Ils burent un instant leur thé en silence, laissant leur pensées remplir la pièce comme la vapeur de leurs tasses, tenter de démêler les mots… Et puis finalement, Neville demanda.

-Monsieur ?

Qui-Gon se tourna vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes là en fait ?


	11. Chapter 11

Qui-Gon sourit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait cette question et il s'étonnait qu'il ne la lui ait pas encore posée…

-Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de Voldemort ?

Neville sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a cette réaction ici ?

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien… Il a tué tant de gens, fait tant de mal… Les gens ont peur…

-Est-ce vrai, Neville ? As-tu peur de lui ?

-Bien sûr, répondit automatiquement Neville.

-Pourtant, il n'est pas la.

-Je sais, répondit Neville.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Neville haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-L'as-tu déjà vu ? As-tu déjà vu à quel point il était fou ?

-Non, il est mort le jour de mes un an !

-Alors pourquoi as-tu peur ? Demanda Qui-Gon en souriant derrière sa tasse de thé.

Neville se mit à ronchonner.

-D'accord… Je n'ai pas peur de lui puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ce n'est qu'un réflexe, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi… Mais il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur d'un danger qui n'est pas immédiat, n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, jeune Neville… (Il s'était retenu de dire « jeune Padawan »… Le garçon était doué…) Et même lorsque le danger est immédiat, il n'y pas nécessairement besoin d'avoir peur… Si tu t'engages dans la voie du Jedi, tu apprendras à décomposer chaque mouvement de ton adversaire, à prévoir le prochain, et à l'éviter, pour pouvoir riposter. Il te suffira de garder ton calme. Celui qui le perds a déjà perdu. Bon nombre de tes ennemis agiront de manière impulsive, ce qui rendra leurs actions bien plus facile à prévoir…

-Quelqu'un d'impulsif ne frappe pas au hasard ?

-Si, mais quelqu'un qui frappe au hasard ne songe pas à se défendre… Et si la Force est avec toi, tu pourras prédire même les plus impulsifs de ses mouvements…

-Et si elle ne l'est pas ?

-Tu mourras.

-Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma première question, répondit Neville d'un air distrait.

Qui-Gon eût un sourire discret. Le garçon acceptait l'idée de la mort. L'acceptait comme faisant partie de la vie…

-J'ai par hasard entendu parler de Voldemort, et du fait qu'on ne le disait pas tout à fait mort… Par curiosité, je me suis rendu sur Terre, et me suis rendu compte qu'une force obscure, similaire à celle que j'avais trouvé là ou Harry a perdu ses parents, parasite le monde, pour ne pas dire l'Angleterre…

-Donc Voldemort est bien toujours vivant ?

-Tu prononce son nom ?

-Puisque nous avons établi que je n'avais pas peur de lui, il est inutile de faire semblant, répondit Neville en haussant les épaules.

-Voldemort est pour l'instant, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mort… Cependant, il a, bien que j'ignore comment, trouvé le moyen de couper son âme en morceaux et de créer des choses appelées Horcruxes… Ces Horcruxes lui permettent de rester en vie dans ce monde, et d'attendre le moment propice à son retour…

-Donc il pourrait vraiment revenir ?

-Si il est aidé de ses fidèles, je le pense, oui…

Neville fronça les sourcils (encore !).

-Puis-je vous demander ou vous en êtes dans votre enquête ?

-Seulement si je te jure de ne rien révéler à personne, pas même à Harry… Si un jour il doit apprendre cela, il doit le faire par ma bouche…

-Entendu, répondit Neville.

-Alors dans ce cas, j'ai déjà détruit un Horcruxe, et à ta place, je me méfierais de ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Neville sursauta.

-Le professeur Quirrell ? Mais il semble trop doux et timide pour écraser une mouche… Et n'est ce pas votre meilleur ami ici ?

-Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près. (Le Parrain ^^) Cet homme cache bien son jeu. De tous les foyers de Force Obscure que j'ai pu identifier, il est le plus dense…

Neville frissonna. Qui aurait cru que cet homme si trouillard était affilié au Lord noir ?

-Comment avez-vous perçu la force de Voldemort si elle n'influe pas sur la Force Universelle ?

-Parce qu'elle influe dessus. La Force est supérieure à la magie, mais la Force de Voldemort est si sombre, qu'ici, sur Terre, elle fait pencher la balance du côté du mal…

Neville posa sa tasse et se prépara à partir. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire… Mais Qui-Gon le rappela.

-Neville ?

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-Je te donne jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël pour faire ton choix et te présenter au Conseil. D'ici là, je peux toujours essayer de t'enseigner les rudiments de la Force, qu'en dis-tu ? Cependant, si réellement tu souhaite devenir Jedi, il va te falloir perdre cet embonpoint, tu ne crois pas ?

Neville rougit. Il n'y pouvait rien. Comme les gens se moquaient de lui, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Donc il mangeait. Donc il devenais gros. Donc les gens se moquaient de lui. Donc il n'avait pas confiance en lui…

-Neville ?

Neville sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Avec ce que tu sais maintenant, sur toi-même, et sur les autres, penses-tu que ce que peuvent dire les autres puisse t'affecter ?

Neville réfléchit un moment, le nez en l'air.

-Non.

-Alors retrouve moi dès ce soir devant la statue de Barnabas-Le-Follet, pour un entraînement au combat… Disons… vers vingt heures ?

Neville sourit, hocha la tête et sortit.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou \o/

Bon, je vous informe qu'en Août, je pars bosser au fin fond de la Haute Saône, et durant tout ce mois, je n'aurais pas internet...

Rassurez-vous : je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber non plus, je pensais poster d'un seul coup les huit ou dix chapitres qui correspondraient aux semaines d'Août, mais pour ne pas vous frustrer, je ne pensais pas commencer de nouvelle histoire...

Donc bah voila quoi, vous aurez de quoi lire, mais ce sera à vous de voir si vous lisez tout d'un coup^^

* * *

A vingt heures tapantes, Neville arrivait devant la statue de Barnabas-Le-Follet et entrait dans cette salle que Qui-Gon avait nommée la « salle sur demande ». Il découvrit alors une salle gigantesque, couverte de tatamis et remplie d'armes en tout genre.

A vingt heures cinq, il s'était changé pour une tenue plus légère.

A vingt heures dix, il était en nage…

Par Merlin, comment cet homme pouvait-il être si leste ? Et pourtant, il disait n'avoir commencé que par des enchaînements basiques, « pour s'échauffer... »

Neville, les mains sur les genoux, était déjà haletant. Qui-Gon se résolut à lui faire faire un petit footing autour de la salle, pour qu'il puisse « reprendre son souffle ». Il n'avait pas précisé que la salle s'agrandirait d'une bonne centaine de mètre et prendrait la forme d'une piste d'athlétisme muggle…

A vingt-et-une heures, le jeune homme était déjà éreinté. L'art martial Jedi ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Si il avait été muggle, il aurait sans doute reconnu des mouvements approchant le karate, le kung-fu, ou le judo, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il n'en pouvait plus… En une petite heure, Qui-Gon lui avait enseigné comment attaquer, comment parer, comment défendre, mais il était loin de parvenir à tout mettre en pratique… Et le voila qui devait encore se lancer dans une série de cent pompes, cent abdominaux et cent tractions ! Neville était prêt à donner le contenu complet de son coffre à Gringotts pour un cours de potions !

A vingt-deux heures, le pauvre garçon était déjà sur les rotules. Le Jedi se résolut à s'arrêter la pour ce soir, du moins, pour ce qui était de l'entraînement physique… La dernière heure fut consacrée à la méditation et à des cours théoriques. Neville dut lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, mais Qui-Gon s'amusait à le réveiller d'une tape sur la tête à chaque fois qu'il commençait à s'assoupir…

-Je suis navré de t'infliger un entraînement si intense, mais tu dois perdre rapidement du poids si nous voulons avoir de la crédibilité devant le Conseil… D'ordinaire, un apprenti rentre au Temple sur le coup de ses trois ans, parfois moins. Cinq ans est déjà un âge limite. Le seul Padawan à être entré au Temple alors qu'il avait dix ans fut Anakin, et nous savons tous ce qu'il est devenu. Tu as déjà onze ans, d'habitude, à cet âge, l'apprenti à déjà été choisi comme Padawan Par un Jedi. Tu dois donc travailler au maximum avant les vacances de Noël. La, tu me diras quel est réellement ton choix, et je tenterai éventuellement de convaincre le Conseil. Mais je ne peux t'enseigner tout ce que tu devrais savoir pour l'instant, je ne peux que te mettre sur la voie… Tu dois parvenir à la conclusion des tes raisonnements par toi même. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, cela ne semble pas te poser de problèmes… Mais tu dois impérativement travailler, même quand je ne suis pas là ! Travaille sur toi même, sur tes émotions, apprends à te détacher de ce qui te fait souffrir et du regard des autres ! Apprends à te détacher de tes parents, de Bellatrix Lestrange, de ta grand-mère… A ton âge, si tu veux devenir Jedi, tu dois y arriver avant Noël… Et nous devons nous voir le plus souvent possible. Demain, mets ton réveil et lève toi tôt. Fait tes devoirs, et dès la fin du repas de midi, rejoins-moi ici…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Neville arriva enfin à s'effondrer sur son lit aux alentours de vingt-trois heures dix, sans avoir, heureusement, croisé qui que ce soit…

Le lendemain, Neville fut réveillé sur le coup des huit heures, par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Il fut fortement tenté par le fait de le balancer par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas humainement possible, son corps réclamait plus de sommeil… Cependant, les grommellements de ses camarades de dortoir, furieux de se faire réveiller aussi tôt un dimanche, achevèrent de le réveiller, et il se décida à se lever…

Alors qu'il petit-déjeunait dans une grande salle presque vide, ou il n'y avait pratiquement que des professeurs, il manqua de piquer du nez dans son bol de céréales. Mais il croisa le regard désapprobateur du Jedi qui, fidèle à son habitude, semblait frais comme un gardon… Ce regard lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, et il secoua la tête pour se réveiller et remettre ses idées en place… Il finit son bol de céréales, et parti à la bibliothèque.

Cette fois ci, ce fut son livre de potion qui manqua de l'achever, et il lança un regard ensommeillé à la bibliothécaire qui venait de frapper sur la table d'une manière si inappropriée… Alors qu'elle lui rappelait qu'un livre était fait pour être lu et non pour servir d'oreiller, il reprit son parchemin et considéra que ce qu'il avait déjà écrit serait suffisant. Cela faisait un rouleau de parchemin après tout. Bon, d'accord, c'était loin des quatre rouleaux demandés par Snape mais même si il recopiait le bouquin mot à mot, Snape lui mettrait un zéro… Il mit son devoir de potion de côté et passa à ceux de sortilèges et métamorphose…

Alors que sonnaient les douze coups de midi, il ne sut par quel miracle il avait réussi à finir à l'heure… Restait à savoir si ce qu'il avait écrit valait quelques chose, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas de la moitié de ce qu'il avait pu noter… Pour autant que ça le concernait, il aurait pu noter des élucubrations issues de son subconscient endormi, que cela aurait été exactement la même chose…

Son après midi fut un Enfer… Un Enfer de coups, de techniques aux noms compliqués, de parades, d'esquives, de pompes, d'abdominaux et de tractions… Son Paradis était un lit… Sa nouvelle routine était désormais établie : il suivrait un entraînement de spartiate tous les jours à partir de vingt heures, le week-end, il disposerait d'une demie-journée, -généralement le samedi matin- pour faire ses devoirs, et le reste de week-end, il le passerait avec Qui-Gon...

Le Jedi le laissa partir un peu plus tôt ce soir la. Rien qu'un peu. Neville n'était pas sur que cet entraînement physique serve à quelque chose, car la seule chose qu'il réussissait à ressentir en sortant, à part la fatigue, était la faim… Pourtant, il se restreignait, se forçait à ne pas aller aux cuisines (de toutes façons, il ne savait pas ou elles étaient) et se forçait à consommer une nourriture plus saine… Disons qu'il ne prenait qu'une seule par de tarte en dessert, qu'il préférait maintenant le rosbif aux saucisses, et les haricots verts aux pommes de terre… Les moqueries et les humiliations pleuvaient toujours, de la part de Malfoy, de Snape des autres Slytherin…

Il encaissait. Lorsqu'il sentait arriver une raillerie, il fermait son esprit, et la laissait glisser sur lui. Il ne répondait rien, et dépassait Malfoy, qui le regardait alors s'en aller d'un air furieux et dépité… Bien sûr, ce petit stratagème ne risquait pas de marcher sur Snape, mais il improvisait, essayant de ne pas se laisser dominer par la colère… Il prenait alors une grande inspiration, et attrapait au vol le mauvais ingrédient qu'un Slytherin faisait léviter jusqu'à sa potion. Il prenait une grande inspiration, et répondait un « Oui Monsieur, pardon Monsieur... » à Snape...

Qui-Gon avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à se détacher des autres et il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait également dit que travailler à fond était sa seule chance d'être admis devant le Conseil et il savait que c'était vrai aussi. Il tenait, il devait tenir… Parce qu'il avait la Force. Parce que la Force était avec lui.

Il ne lui restait que deux semaines avant les vacances. Et Neville, alors qu'il se brossait les dents, à sept heures du matin un samedi et était encore un peu endormi, failli s'étouffer avec son dentifrice et avaler sa brosse à dent lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir…

Est-ce qu'il avait des muscles ?

Cette ligne qui descendait le long de son abdomen, s'agissait-il de sa ligne abdominale ? Et cette ombre qui soulignait sa poitrine, était-elle due à des pectoraux ?

Neville, perplexe, se rinça la bouche et se regarda dans le miroir. Il leva les bras et contracta ses muscles. Est-ce que ces biceps étaient réellement aussi durs ?

Abasourdi, il baissa même son pantalon. Il n'en revenait pas, depuis quand y avait-il un creux entre ses cuisses ? Et depuis quand pouvait-on distinguer les muscles de ses jambes alors qu'il était debout ? Ou assis d'ailleurs…

Ce corps était-il réellement le résultat de deux minuscules semaines d'entraînement avec Qui-Gon ? Ce n'était pas possible, il était encore dans son lit et il allait se réveiller…

Pourtant, son estomac qui gargouilla était bien réel… Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, ce qui aurait convenu à n'importe quelle personne qui n'aurait pas à subir ses soirées… Neville se rhabilla rapidement avec des vêtements de jogging et partis, sans même s'en apercevoir, en courant dans les escaliers. Si il y avait réfléchi un peu plus, il se serait aperçu qu'il y avait encore à peine une semaine, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, même en descente… Et il ne se serait jamais levé aussi tôt non plus, donc les escaliers auraient été bondés à l'heure du petit déjeuner…

Son corps avait, heureusement, finit par s'habituer au manque de sommeil et son entraînement si intense avait visiblement finit par porter ses fruits. En se voyant prendre un bol de porridge au miel et des fruits secs, il se fit la réflexion que son nouveau régime alimentaire n'était sans doute pas étranger à sa toute nouvelle perte de poids, ni le fait qu'il se forçait à ne rien manger en revenant de ses entraînements : son corps affamé se retrouvait alors à piocher dans son tissu adipeux pendant son sommeil…

Les professeurs et ses amis lui avaient plus d'une fois demandé la raison de ses réveils si matinaux et de ses disparitions si fréquentes de la salle commune. A Gryffindor, on ne le voyait presque plus!Mais Qui-Gon avait été clair sur ce point : rien n'était officiel, donc personne ne devait savoir, surtout si cette personne était susceptible de rapporter cela à Dumbledore… Neville répondait donc invariablement aux professeurs qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir (avec son visage de déterré, personne n'aurait pu se douter du contraire), mais refusait toutes les potions de sommeil sans rêve que l'on pouvait lui proposer, en disant qu'il mettait à profit le temps qu'il passait éveillé pour étudier et aux élèves, qu'il suivait des cours particuliers, mais pour savoir de quoi, c'était une autre histoire… Neville gardait le secret, mais toutes les hypothèses étaient ouvertes, car son niveau scolaire augmentait sensiblement, petit à petit, dans toutes les matières, grâce à l'enseignement spirituel et méditatif du Jedi... Les capacités de concentration de Neville croissaient chaque jour, tout comme sa capacité à rester attentif et à retenir les informations. A chaque devoir, ses notes étaient meilleures...

A huit heures tapantes, il se retrouva devant la salle sur demande avec Qui-Gon après avoir remonté les escalier en courant, fin prêt pour une nouvelle journée de torture… Et pourtant, le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ne s'en serait passé pour rien au monde… L'endorphine qui coulait dans ses veines sous l'effort, la satisfaction de maîtriser une nouvelle technique, le plaisir de voir et d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, la fierté qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du Jedi lorsqu'il arrivait à la bonne conclusion du bon raisonnement, étaient autant de choses qu'il pouvait sans complexe avouer apprécier…

Il se sentait né pour le combat, né pour la Force… Bien sûr, il n'avait toujours pas appris à la maîtriser, cela faisait partie des choses que Qui-Gon ne pouvait lui enseigner tant qu'il n'était pas officiellement son Padawan, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'entraîner, seul, dans son lit ou ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait par miracle une seconde de libre…

Il salua le Jedi d'un air joyeux, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu lorsque Qui-Gon lui rendit son salut, et lui dit qu'aujourd'hui, il allait s'entraîner seul…

-Tu as suffisamment avancé dans ton entraînement physique et dans les bases de ton entraînement spirituel, Neville. Aujourd'hui et demain, tu vas devoir travailler sur tes sentiments. Je ne peux t'y aider, c'est pourquoi tu devras être seul… Je te laisse pour la journée, je repasserai te voir vers vingt heures…

Neville hocha la tête. Il était déçu, mais il comprenait. C'était un aspect de son entraînement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé, et même si Neville savait qu'il avait déjà fait de grands progrès par le biais de ses nombreuses conversations avec Qui-Gon, il savait qu'il lui restait encore du travail à faire... Par ailleurs, il se fit également la réflexion que depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement, Qui-Gon passait tout son temps libre avec lui. Il avait sans doute lui aussi des choses à faire et avait probablement déjà négligé sa mission…


	13. Chapter 13

Qui-Gon avait effectivement des choses à faire aujourd'hui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Neville… En fait, si il devait perdre son futur Padawan, ce serait maintenant : Il devrait affronter sa haine, sa colère, sa tristesse, et s'en débarrasser le plus possible… Il allait devoir s'approcher du Côté Obscur, suffisamment prêt pour y tomber, mais être assez fort pour s'accrocher à la falaise...

Qui-Gon avait menti, d'ordinaire, le Jedi accompagne son Padawan dans cet exercice, et cela pouvait prendre des années, mais les choses étaient trop différentes avec Neville ! Cela faisait justement partie de l'enseignement de Padawan, que Qui-Gon ne pouvait pas lui prodiguer sans l'accord du Conseil… Mais son esprit et ses sentiments étaient justement la première chose que le Conseil sonderait chez lui, et à onze ans il devrait s'en sortir seul, et le mieux possible… Dire que Qui-Gon angoissait était un euphémisme...

Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas fait de rapport, et le Conseil, notamment Obi-Wan, risquait de s'inquiéter. Le problème, c'est que pour faire un rapport, il fallait avoir quelque chose à dire. Parce que non, il ne pouvait pas se ramener comme une fleur devant le Conseil et leur dire qu'il était en train de former un Padawan de onze ans sans leur autorisation… Il ne donnait vraiment pas cher de sa peau si il l'apprenaient, et sur ce point, Yoda, avec sa capacité à lire dans les pensées et les coeurs, le terrorisait…

Il se résolut alors à forcer (encore une fois) l'esprit du vieux directeur. Dumbledore était devenu beaucoup moins invasif depuis qu'il l'avait persuadé de le lâcher…

Ce qui intéressait Qui-Gon aujourd'hui, était la Prophétie Potter. Il s'était renseigné et savait qu'il existait un lieu de stockage des prophéties au Ministère de la Magie, mais même si la Force lui garantissait de pouvoir lire n'importe laquelle, il n'avait pas envie de partir jusqu'à Londres. En fait, si il était honnête avec lui même, il reconnaissait qu'il avait la flemme… Il n'y avait pas que pour Neville que cet entraînement était fatiguant, il n'avait plus bougé autant depuis Anakin, et ça commençait à dater...

En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette prophétie pour sa mission, mais Neville avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué… Et ça lui donnerait toujours quelque chose à mettre sous la dent du Conseil...

Qui-Gon se rendit alors devant la statue qui masquait le bureau de Dumbledore et prononça le mot de passe. Il l'avait puisqu'il était professeur… Il frappa à la porte du bureau et entre lorsqu'on le lui dit.

-Mon cher Qui-Gon, s'exclama Dumbledore, vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu de votre venue…

Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand était-il « cher » ?

-Professeur Dumbledore… Je suis venu voir si vous pouviez m'aider dans ma mission...

-Mais certainement, répondit joyeusement le directeur, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-J'ai besoin de connaître la prophétie du jeune Potter…

Le professeur Dumbledore resta bouche bée.

-Il y a une prophétie ?

Qui-Gon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne faites pas l'ignorant, vous faites partie des rares personnes à la connaître, mais quel dommage que cette information ait malgré tout pu filtrer jusqu'à moi… Au départ, ce n'était vraiment qu'une rumeur d'ailleurs… C'était l'explication que les gens trouvaient à la disparition soudaine de Voldemort… Quel dommage que vos boucliers soient si insuffisants…

-Vous avez forcé mon esprit ? S'éleva Dumbledore, furieux.

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, c'est vous qui avez laissé filtrer cette information jusqu'à moi lors de notre premier entrevue… Si vous pensez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu et dans les souffrances que vous infligez au jeune Potter, vous vous trompez, continua Qui-Gon, qui commençait à s'agacer. .. Vous avez donc deux solutions, ou bien vous me parlez de cette Prophétie et tout ira bien, ou bien je vais effectivement forcer votre esprit et vous oublierez jusqu'à notre entretien...

-Comment osez-vous ? Rougit Dumbledore qui semblait sur le point de s'étouffer devant tant de culot…

-J'ose, répondit Qui-Gon, très calme, parce que vous êtes ici mon ennemi, celui de la Liberté, et celui de Harry. Cependant, vous êtes suffisamment doué pour ne pas l'être ouvertement, je suis donc contraint à une guerre rangée… Alors, que choisissez-vous ? Allez vous parler ou non ?

-Jamais, hoqueta Dumbledore, ivre de colère.

Qui-Gon haussa les épaules.

-Très bien, répondit-il.

Il passa sa main devant le visage de Dumbledore…

-Vous allez vous rasseoir et me révéler le contenu de cette prophétie, dit calmement Qui-Gon.

-Je vais me rasseoir et vous révéler le contenu de cette prophétie, répéta stupidement Dumbledore en se rasseyant.

Aussitôt, le vieil homme parla de nouveau…

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_ _... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._ »

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Dumbledore referma la bouche et sembla reprendre ses esprits en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

-Maintenant, vous allez oublier tout notre entretien et jusqu'à ma venue, dit le Jedi.

-Je vais oublier tout notre entretien et jusqu'à votre venue, dit Dumbledore.

Et Qui-Gon sortit.

Il s'accorda le loisir de rentrer chez lui avant de se pencher sur cette prophétie. Lorsque, alors qu'il était assis devant sa cheminée, il reconsidéra ce qu'il avait appris, il se dit que réellement la majeure partie de cette prophétie avait été dictée par la magie, et était donc invalidée par sa simple présence ici… Il avait déjà brisé ce lien qui faisait de Harry « l'égal de Voldemort » après tout…

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Neville. Il savait de source sure (Dumbledore, bien sur) que Harry était né le trente-et-un Juillet. C'était également la date de naissance de Neville, et Neville avait dit que Voldemort était mort le jour de son anniversaire… De ses un an, l'âge que Harry avait au moment ou il a défait Voldemort…

Donc Voldemort avait eu le choix. Et il avait soit fait le mauvais, soit fait le bon, tout dépendait des points de vue. Il avait probablement décidé de les tuer tous les deux, mais avait choisi au hasard de commencer par Harry, et cela s'était mal terminé pour lui… La Magie avait protégé Harry, la Force aurait-elle protégé Neville ?

Il fit un rapide rapport au Conseil et se sentit frissonner sous le regard perçant de Maître Yoda, mais le vieux Jedi, si il avait pu lire en lui, n'en montra rien. Il informa tous les Maîtres de ce qu'il avait découvert sur la Prophétie, et sur le fait qu'il la pensait invalidée par la Force en majeure partie. Il leur demanda leur avis sur le fait de Maître le jeune Harry au courant ou non des machinations du vieux directeur, et le Conseil lui répondit d'une manière favorable… Ce jeune garçon méritait d'être au courant qu'il était utilisé pour obtenir du pouvoir, et qu'il pouvait finalement vivre une vie normale. Le Conseil allait d'ailleurs réfléchir à la possibilité de mener une action corrective contre le professeur Dumbledore...

Qui-Gon jugeait réellement qu'à ce stade, Harry avait le droit d'être au courant. Il lui envoya donc un message pour lui dire de le rejoindre à son bureau après le déjeuner…

A l'heure dite, le jeune garçon frappa timidement à sa porte. Le pauvre Harry semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait ici, et avec raison d'ailleurs ! Qui-Gon, à quelques mois de la rentrée de sa première année, n'était pour lui qu'un professeur inconnu qu'il croisait dans un couloir...

-Bonjour professeur…

-Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Euh… Bien, merci, bredouilla le jeune homme, surpris. Et vous ?

-Très bien, je te remercie. Entre, assied-toi, une tasse de thé ? Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'y mets pas de potion calmante comme le professeur Dumbledore…

-Le professeur Dumbledore met une potion calmante dans le thé qu'il sert à ses invités ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi, alors qu'il prenait un siège.

-Cela lui permet d'affaiblir les défenses mentales de son interlocuteur et de les forcer plus aisément. Ce thé vient de la planète Tatooine, ton ami Neville l'a déjà goûté et l'a beaucoup apprécié, répondit le Jedi en tendant finalement une tasse au jeune homme.

-Ce thé vient d'une autre planète ? Demanda Harry.

Qui-Gon sourit.

-Je me doutais bien que si tes muggles ne t'avaient pas parlé du monde sorcier, ils ne t'avaient probablement pas parlé de ça non plus…

Harry se renfrogna.

-Allons bon ! Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont encore caché ceux la ?

Qi-Gon rit doucement.

-Je me doute bien que tu souhaite également connaître la raison de ta présence ici, cependant, c'est une explication un peu longue, d'accord ? Arrête moi tout de suite si tu ne comprends pas...

Harry acquiesça.

-Harry, tu dois savoir que voila plusieurs siècles, les humains se sont lancés à la conquête des étoiles… Ils ont découverts plusieurs autres civilisations, certaines alliées, d'autre non, certaines humanoïdes, d'autre non… Les civilisations se sont mélangées, et au final, une grande partie des humains ont quitté la Terre, pour faire leur vie ailleurs. Ceux qui y sont restés sont ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens d'en partir ou ne le désiraient tout simplement pas. Parmi eux, il y eut les Sorciers, et bien sûr, tes ancêtres… Jusqu'ici, tu me suis ?

-Jusqu'ici, oui… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous me voulez, ni en quoi ça me concerne, répondit Harry en prenant une gorgée de son thé…

-J'y viens, rassure toi… Vois-tu Harry, rapidement, un pouvoir a été découvert… Et on s'est aperçu que ce pouvoir s'étendait à la galaxie entière ! Bien que ce pouvoir ait été très étudié, nos connaissances dessus restent minimes… Ce pouvoir s'appelle « La Force ». Il est du à des micro-organismes qui vivent en symbiose avec les cellules de tous les êtres vivants. Parfois, ces micro-organismes colonisent suffisamment une personne, pour qu'elle puisse s'apercevoir de leur existence, communiquer avec eux, et utiliser la Force… Pour faire le Bien ou le Mal, c'est à cette personne de choisir, mais pour que tout soit clair dans ta tête, ceux qui défendent la Force sont appelés Jedi, et ceux qui sont passés du Côté Obscur de la Force sont appelés Sith… Les Jedi ont pour mission de combattre les Sith, qui veulent dominer la galaxie, afin de ramener l'équilibre dans la Force et de protéger la Liberté… Je ne suis pas un Sorcier Harry, je suis un Jedi…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je suppose que ça explique la plupart des rumeurs étranges sur votre compte, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne…

-Imagine, Harry. La Force existe dans toute la galaxie, probablement dans tout l'Univers. Mais la Magie n'existe qu'ici, sur Terre. Il est donc logique que la Force soit supérieure à la Magie, n'est ce pas ?

Harry réfléchit.

-Je suppose, oui…

-Maintenant, imagine, qu'un jour, un mage noir apparaisse. Un mage noir bien moins dangereux qu'un Seigneur Sith pour la Force, mais qu'il soit si mauvais pour la Magie, qu'il possède une énergie si sombre, qu'aux abords de la Terre, elle face pencher la balance universelle du côté du Mal, que se passerait-il ?

Harry en resta bouche bée.

-On enverrait un Jedi s'en occuper ! Vous êtes la pour Voldemort ! Il est donc encore en vie !?

Qui-Gon acquiesça, l'air sombre.

-Oui Harry. Maintenant, tu dois me jurer que tout ce que je vais te dire à partir de maintenant devra rester secret ! Si tu désire réellement en parler, alors tu ne devras le faire qu'à tes plus proches amis, et eux uniquement ! Neville Longbottom est également quelqu'un de confiance, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mais aucun professeur, et surtout, surtout, pas le professeur Dumbledore ! Peux-tu me promettre cela ?

-Pourquoi pas le professeur Dumbledore ? Il est celui qui a défait le précédent mage noir et…

-Et est celui qui t'as placé chez les Dursley Harry. Il souhaitait te conditionner à obéir, pour pouvoir ensuite te manipuler à sa guise et obtenir le Pouvoir ! A la fin de notre entretien, avec ton accord, je mettrais en place un bouclier sur tes pensées qui l'empêchera de forcer tes défenses mentales, mais si tu refuse, je ne peux t'en dire plus, car ma propre mission serait compromise…

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire ! C'était Dumbledore qui avait fait de sa vie un Enfer ? Juste pour qu'il soit son chien ?

-D'accord, répondit Harry. Vous pourrez-mettre un bouclier sur mes pensées, mais maintenant, dites moi la suite…

Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

-Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'il y a une prophétie sur ta naissance… J'ai du entrer dans l'esprit du professeur Dumbledore pour l'avoir et ensuite lui faire tout oublier, cette prophétie, la voici :

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_ _... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._ »

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'y comprends rien…

-Et il n'y a à mon avis, plus grand-chose à comprendre de toute façon… La Magie n'avait pas prévu que la Force interviendrait dans ses affaires, elle n'avait pas prévu ma venue, mais ma présence invalide, d'après moi, la majeure partie de la Prophétie… La seule partie intéressante pour moi, est celle qui dit que Voldemort t'as marqué comme son égal : lorsque tu lui a renvoyé ce sort de mort, un morceau de son âme lui à été arraché et s'est incarné en toi…

-J'ai en moi un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort !? S'exclama Harry, horrifié.

-Laisse moi finir, reprit Qui-Gon. C'était cela qui faisait de toi son égal Harry. Involontairement, il a fait de toi l'un de ses Horcruxes, le réceptacle d'un de ses morceaux d'âme… Il y a plusieurs autres morceaux que je dois m'occuper de détruire. L'un d'entre eux était effectivement en toi, mais je t'en ai débarrassé à ton insu début Octobre…

-Vraiment ? Bredouilla Harry, il n'est plus en moi ?

-Non. J'ai détruit ce morceau d'âme, mais il y en a un autre à Hogwarts que je ne sais pas encore comment appréhender, il s'agit du professeur Quirrell… Ta cicatrice ne te fais plus mal n'est ce pas ?

-Non, c'est vrai, pourquoi ? Et comment le professeur Quirrell pourrait être un… Un Horcruxe ?

-Le morceau d'âme était rattaché à ta cicatrice. J'ai brisé le lien et ai combattu la Magie en utilisant la Force. Ce morceau d'âme était faible, mais il te liait à Voldemort. C'était pour cela que ta cicatrice te brûlait, non pas lorsque le professeur Snape te regardait, mais lorsque le professeur Quirrel était à proximité…

-Mais pourtant, c'est toujours le professeur Snape que je croise dans ces cas la…

-Parce que même si le professeur Snape, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, te déteste, il te protège. Je suppose que tu sais qu'il a autrefois suivi Voldemort ? D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans son âme, il s'en veut pour ses erreurs, et cherche à les racheter en étant dans le camp de Dumbledore. Cependant, je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit au courant de la moitié des machinations de ce vieil homme…

-Mais que veux Dumbledore ? Pourquoi Quirrell ?

-Dumbledore voulait que tu découvre l'existence des Horcruxes grâce à lui et les détruise un à un. Découvrant que tu en étais un toi-même, tu n'aurais eu d'autre choix que de te sacrifier. Il aurait ainsi tué Voldemort à ta place, et reçu tous les honneurs..

Harry était content d'être assis. Si il ne l'avait pas été, il serait probablement tombé…

-Et Quirrell ?

-Je ne sais même pas si Dumbledore est au courant pour Quirrell ou non, et je m'en fiche, cela ne change rien. Mais je suis sûr que Quirrell est un Horcruxe. L'énergie qu'il y a en lui est la plus sombre qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir depuis que je suis arrivée sur Terre. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux simplement le tuer. Cela provoquerai un véritable désordre dans l'administration terrienne, et causerait des problèmes à l'Ordre Jedi… Il y a eu la guerre chez nous aussi, et peu d'entre nous en ont réchappé… La Force a été pratiquement oubliée et nous sommes, pour la plupart des gens, des vestiges du passé… Nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'autorité dans les relations intergalactiques et inter-spatiales, sans compter que la Terre est une planète tellement oubliée qu'elle n'a même pas de siège au Sénat...

-Le Sénat ? Demanda Harry.

-Chaque planète de la galaxie a un Sénateur qui siège au Sénat. Le Sénat est gouverné par un Chancelier. En théorie, toutes les planètes de la Galaxie sont soumises à la Démocratie, ce qui, tu le sais, n'est pas le cas de la Terre…

-La Démocratie est appliquée dans de nombreux pays… Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas de gouvernement unique. Lorsqu'il y a un Roi et/ou une Reine sur une planète représentée au Sénat, ce Roi ou cette Reine règne sur la planète entière. Il ou elle est élue par suffrage universel, pour un mandat à la durée déterminée, et partage ses pouvoirs avec des ministres…

Harry en était bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas. Une telle utopie était-elle réellement possible ? Il réfléchit.

-Pourquoi dites-vous un Roi et/ou une Reine ?

-Parce qu'il peut arriver que deux peuples complètement différent cohabitent sur une même planète. Cela fait partie des exceptions de la démocratie, car souvent, les deux peuples ne s'entendent pas. Ceux qui vivent sous les eaux, par exemple, au fond des lacs, vont être considérés comme inférieurs, et seul le peuple qui vit sur la terre sera représenté au Sénat. Cependant, le bien être des terriens ne pouvant être assuré sans l'eau dans laquelle vit l'autre peuple, le Sénateur ou la Sénatrice de ce monde parlera au mieux pour défendre les deux…

Harry termina son thé maintenant froid et resta un moment silencieux, songeur… Son cerveau, comme tous les cerveaux humains, se focalisait sur la partie la moins importante de ce qu'il avait entendu, et il était fasciné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Mais ce que l'assistant-professeur venait de lui révéler sur lui même tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il avait besoin de savoir...

-Que cherche Quirrell au final ?

Qui-Gon soupira.

-Pour une raison que j'ignore, Dumbledore a caché au château la Pierre Philosophale, à partir de laquelle on peut changer le plomb en or, et produire l'élixir de longue vie… Un jour ou l'autre, Quirrell tentera d'obtenir la pierre pour ressusciter Voldemort… Ce jour là, et ce jour là seulement, je pourrais le tuer… Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne te faille jouer le jeu de Dumbledore, pendant encore plusieurs mois, peut être même pendant plusieurs années, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons jusqu'à ce puisse réellement éliminer Voldemort… Et surtout, l'éliminer jusque dans l'imaginaire collectif...

Harry grimaça.

-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir retourner chez les Dursley ?

Qui-Gon soupira.

-Je l'ignore encore Harry, je suis désolé…

-Combien de Horcruxes ont été détruits jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Seulement le tient. Avec Quirrell, il en reste six, plus Voldemort…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Comment savez-vous ou les trouver, et comment faites vous pour les détruires ?

Qui-Gon sourit.

-La Force Harry. La Force est supérieure à la Magie, et universelle. La ou elle fluctue du côté du Mal, je sais que je vais trouver un Horcruxe, ou bien l'un des ancien fidèles du Lord Noir… Et la ou la Force est efficace sur la Magie, la Magie est inefficace sur la Force...

-Vous trouvez les ancien Mangemorts à cause de la marque des Ténèbres ?

-Tout à fait. Il commence à se faire tard. Sans doute voudrais-tu parler de tout ça avec tes amis. As-tu d'autres questions ?

Harry y réfléchit un instant.

-Oui. Pourquoi Neville ?

Qui-Gon sourit.

-Parce que Neville possède la Force Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a que peu de magie… Et même si je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation du Conseil pour le former, j'ai quand même commencé…

Harry en fut abasourdi.

-Alors… Ses cours particuliers… Si ils se lève aux aurores… Si il disparaît de la salle commune… Sa perte de poids, ses changements physiques...

-C'est parce que je l'entraîne depuis déjà deux semaines… Il est déjà très vieux pour être présenté au Conseil, je ne sais absolument pas si je vais avoir le droit de le prendre comme Padawan… Si c'est la cas, tant mieux, je continuerai sa formation. Si ça ne l'est pas, alors il aura appris suffisamment pour vivre par lui même…

-C'est vrai qu'il a changé… Il est devenu plus adulte… Mais, attendez une minute ! Il nous disait qu'il prenait des cours particuliers, mais tout le monde pensait à des cours normaux ! Et d'ailleurs, c'était crédible, ses résultats ont augmenté partout, même en potion !

-Parce que ses facultés d'attention et de concentration ont augmentées avec la pratique de la méditation…

Harry se laissa retomber au fond de son siège. Décidément, aujourd'hui, une bizarrerie de plus ou une bizarrerie de moins… Mais ça commençait à faire beaucoup et il sentait poindre un mal de tête. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il était ici, ses amis allaient finir par s'inquiéter…

-Pouvez-vous mettre le bouclier s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Neville n'est pas au courant de tout te concernant. Je lui dirait que je t'ai parlé, mais ce sera à toi de décider si tu veux lui dire. Et si tes amis le souhaitent, j'en mettrais un sur leurs pensées aussi…

-Et Neville ?

-Si tout se passe bien, Neville aura bientôt assez de puissance pour empêcher n'importe quelle intrusion dans son esprit, et faire disparaître celui de quelqu'un d'une seule pensée…

Harry déglutit, soudainement peu rassuré.

-Tu comprends pourquoi les Jedi doivent combattre les Sith, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête sans dire un mot, pendant que Qui-Gon posait doucement deux de ses doigts sur son front et enveloppait ses pensées d'un voile protecteur.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, à quelque chose de monstrueusement douloureux ? Sourit Qui-Gon.

Harry rougit, et quitta enfin la pièce pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Mais la journée de Qui-Gon n'était pas finie : d'ici quelques heures, il devrait aller rejoindre Neville…


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou!

Comme je l'ai déjà dit la semaine dernière, je n'aurais pas internet en Août. Chose promise, chose due, je vais donc poster dix chapitres à la suite: deux pour cette semaine, et huit pour les quatre autres week-end d'Août!

Je vous informe aussi que j'ai updaté (oui je sais, ça se dit pas, c'est pas grave) deux de mes précédentes histoires: "Soirée filles!" et "Le hammam de l'amitié, et plus si affinités!". Je précise également à Lilipdlgb69 (quand elle rentrera de vacances^^) que j'en ai profité pour rajouter dans "Soirée filles!" ce que j'avais oublié...

Et comme ce sont les vacances (pour vous^^) je vais aussi poster la suite de "Soirée filles!"

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas mon maigre salaire en review, ça fait toujours plaisir^^ (et puis merde, dix chapitres d'un coup, quoi...)

P.S: Attention, si vous lisez tout d'un coup, vous vous démerdez avec votre ennui les semaines d'après, hein? :-b

* * *

Neville était épuisé. Il venait probablement de passer l'une des pires journées de sa vie, mais rétrospectivement, il se sentait mieux…

Les directives données par Qui-Gon l'avaient d'abord rendu perplexe, puis curieux… Il avait alors essayé d'analyser les sentiments qu'il ressentait, et avait finalement compris…

Le Jedi lui avait en fait demandé de revenir sur les pires moments de sa vie, d'analyser les sentiments qu'il ressentait un à un, de les étudier, les comprendre, et enfin, les effacer… Il était conscient d'être loin d'y arriver, et aussi conscient qu'il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à grand-chose en un week-end… Mais le maximum devait être fait avant qu'il passe devant le Conseil…

Au final, il avait passé la journée à méditer, pourtant, toutes ses émotions contradictoires l'avaient fatigué… Il avait beau savoir qu'il devait pardonner à Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'y arrivait pas, il avait toujours de la colère contre elle… Elle l'avait privé de ses parents, et d'une vie heureuse. Pas qu'il ait été malheureux avec sa grand-mère, mais elle l'avait élevé à la dure, et comme il était maladroit, elle ne faisait que lui donner des ordres… Le problème avec Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est qu'il voulait la voir payer…

Neville soupira. Avec des émotions pareille, il ne risquait pas de convaincre le Conseil…

Il devait pardonner à sa grand-mère aussi, pour avoir placé tous ses espoirs en lui, et à toute sa famille, pour n'avoir jamais cru en lui et l'avoir réduit à ce qu'il avait été avant de rencontrer Qui-Gon : un incapable. Une calamité ambulante qui se persuadait que rien n'était possible avant même d'avoir essayé, et qui du coup, se limitait elle même…

Il devait pardonner à son oncle pour l'avoir terrorisé en le tenant par les pieds au dessus de la fenêtre. Et pour avoir cru qu'il allait mourir lorsque cet idiot l'avait lâché, et pour une simple meringue en plus ! Une foutue meringue.. !

Neville soupira encore. Il devait accepter sa famille pour ce qu'elle était : des gens normaux et humains. Des gens au QI et aux sentiments plus ou moins limités, qui ne s'apercevaient même pas qu'ils blessaient quelqu'un… Cela, Neville devait leur faire comprendre. Il pressentait qu'il n'arrivait à rien, tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

Neville rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il les avait fermés machinalement pendant qu'il réfléchissait. A force de méditer, il en avait prit l'habitude…

Et si c'était la solution ? Même pour Bellatrix Lestrange ?

On frappa doucement à la porte et Qui-Gon entra avec un plateau de sandwichs. Il était déjà vingt heures ? Neville se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Si il était cette heure là, le repas était passé depuis longtemps…

-Monsieur ?

Qui-Gon s'assit et posa l'assiette de sandwich devant lui, Neville le sentait qui sondait sa Force et essayait prudemment de connaître son état d'esprit…

-Oui Neville ?

-Cela peut paraître bizarre comme requête, mais pensez-vous que nous puissions nous rendre à la prison d'Azkaban ?

Qui-Gon lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-La prison d'Azkaban ?

-C'est la prison des Sorciers. Les criminels y sont gardés par des créatures appelées « Dementors », qui se nourrissent de toutes les pensées et sentiments positifs…

Le Jedi fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

-Que veux-tu y faire ?

-J'aimerais rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour comprendre…

Le Jedi releva la tête, et fixa l'enfant. Neville développa.

-Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Je n'y arrive pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

L'expression de Qi-Gon se fit soucieuse.

-Tu es conscient que tu risque de ne pas avoir de réponse ? Ou bien qu'elle a probablement fait ça par plaisir ?

Neville hocha la tête.

-Je sais. Mais je pense que je n'arriverais à rien sans me confronter à elle…

Qui-Gon ne quitta pas son expression soucieuse. Neville jouait à un jeu dangereux et il le savait. Il désirait approcher le Côté Obscur de très près…

Pourtant, rares étaient les Padawan à avoir ce courage. Rares étaient ceux qui tentaient de comprendre l'origine de leur blessures. Parfois, c'était inutile, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. L'origine de leurs pertes et chagrins provenait simplement de la folie de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison à leur souffrance… Juste un coup du sort, une mauvaise chance…

Ce genre de chose était souvent la raison de l'échec de Padawan prometteurs, car ils ne comprenaient pas que cela pouvait être une raison en soit. La folie. Une décision complètement arbitraire, qui pouvait changer des dizaines de vie… Là, ça avait juste été la leur…

-Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment la voir. Le sais-tu ?

Neville haussa un sourcil.

-Honnêtement, moi non plus. Vous pourriez peut être demander à Dumbledore ?

Qui-Gon sourit.

-Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de voir ce vieux fou, mais si ça peut t'aider, je vais essayer… Cependant, soit prudent Neville, en la rencontrant, tu approcheras le Côté Obscur de très près…

Neville hocha la tête.

-Je sais. Mais je pense vraiment que c'est nécessaire… Je devrais parler à ma famille aussi...

Qui-Gon sourit. En une journée, à peine, il avait déjà encerclé les problèmes les plus gros…

-Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà bien travaillé Neville. Tu devrais manger et partir te reposer. J'ai parlé à Harry aujourd'hui. Il sait maintenant plus de choses que toi sur la Prophétie. Je lui ai parlé de toi aussi, il viendra sans doute t'interroger, par curiosité…

Neville haussa les épaules et pris un sandwich.

-D'accord, merci.


	15. Chapter 15

Qui-Gon sortit de la salle sur demande et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, il ne serait pas couché, mais il allait essayer de faire les choses bien pour une fois, et de ne pas recourir à la Force comme solution de facilité…

En chemin, il repensa à Neville. C'était fou ce que les progrès de ce garçon pouvaient être rapide ! Bon, il avait bien sûr eut du mal au début, avec l'entraînement physique, et il avait eu du mal à se concentrer aussi… Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il progressait presque deux fois plus rapidement qu'Anakin…

Pourtant, et bien que Qui-Gon ait sondé sa Force plus d'une fois, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre trace de Force pouvant provenir de son grand-père ! Au début, il avait pensé que l'homme avait instillé une partie de ce qu'il savait dans l'esprit de son petit fils, pour le cas ou il posséderait la Force, il saurait ainsi instinctivement comment s'en servir de la façon la plus basique…. Il s'était même dit qu'il avait du le faire d'une façon si habile que la manipulation devait en être indétectable, mais peut importe le moyen, implanter une pensée dans un esprit laisse toujours des traces…

Et la, rien, que dalle, nada… Au contraire, le garçon sentait de plus en plus facilement quand sa Force rencontrait la sienne…

Qui-Gon avait finit par ne plus voir qu'une seule explication : la confiance de ce garçon avait été tellement bridée pendant son enfance, il avait finit par tellement se dénigrer, que sa Force en était devenue muette, parce que la Force ne peut exister chez quelqu'un qui n'a pas conscience de sa puissance… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, ses midichloriens avaient du réagir à son état d'esprit et « s'endormir... » Et maintenant que Neville avait confiance en lui même et en ses capacités, ils s'étaient réveillés, lui conférant un pouvoir presque illimité…

Parce que Neville, Neville qui s'était toujours limité, n'en avait maintenant plus aucune barrière pour le retenir. Plus aucune règle ou loi qui lui disait ce qu'il était possible de faire ou non ! Parce qu'il n'avait finalement jamais mis ses propres capacités à l'épreuve, et ne pouvait donc pas savoir ou se situaient ses limites !

Qui-Gon frissonna. Il était déjà allé trop loin, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Maintenant, il espérait juste que Neville deviendrait, et resterait, un Jedi. Pas un Sith.

Parce qu'à côté de lui, l'Empereur risquait d'être un petit joueur...

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra, le vieil homme l'accueillit avec autant d'enthousiasme que d'habitude (il avait oublié leur dernière entrevue après tout…)

-Maître Qui-Gon ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Une tasse de thé peut-être ?

Qui-Gon secoua légèrement la tête.

-Pas à cette heure, merci. Je viens vous transmettre une requête d'un élève, que je juge pertinente et qui, à mon avis, pourrait grandement l'aider dans son développement personnel…

-Vraiment ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Eh bien voyez-vous, il semble qu'un élève m'ait choisi comme confident… En tant que Jedi, je peux lui offrir un autre point de vue sur ses problèmes…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils à la mention de son état de Jedi… Comme si il prenait cela comme un rappel de sa propre impuissance…

-Oui, et ?

-Cet élève m'a fait part d'une requête… Il aimerait se rendre à la prison d'Azkaban pour rencontrer la criminelle qui l'a privé de ses parents…

Dumbledore hoqueta de surprise.

-Pardon !? Vous voulez que j'autorise un élève mineur à se rendre au milieu des criminels et des dementors ? C'est hors de question ! Je ne le peux de toute façon pas, vous m'entendez ! Il me faudrait l'autorisation de son tuteur légal, et il est hors de question que je la demande ! D'ailleurs, de qui est ce qu'il s'agit !

Qui-Gon soupira. Bien sûr ! Le tuteur légal, il aurait du y penser ! De toute façon, c'était Dumbledore et l'administration, à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait en venant ici ?

Il fit un léger mouvement de main devant le visage du professeur Dumbledore.

-Ou est la prison d'Azkaban ?

Le regard du vieux directeur se fit légèrement vitreux.

-Sur une île rocheuse au large de Londres.

-Quelles en sont les coordonnées ?

Le vieux directeur donna les coordonnées.

-Quelles sont les conditions pour y accéder ?

-Il faut passer devant les dementors et obtenir une autorisation du ministère de la magie.

Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil.

-Les dementors sont-il des créatures magiques ?

-Oui. Ils se nourrissent de toutes les joies et ne laissent que les peines, mais tirent leur origine d'une vieille malédiction sorcière.

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils.

-Quel genre de malédiction ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement qu'il s'agit d'une malédiction. Ils en ont toutes les caractéristiques.

Qui-Gon relâcha son emprise mentale. Si le vieil homme disait qu'il ne savait rien, c'est qu'il ne savait rien.

-Quelles caractéristiques ?

-La Haine. La Haine pour les Sorciers.

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce sont les Sorciers qui les ont maudits.

Évidemment. Logique...

-Oubliez notre entretien.

-J'oublie notre entretien.

Et Qui-Gon sortit. Il se rendit à sa chambre et interrogea son droïde.

-D8, peux-tu te connecter au vaisseau d'ici ?

D8 répondit une série de bips qui voulaient dire oui.

-Pourrais-tu le piloter jusqu'ici ?

Nouvelle série de bips qui voulaient dire oui.

-Et combien de temps mettrais-tu à le faire venir ici à une altitude suffisamment haute pour ne pas terroriser les humains ?

Nouvelle série de bips.

-Alors commence dès maintenant et pose le à un endroit sans danger dans la forêt interdite…

Nouvelle série de bips. Qui-Gon ressorti pour envoyer un hiboux à Neville, lui disant de le retrouver le lendemain à l'orée de la forêt à cinq heures, sans faute…


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain, à cinq heures tapantes, Neville retrouvait le Jedi…

Il fut un instant perplexe de constater que Qui-Gon les conduisait à l'intérieur de la forêt interdite, mais il eût tôt fait de constater que le chemin qu'il prenaient était pratiquement sans danger… Il laissa sa Force s'étendre un moment et constata que Qui-Gon l'utilisait tout simplement pour les guider entre les différentes créatures magiques…

Qui-Gon sourit de sentir la Force de son élève chatouiller la sienne.

-Ton intrusion est un peu rude, Neville. Cependant, je suis impressionné que tu ait réussi à en saisir le mécanisme tout seul…

Neville rougit.

-Désolé…

-Ne le soit pas. Tu m'étonne un peu plus chaque jours et je reconnais que je commence à avoir du mal à ne rien t'enseigner qui soit destiné à un Padawan…

Neville rougit encore et choisit de changer de sujet.

-Même avec votre Force, on dirait presque que vous connaissez cette forêt…

Qui-Gon éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr Neville ! Tu te doutes bien qu'en entendant qu'elle était interdite, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de la visiter…

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

Et ça se disait adulte…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du chemin, et Neville resta bouche bée.

-Tu n'avais jamais vu de vaisseau spatial avant, n'est ce pas ? Habitue-toi vite, si tu deviens Padawan, tu devras apprendre à piloter…

-Merlin… Bredouilla Neville…

Long, effilé, avec une coque argenté, le vaisseau était un peu accidenté par le commandement de D8, mais le petit robot avait fait de son mieux. Il avait simplement déraciné quelques arbres au passage… Qui-Gon avait eu de la chance. Pour une raison inconnue, l'Empire, une fois Jedi et Padawan assassinés, s'était complètement désintéressé du Temple Jedi. La plupart des vaisseaux étaient restés bien au chaud dans leur hangar, en parfait état de marche…

Qui-Gon ouvrit le cockpit et fit asseoir Neville à la place du copilote. Fort heureusement, il était assez bon pilote pour s'en passer, car le jeune sorcier, tout à son ébahissement, aurait sans doute été bien incapable de l'aider…

Qui-Gon referma le cockpit, effectua les dernières vérifications de routine, et laissa D8 se mettre en veille. Il remercia tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait, car le droïde lui avait fait penser à faire le plein avant de repartir. Cette salle sur demande était vraiment pratique…

Lentement, il fit chauffer le moteur et mis les gaz. Ils décollèrent et il sourit de voir Neville coller son nez à la vitre comme l'enfant qu'il était. Par prudence, ils volèrent au dessus des nuages. Le vol Antarctique-Ecosse avait prit quelques heures à D8 et beaucoup d'énergie, mais le vol Ecosse-Londres leur prit à peine dix minutes. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient de retour avant le lever du soleil…

Les indications de Dumbledore étaient carrément imprécises. Qui-Gon se contenta de se diriger vers Londres, puis, l'océan. Guidé par sa Force, il se posa bientôt sur l'île rocheuse dont émanait le plus profond des désespoirs. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Inquiet, il se tourna vers Neville. Le garçon tremblait, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. N'avait pas été entraîné pour. Maudit Conseil…

Des formes sombres croisaient autour de la prison et venaient déjà à leur rencontre. Il y avait urgence.

-Neville, appela-t-il, Neville, tu m'entends ?

Le garçon, le regard dans le vide, laissa échapper un sanglot. Qui-Gon le secoua.

-Neville ! C'est moi, Qui-Gon ! Si tu m'entends, écoute moi ! Tu dois fermer ton esprit ! Comme tu faisais avec Malfoy, comme tu faisais avec Snape ! Tu m'entends ? Ferme ton esprit ! Ces créatures se nourrissent de tes souvenirs heureux Neville, et si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit, pour la plupart, de tes souvenirs de ces dernier jours ! Si tu ne réussis pas à surmonter cette épreuve, tu ne pourras plus jamais ressentir ce bonheur ! Neville, tu m'entends !

Neville laissa échapper un autre sanglot. C'était fini. Il était fini. Il n'en était pas capable, il ne serait jamais Jedi…

-Neville, reprends-toi ! Tu en es capable, Neville, tu en as la Force, tu m'entends ? La Force est avec toi !

Neville sursauta. Oui. Il avait la Force. Il était presque un Padawan. La Force était avec lui…

Neville secoua la tête et ferma son esprit.

Qui-Gon poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait réussi !

Il regarda à l'extérieur, les créatures sombres qui encerclaient le vaisseau. Des mains décharnées éraflaient la coque, aucun visage n'était à voir sous leurs capuchons…

-Ce sera sans doute pire à l'intérieur…

Neville hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il était gelé. Ses défenses mentales n'étaient pas au point, il entendait tous les cris des prisonniers… Mais au moins, ses souvenirs ne l'abandonnaient plus… Il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur les deux dernières semaines…

Après avoir croisé son regard déterminé, Qui-Gon ouvrit le cockpit du vaisseau, et tint aussitôt les dementors à distance. Dumbledore n'avait pas menti, la Force était efficace sur eux…

-Je me nomme Qui-Gon Jinn et voici Neville Longbottom. Nous avons l'autorisation du ministère pour rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange…

Les dementors restèrent devant eux, tels des spectres de douleur. Qui-Gon crut un instant que cela n'avait pas marché, puis, finalement, les silhouettes s'écartèrent et les laissèrent passer. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la porte de la prison. Qui-Gon avait la main posée sur l'épaule de Neville, pour le protéger de son mieux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle souffrance. Quels genre de monstres étaient les Sorciers pour oublier leurs criminels dans un endroit pareil ? Même la plus folle des personnes ne méritait pas de passer le reste de sa vie et de mourir dans un endroit pareil…

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la prison, et les cris et gémissements pitoyables des prisonniers leurs donnèrent la nausée. Ils parcoururent la travée, essayant de d'ignorer les prisonniers affalés dans leur cellules, leurs supplications, leurs cris de souffrance…

Tous deux ignoraient ou était Bellatrix Lestrange. Même Neville ne l'avait jamais vue. Il savait que sa grand-mère avait toujours gardé les articles qui parlaient d'elle, comme un rappel macabre du visage de cette personne honnie, comme pour se rappeler du visage de celle qu'elle devait haïr…

Neville avait toujours refusé de contempler ce visage…

Pourtant, ils la trouvèrent facilement. C'était facile.

Elle riait.

Assise au milieu de sa cellule, environnée par les cris et les supplications, elle riait…

C'était pratiquement la seule femme de la prison. Comme les autres, elle était vêtue de haillons. Les murs de sa cellule suintaient d'humidité et étaient couverts de mousse. Les trous entre les briques faisaient de la prison toute entière un nid à courants d'airs.

Et elle riait.

Ils se tinrent un moment devant elle, attendant qu'elle remarque leur présence. L'emprise de Qui-Gon se faisait chaque seconde plus forte sur l'épaule de Neville, il sentait sa résolution faiblir…

-Si tu le souhaite, nous pouvons partir…

Neville sursauta, comme si il avait oublié sa présence, et secoua violemment la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place…

-Non, répondit-il. Je dois la voir…

Leur petit échange avait attiré l'attention de Bellatrix. Elle se rapprocha d'eux en rampant sur le sol de sa cellule, les regardant d'un air curieux.

-Tu voulais me voir, petit garçon ? Je ne te connais pas pourtant ?

Neville la regarda dans les yeux, et du se battre avec lui même pour ne pas détourner le regard. Dans ses yeux brillait le spectre de la Folie… Cette lueur folle, comme si tout son être était une coquille vide… Comme si elle n'était qu'une marionette, un pantin, animée de l'intérieur par une seule chose, une seule idée : la Folie...

-Je m'appelle Neville Longbottom…

Bellatrix hurla de rire.

-Tiens ! Le petit Neville ! C'est gentil de passer me voir ! Comment vont tes parents !?

Neville ferma les yeux un instant et pris une grande inspiration. Il ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de Qui-Gon sur son épaule et de la serrer dans la sienne…

-Mal. Ils sont toujours à Ste Mangouste. Ils me reconnaissent à peine…

Bellatrix hurla de rire de nouveau.

-Vraiment !? J'ai bien fait mon travail alors ! Pourquoi avais-tu envie de me voir !?

-Pour comprendre.

La Folle se calma brusquement et le considéra d'un air curieux, comme un animal observe une nouvelle proie… Observer… Contourner… Pour mieux frapper…

-Comprendre ? Comprendre quoi ?

Neville prit une nouvelle grande inspiration.

-Mes parents. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

La Folle gloussa à nouveau.

-Quoi !? C'est juste pour savoir ça que tu es la !? Juste pour savoir ça que tu prends tous ces risques ? Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas vraiment autorisé à être là, sinon, les Dementors se seraient éloignés du rocher… Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à entrer, mais à mon avis, tu as simplement eu de la chance ! Et c'est pour savoir ça que tu es la !?

Elle hurla de rire encore une fois.

-Oui. Mes parents. S'il vous plaît, je dois savoir…

Qui-Gon était abasourdi. Le garçon était complètement terrorisé, et à deux doigts de pleurer. Et pourtant, il s'adressait à elle avec respect. Il s'efforçait de se rappeler des valeurs qu'il souhaitait défendre, et de ressentir de la compassion pour son ennemie…

La folle se redressa sur ses genoux et s'agrippa aux barreaux de sa cellule, pressa sa tête entre, pour se mettre à la hauteur de Neville et le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire de démente sur les lèvres.

-Mais la réponse est simple, mon petit Neville ! C'est parce que je l'ai voulu ! Le Lord Noir ne me l'a pas demandé, pour lui, je devais simplement les tuer ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je l'ai voulu ! Et tu sais quoi !? J'y ai même pris du plaisir ! Ça m'a excitée !

Qui-Gon réprima un haut-le-cœur. Cette femme lui donnait la nausée…

Neville, quant à lui, serra les poings. Il aurait du ressentir de la colère. Il aurait du ressentir de la haine. Il aurait du…

Il ne ressentait que de la tristesse…

Cette femme était complètement folle. Il aurait presque voulu savoir ce qui l'avait rendue ainsi. Qu'avait-elle vécue pour en arriver à ce degré de folie ? Neville était sur que si il avait été Jedi, si il avait pu lire dans les pensées comme Qui-Gon, pas une seule des pensées de cette femme n'aurait eu de sens…

Était-ce Voldemort ? Était-ce sa famille ? Était-ce son enfance ? Était-ce son éducation ? Était-ce son mariage ?

Était-ce tout cela à la fois ?

Neville lâcha la main de Qui-Gon et s'avança vers elle, et lentement, il prit en coupe son visage crasseux. Il vit la Folle se demander ce qu'il allait lui faire et prendre un air curieux.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il, tout contre son visage, quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, je suis désolé…

Et il relâcha son visage. Bellatrix sembla un moment abasourdie, alors que Neville s'éloignait d'elle, puis, elle éclata de rire. Un rire dément. Un rire de folle. C'est sous ce rire retentissant dans toute la prison que Neville et Qui-Gon s'en allèrent.

-Il est désolé ! Hurlait-elle, il est désolé !

Du dehors, Neville et Qui-Gon l'entendaient encore…

Sans un mot, ils retournèrent au vaisseau. Qui-Gon n'oublia pas d'ordonner aux Dementors d'oublier leur venue. Leur visite avait durée moins d'une demie heure…

Lorsqu'il se posèrent à nouveau dans la clairière au cœur de la forêt interdite, le jour pointait à peine…

Neville n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis…

Qui-Gon le guida jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt, et se tourna vers Neville. Un petit moment, il attendit. Le garçon semblait perdu loin dans ses pensées, son regard était vide… Finalement, il releva la tête et se tourna vers Qui-Gon.

-J'ai besoin de rester un peu seul.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Neville savait ou le trouver… Par ailleurs, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait affronter seul…

Il ne revit pas Neville ce dimanche…

En revanche, il entendit parler d'Hermione…

La Gryffindor faillit lui faire avoir une attaque en venant tambouriner à sa porte alors qu'il méditait au beau milieu de l'après-midi… A peine avait-il ouvert la porte, qu'elle se mit à hurler d'une voix perçante…

-Comment avez-vous pu !? Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel est ce pauvre Neville !? Depuis ce matin, il n'a pas dit un seul mot ! Il se contente de rester assis dans la salle commune et de regarder les flammes ! Depuis ce matin, il n'a pas bougé, il n'est même pas allé manger !

Qi-Gon mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits, tant cette voix stridente venait briser ses pensées de paix et d'harmonie. Il n'était définitivement pas assez réveillé psychologiquement pour endurer un tel assaut ! Lui aussi, cette visite à la prison des Sorciers l'avait chamboulé… En plus, il était sur que les cris de la jeune sorcière étaient parfaitement audibles depuis le couloir !

En désespoir de cause, il se résolut à toucher son front d'un doigt pour la calmer. La jeune fille vacilla soudainement et s'emmêla dans sa phrase. Qui-Gon s'empressa de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le tapis et la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il l'avait un peu trop calmée apparemment. Obi-Wan avait toujours été meilleur que lui dans ce genre de choses…

-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse...

Wow, pour réussir encore à raisonner et à lui parler dans l'état ou il l'avait mise, la jeune fille devait vraiment lui en vouloir à mort...

-Hermione, je sais que tu t'inquiète pour ton ami, mais c'est Neville qui l'avait choisi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as dit, je vais donc éviter d'en dire trop, mais Neville souhaite se tourner vers autre chose que la sorcellerie… Dans cette optique là, il m'a demandé de l'emmener quelque part, ce que j'ai fait. C'était effectivement risqué, mais j'ai choisi de prendre ce risque… Et ne crois pas que je ne m'inquiète pas pour Neville, je lui suis resté attentif toute la journée…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Vous… Pas la…

-Mais il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'être présent pour surveiller quelqu'un. Tu es une sorcière, tu devrais le savoir…

Il était inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de magie. Ça aurait été se lancer dans des explication que la sorcière n'aurait pas pu comprendre… Elle semblait en être déçue, mais en avoir conscience…

-… Neville ?

Qui-Gon prit un moment pour choisir ses mots.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il va moins mal que tu ne le crois… Laisse lui un peu de temps, ne cherchez pas, Harry, Ron et toi, à le faire parler maintenant, il a besoin de réfléchir…

Il implanta soigneusement cette idée dans l'esprit de la sorcière pour être sure qu'elle le fasse.

-Tout va bien, d'accord ? Ne le pressez pas… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir…

La jeune femme hocha la tête, à moitié dans les vapes. Elle se leva en chancelant et vacilla un moment sur ses jambes, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle y resta accrochée un moment, avant de réussir à l'ouvrir… Elle referma la porte, et au bruit, Qui-Gon fut sur qu'elle s'était adossée contre…

Il poussa un soupir. Il avait dit que Neville allait bien, mais espérait du fond du cœur que c'était la vérité. Il avait avait aussi dit qu'il avait veillé sur lui toute la journée, c'était vrai, il avait même manqué les repas, comme lui…

Ses pensées étaient chaotiques. Un véritable foutoir, comme si son esprit et son cœur se soulevaient contre une cause commune…

Qui-Gon avait eu raison. Si il devait perdre son Padawan, alors ce serait maintenant…

Quel que soit l'être qu'il ait créé, Qui-Gon espérait juste qu'il serait capable de se relever…


	17. Chapter 17

Neville ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus réfléchir.

Il n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas possible…

Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner…

Ses parents étaient devenus fous, il ne les avaient pratiquement jamais connus. Pour quoi ? Pour rien…

Pour rien…

Comment un être aussi horrible pouvait-il exister ? Comment cette femme avait-elle pu prendre du plaisir à les torturer ?

C'était les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête ces dernières heures… Depuis qu'il avait laissé Qui-Gon en fait… Il s'était forcé à ne penser à rien pendant le voyage, il ne voulait pas du Jedi à ses côtés, il voulait pouvoir penser en paix…

Il était rentré, s'était assis devant le feu que les elfes venaient de rallumer, et n'avait plus bougé…

Ses amis avaient essayé de lui parler, de le faire bouger, il le savait…

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient devenus trop horripilants, il s'était simplement déplacé, et était parti s'asseoir sur son lit…

Apparemment, Hermione était partie voir Qui-Gon.

Elle était revenue complètement stone…

Neville poussa un soupir. Il revoyait encore le visage de Bellatrix. Il entendait encore son rire. Ses paroles…

Neville ferma les yeux. Il avait eut pitié. Comment avait-il pu éprouver de la compassion pour elle ? Elle ne le méritait même pas… Elle semblait être l'incarnation du mal, si elle était ainsi, comment était Voldemort ?

Neville pressa ses points contre ses yeux fermés. Le visage de cette folle allait-il le poursuivre jusque dans ses rêves ? Il la voyait encore…

A l'arrière de son esprit, il sentait la présence inquiète de son Maître, il avait été la toute la journée, avec lui…

Son Maître…

Quelle blague !

Il ne l'était pas encore. Il ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Il ne pourrait jamais devenir Jedi.

Jamais.

Il n'était pas assez fort.

Il ne rejoignit pas Qui-Gon pour son entraînement. Ni le jour d'après.

Il reprit le cours normal de sa vie, se leva à sept heures, mangea normalement, ne fit pas ses devoirs, et se coucha à une heure indue…

Il n'alla pas voir Qui-Gon. Le Jedi avait compris. Il lui adressait un regard désolé lorsqu'il le croisait dans le couloir…

* * *

Le Jedi était réellement désolé. Il avait brisé cet enfant plein d'espoirs, jamais il n'avait eu de tels regrets… Même avec Anakin…

Cela lui servirait de leçon.

Anakin n'avait pas suffit, il lui avait fallu Neville.

Ne jamais prendre de Padawan aussi âgé.

Ils avaient déjà trop souffert…

Il devait l'aider.

Le troisième jour, il se rendit dans la tour de Gryffindor, ou il savait que Neville serait, amorphe… Depuis son retour, il n'avait fait que vivre au jour le jour, sans plus faire attention à rien… Il agissait par automatisme, mangeait, se lavait, se couchait, simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire à ce moment là, et ne faisait rien d'autre… Il ne parlait pas, ne riait pas, il pensait… Il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez fort…

C'était faux, Neville était l'une des personnes les plus fortes et les plus courageuses que Qui-Gon avait jamais rencontrée…

Bien peu de gens auraient eu la force d'affronter ainsi le tortionnaire ou l'assassin de leurs parents… Encore moins auraient pu ressentir cette pitié pour lui… Qui-Gon avait ressenti cette pitié, il savait que Neville avait le potentiel pour devenir un Jedi, pour pardonner, il avait toutes les capacités…

Maintenant, il lui manquait la volonté.

Pourtant, il en avait eu à revendre ces derniers temps. Qui-Gon savait que pas un seul élève ou professeur n'aurait pu supporter le rythme qu'il lui avait imposé, si il avait tenu, c'était uniquement grâce à sa volonté…

Mais elle s'était étiolée… Réduite en fumée par un sentiment qu'il avait ressenti, et n'arrivait pas à accepter…

La Pitié…

La Pitié avec un grand P… Celle qui vient du fond du cœur, et que l'on ressent pour les personnes les plus mauvaises…

Le lot quotidien du Jedi.

Qui-Gon ne pouvait laisser Neville ainsi. Il lui avait prit sa joie, il pouvait la lui rendre. Il y perdrait son Padawan à coup sur. Il ne l'avait jamais eu de toute façon. Il pouvait, il devait le faire.

Il traversa la salle commune sans un regard pour les étudiants, ni pour Harry, Ron et Hermione qui le regardèrent d'un air furieux. Il savait qu'ils le suivaient…

Il rentra dans le dortoir et s'assit à côté de Neville, sur son lit superposé. Il savait que le jeune homme ne voudrait pas parler, alors il usa de sa Force pour lui transmettre ses pensées…

 _« Neville… Je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du savoir, j'aurais du refuser… Je peux t'enlever cette peine, Neville, si tu le souhaite… Je peux effacer ta mémoire… Jusqu'où tu veux… Il te suffit de demander… Viens simplement me voir, si c'est ton souhait… Je t'attendrais..._ »

Il descendit du lit et partit. Neville n'allait pas lui répondre tout de suite, il le savait. Il était encore trop loin. Enfoui dans ses pensées…


	18. Chapter 18

Neville sortit quelque peu de ses pensées en sentant la Force familière de Qui-Gon qui effleurait son esprit. Bizarrement, la sensation lui avait manquée…

Ce qu'il lui avait proposé était tentant. Vraiment.

Il tourna la tête, et aperçu ses amis qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Il en fut touché. Ils pensaient que Qui-Gon l'avait blessé, et avaient été prêts à le protéger…

Neville leur fit un maigre sourire. Ils s'étaient trompés. Il s'était blessé tout seul. Il était assez grand pour le faire…

Il avait simplement demandé, Qui-Gon avait accepté.

C'était tout.

Neville tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et s'allongea sur son lit. Il sentait sa Force au fond de lui. Il connaissait son existence, réussissait même un peu à l'utiliser. Plus rien ne serait comme avant maintenant…

Qui-Gon avait bien fait les choses. Il n'était peut être pas un bon sorcier, il n'était peut être pas un bon Padawan, mais Qui-Gon lui avait enseigné juste assez pour qu'il soit un bon « lui »… Maintenant, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait la force de se battre…

Neville eut l'impression qu'il venait de se prendre un coup dans la figure. Littéralement.

Comme si sa Force l'avait frappé de l'intérieur. Ou que la Force inhérente au monde était entrée en résonance avec la sienne. Un truc du genre.

Se battre.

Andouille qu'il était ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne le faisait pas maintenant ?

Neville se redressa brusquement sur son lit et secoua la tête.

Bellatrix Lestrange était une ordure. C'était une folle furieuse. Elle était réellement complètement cinglée. Et elle avait probablement terriblement souffert pour en arriver la. Sans doute bien plus que lui, qui avait grandi sans parents à cause d'elle…

Il prit une grande inspiration. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire subir le Lord noir ? Son mari ? La famille Black, dont la réputation était aussi sombre que le nom ? Était-elle née folle ? Ou bien l'était-elle devenue par échelons ?

Bon, d'accord, le résultat était le même : une fille folle à lier, qui prenait du plaisir -littéralement- à faire souffrir les gens...

Pour autant, pouvait-elle être tenue pour responsable ?

Le meurtre et la torture n'étaient jamais légitime, Neville l'avait dit lui même…

Mais si, dans tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur elle, il y avait bien une chose qui revenait toujours, c'était ça.

Sa folie.

Elle idolâtrait Voldemort.

Il était son Dieu.

Dieu a souvent été source de massacres. Mais ceux qui ont tué en son nom, en étant fermement convaincus qu'ils agissaient selon sa volonté, s'en sont-ils voulu ?

Elle était pareille. Aveuglée. Folle.

Neville inspira fortement, et expira doucement. Inconsciemment, il s'était assis en tailleur et s'était mis à méditer...

Neville inspira et expira encore une fois, puis une fois encore.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, déplia ses jambes.

C'était terminé.

Il avait pardonné.

Il s'étira, descendit de son lit, et au moment ou ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi paisible.

Son cœur était apaisé. Tout n'était pas parfait, il lui restait du travail, mais il n'allait pas tout terminer d'un coup non plus, le Conseil n'aurait rien à redire sinon…

Et puis, il lui restait sa famille aussi…

Il sortit du dortoir et rejoignit ses amis inquiets dans la salle commune.

-Neville ! Commença Hermione, tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce que ce type t'as…

Neville l'interrompit en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien, Hermione… Merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi… Rassure-toi, Qui-Gon n'a jamais rien fait que je ne désirais pas…

Hermione s'écarta de lui, abasourdie. Neville la regarda, perplexe. Il se retourna vers Ron, dont les oreilles étaient rouge vif, et vers Harry, qui regardait ailleurs…

-Mec… Commença Ron, tu es au courant que dit comme ça, ça fait vachement louche ?

Neville fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit, et éclata de rire.

-D'accord… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez alors… Mais dans tous les cas, merci de vous être inquiétés, et d'avoir voulu me protéger… Mais je vais bien maintenant, vous pouvez être rassurés…

-Oui, eh bien si tu pouvais nous expliquer ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu sois dans cet état ! Harry m'a convaincue de ne pas aller en parler à Dumbledore, mais…

-Tu ne l'as pas fait j'espère ? Demande Neville.

-Non… Je te l'ai dit, Harry m'a convaincue qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance, mais quand même… Tu étais dans un tel état… Et puis qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait, à moi ? Ronchonna-t-elle…

-Tu étais stone ? Tes muscles étaient complètement détendus ? Tu n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes ?

Hermione fronça le nez.

-A peu près…

-Il a juste bloqué certaines synapses chimiques et musculaires, répondit Neville, hilare…

Qui-Gon avait déjà plus d'une fois usé de ce stratagème sur lui, au tout début de sa formation, lorsqu'il avait réellement trop de mal à se concentrer sur sa méditation, mais le Jedi avait une légère tendance au surdosage…

-Comment il a fait ça ? Demanda Hermione, dubitative…

-Grâce à la Force, Hermione… Harry ne t'en a pas parlé ? Moi je l'ai fait pourtant, tu n'as pas compris ?

-Si ! Répondit Hermione, presque vexée qu'on puisse insinuer qu'elle n'avait pas compris quelque chose, seulement je ne vois pas comment c'est possible…

-Comme ça, répondit Neville en faisant doucement léviter l'énorme livre de potions (à Hermione) qui se trouvait sur la table basse…

Ses trois amis en restèrent bouche bée.

-On a pas encore commencé la magie sans baguette… Commença Ron.

-On ne commencera pas avant la cinquième année confirma Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien. Il pensait simplement que si Qui-Gon pouvait le débarrasser de Voldemort, et lui permettre d'avoir une vie normale, loin des Dursleys, tout serait pour le mieux...  
-Et sinon, depuis quand tu appelle ce prof par son nom ? Demanda Ron…

* * *

Qui-Gon regarda Neville, abasourdi.

Le garçon l'attendais, à cinq heures du matin, devant la salle sur demande…  
Cela ne faisait que quatre jours…

Qui-Gon n'attendais pas spécialement le garçon, il pensait qu'il avait renoncé, mais il était toujours levé aux aurores (c'était un Jedi, quoi…) et il avait pris l'habitude de passer à la salle sur demande, le matin, pour méditer…

Il n'avait jamais pensé que Neville reviendrait…

-Monsieur ? Pouvons-nous reprendre ?


	19. Chapter 19

C'était le matin des vacances de Noël. Neville avait reprit son entraînement, et il savait que Qui-Gon n'en revenait toujours pas des progrès énormes qu'il avait pu faire en quelques jours…

Il avait recommencé à se lever aux aurores et à se coucher à des heures indues après un entraînement éreintant, il avait aussi recommencé à manger sainement, et avait perdu le minuscule kilo qu'il avait repris pendant sa période de déprime, avec cinq ou six de ses copains en bonus…

Neville était toujours autant sur les rotules lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à ramper jusqu'à son lit, mais il se sentait bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…

Qui-Gon lui avait dit qu'il partirait à la recherche des horcruxes pendant les vacances de Noël, et Neville devait toujours affronter sa famille…

Cependant, alors qu'il prenait un chemin différent des autres et prenait le train à la gare de Pré-au-lard pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'Écosse profonde et rejoindre sa famille pour Noël, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son auteure était en train de faire passer la majorité de son intrigue en trois mois et qu'elle allait sans doute être bien emmerdée pour la suite, étant donnée que son histoire devait durer plusieurs années…

Enfin bref, c'était son problème, c'était à ça que servaient les ellipses temporelles…

Dès qu'il se fut trouvé une place, Neville rangea ses bagages, salua les autres voyageurs, et s'assit en tailleur sur son siège. Il passa tout le voyage à méditer, secouant simplement la tête lorsque passa le chariot de nourriture, ne faisant pas attention aux enfants et aux autres voyageurs qui essayaient de le faire bouger…

Neville, d'une certaine façon, avait peur d'arriver.

Il allait devoir parler avec sa famille, probablement se disputer, mais il devrait trouver la force de continuer à s'exprimer, de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, et surtout, de se faire entendre. Et il allait devoir leur dire adieu…

Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à gâcher leur Noël, mais c'était le délai que lui avait donné Qui-Gon, et il était temps pour lui de partir, il commençait d'ailleurs à stagner dans son entraînement…

Le Jedi lui avait donné, avant de partir, un petit communicateur holographique, juste au cas ou ça se passerait vraiment mal…

Au cas ou il se ferait renier par exemple. Au cas ou il se ferait déchoir du nom de Longbottom, et n'aurait plus le droit de rester plus longtemps dans leur propriété. Qui-Gon le prendrait sous son aile, au moins jusqu'à la réponse du Conseil…

Neville savait qu'il allait aussi bientôt contacter les autres Maîtres, pour leur parler de lui. Il espérait simplement que leur réponse serait favorable, il l'espérait depuis le début…

Neville ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir. Ça y était. Il était arrivé. Il allait devoir se battre…

Il prit sans difficulté sa lourde valise, rattrapa Trevor qui, depuis quelques temps, ne réussissait plus à s'enfuir (et en paraissait frustré), et il sortit sur le quai à la recherche de sa grand-mère…

Grand-mère qui, accompagnée de deux de ses oncles, resta bouche bée en le voyant.

Neville sourit. Il ne pensait pas avoir grandi tant que ça en trois mois, mais il savait qu'il avait changé… Il avait même du demander de l'aide au professeur Flitwick pour lancer un sort de rétrécissement sur ses vêtements tant il avait maigri…

A côté de ça, ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses jambes avaient forcis, et il était maintenant capable de courir sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ses pectoraux se voyaient sous son T-shirt, et ses abdominaux ressemblaient plus maintenant à des tablettes de chocolat qu'à cette pâte à tartiner aux noisettes que les muggles appelaient nutella…

-Tu… Tu veux que je porte ton bagage, garçon ? Bredouilla son ongle Algie, celui qui avait faillit le tuer en le lâchant par la fenêtre…

-Merci, oncle Algie, ça ira, répondit Neville en gardant sa valise sans difficulté.

Il savait qu'au début de l'année, il la traînait encore difficilement sur le sol...

-Tu as bien ton crapaud ? S'enquit un autre de ses oncles.

-Il est dans ma poche, oncle Alfred, répondit Neville d'un air tranquille, mais merci…

Il se tourna vers sa grand-mère, qui ne l'avait toujours pas salué et le considéra en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ressemble à ton grand-père comme ça, dit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

Neville darda sur elle un regard ardent.

-Je prends cela comme un compliment grand-mère… Merci.

Augusta Longbottom hoqueta de surprise. Ce n'était pas son petit fils ! Ce n'était pas, lui, ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais son Neville n'aurait osé lui répondre une telle chose et avec autant d'assurance ! Il savait ce qu'elle pensait de son grand-père ! Il n'était qu'un « bon à rien qui passait son temps à regarder les étoiles ! » Que lui avait-on donc appris dans cette école qui, jusqu'à il n'y avait pas si longtemps, était respectable ?

Augusta se détourna sans un mot. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation avec son petit-fils ! Neville la suivit, avec ses oncles, toujours abasourdis. Ou était passé le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à sa grand-mère comme une moule à son rocher, parce qu'elle était la seule personne qui lui démontrait de l'intérêt ? Neville ressentait l'animosité de sa grand-mère, et ça lui faisait mal…

Le chemin jusqu'aux cheminées de voyage se fit dans un silence lourd de sens, et Neville songea avec tristesse que le communicateur donné par Qui-Gon lui serait sans doute utile… Ses deux oncles, semblant comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose qui les dépassaient, ne pipèrent mot pendant tout le voyage, échangeant simplement des regards inquiets. Et Neville, lorsqu'il eut à prononcer sa destination pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette, le fit d'une voix forte et claire, pas bredouillante et timide, comme cela avait été le cas trois mois plus tôt. A cette époque, ils avaient même cru qu'ils le perdraient dans un endroit peu recommandable…

Ceux qui étaient dans le salon du château, et attendaient les nouveaux arrivants sursautèrent en entendant Neville bondir hors de la cheminée d'un pas sur, sans s'affaler par terre comme il en avait l'habitude. D'ordinaire, seule Augusta avait autant d'assurance, et leur petit garçon avait tant changé en quelques mois…

Augusta arriva d'ailleurs juste après lui, pendant que Neville avait déjà commencé à saluer ses oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines. Personne n'en revenait de voir à quel point trois mois d'école avaient pu le changer, ce n'était pas possible, qu'est ce que s'était passé ?

La grand-mère salua sa famille d'un signe de tête. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à ses deux fils qui sortaient de la cheminée comme d'habitude, en s'emmêlant les pieds. Elle devait parler à son petit fils…

-Neville, vient pas ici ! Aboya-t-elle.

Neville se détourna de son cousin en poussant un soupir. Il aurait dû se douter, connaissant sa grand-mère, que cela arriverait aussi vite, mais il voulait rester encore un peu avec elle, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer…

Le pas anormalement lourd, il suivit sa grand-mère dans une chambre d'amis vide. Il se fit un instant l'impression d'être revenu trois mois plus tôt, lorsque sa grand-mère l'avait fait venir ici pour lui rappeler qu'il était le prochain chef de la maison Longbottom, et qu'il devrait se montrer digne en toutes circonstances, malgré les moqueries dont il serait certainement l'objet lorsqu'il serait à Hogwarts, à cause de sa faible force magique…

Neville serra les poings et se rappela de ce qu'il avait décidé de faire…

-Assied-toi, lui dit sa grand-mère en lui désignant le lit.

Neville y réfléchit un instant.

-Non, merci, grand-mère, je préfère rester debout.

C'était une technique qu'elle utilisait souvent. Elle le faisait asseoir pendant qu'elle restait debout, c'était une des nombreuses façons qu'elle avait de rester en position de supériorité face à lui…

Augusta frissonna, comme si ses pires craintes se trouvaient réalisées…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Neville ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'as appris dans cette école pour que tu devienne ainsi ? Tu n'es plus toi même…

Son ton était impératif, comme si elle parlait encore au petit garçon incapable, lui ordonnait de répondre, de lui avouer sa bêtise…

Neville serra les poings pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de rage. Lui même ? Lui même ?

C'était maintenant qu'il était lui-même ! Maintenant qu'il s'était libéré de l'emprise de cette femme, qui l'avait en partie réduit à l'état de chiffe molle incapable de penser par lui-même ! Il était le prochain chef de la maison Longbottom ? Comment aurait-il pu l'être, elle ne lui avait rien appris, à part qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur face aux autres.. !

Neville était en colère, il essayait de ne pas l'être, aurait du ne pas l'être… Après tout, cette femme devant lui, avait d'une façon ou d'une autre voulu son bien, il le savait, sa grand-mère n'était pas malsaine à ce point la… Neville prit une grande inspiration, mais il était si en colère, que sa première question, prit la forme d'une accusation. -Grand-mère, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que grand-père était un Maître Jedi ?

Augusta Longbottom en eut le souffle coupé !

Comment savait-il !? Comment pouvait-il savoir !? Elle n'avait jamais parlé des élucubrations fantasmagoriques de son mari à personne !

-De quoi parle tu ?

Neville eût un claquement de langue agacé.

-Ne fait pas l'ignorante, grand-mère, tu le sais très bien… Après tout, n'était ce pas toi le qualifiait « d'idiot qui passait son temps à regarder les étoiles ? »

-Comment as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

Neville renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Il arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il agissait comme Malfoy. Enfin, il pouvait toujours se consoler en se disant qu'il agissait comme un sang pur…

-Pas par toi, c'est certain, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-C'était inutile…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ton grand-père n'avait pratiquement aucun pouvoirs, c'était un piètre sorcier. Il avait choisit de quitter la famille à cause de ça, tu n'étais pas comme lui !

Neville haussa un sourcil, perplexe...

-Crois-tu réellement à ce que tu dis ? Est ce que tu te rappelle qu'il a fallu que je manque de mourir pour que vous vous aperceviez que je possédais une misérable once de magie ?

-Je sais… Répondit piteusement sa grand-mère.

Son argumentation était lacunaire, et elle le savait…

-Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je te dise ? Personne dans la famille n'était comme lui ! Et il ne cessait de raconter des idioties ! Il parlait d'autres mondes, d'autres planètes, d'autres civilisations ! Il restait sans cesse devant la fenêtre, à regarder le ciel ! Il ne participait pratiquement jamais aux réceptions, alors qu'il était pourtant le chef de famille ! Toi aussi, tu as tes obligations !

Neville écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

-Tu savais… Tu l'as toujours su…

-Bien sûr que je le savais ! Beugla sa grand-mère, mais il était hors de question que je te laisse devenir comme lui ! Cet incapable n'était doué que pour gérer les finances, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il était une telle honte pour la famille Longbottom, qu'il a pratiquement passé toute sa vie loin du pays ! Et quand il est revenu, il était moitié fou et vivait dans un monde de délires enfantins ! Il ne parlait que de vaisseaux spatiaux et d'extraterrestres ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir comme ça ! Tu as des obligations envers ta famille !

Neville en était abasourdi.

-Ma famille !? MA FAMILLE !? Quelle famille !? Celle qui m'a élevé toute ma vie en me persuadant que j'étais un bon à rien !? Cria-t-il, celle qui, à force, de me rabrouer, a fait de moi un bon rien !? Grand-père était un Maître Jedi ! Il était né en possédant la Force, avait reçu le pouvoir, le Devoir, de protéger notre monde et les autres ! Il a abandonné toute sa vie, peut être laissé derrière lui quelqu'un qu'il aimait, et est revenu vers toi pour remplir ses obligations envers la famille ! C'était bien assez ! Tu n'as pas la Force, tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais tu n'as pas idée de l'effort que cela lui a probablement demandé ! Ses obligations envers sa famille !? Mais par Merlin, il a abandonné la galaxie entière pour t'épouser !

Augusta n'en revenait pas. Elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger son petit fils. Il était devenu, -allait devenir- comme son bon à rien de grand-père… Il allait la laisser tomber lui aussi, et partir dans son monde imaginaire...

Neville sentit son trouble et se calma presque instantanément en ressentant les émotions de sa grand-mère…

-En fait, tu avais peur… Tu l'as toujours su, mais tu as eu peur… Grand-père est revenu pour t'épouser, mais tu n'as jamais eu l'impression qu'il t'avait aimé… Comme, malgré le fait qu'il ait quitté l'Ordre Jedi, il regrettait son choix et restait souvent attentif à la Force, tu t'es sentie abandonnée… Et tu ne voulais pas que je fasse pareil… Alors tu as tenté de me briser, pour que je reste à tes côtés…  
Neville en avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à sa grand-mère ? Son grand-père avait vraisemblablement laissé quelqu'un, là-bas, dans les étoiles… Il devait regretter son départ et les fixer souvent… Sans doute, sa femme, bien qu'issue d'un mariage arrangé, s'était sentie délaissée, et en avait souffert…

Augusta tomba assise sur le lit, vaincue par son petit fils de onze ans, qui avait tout compris… Neville s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sans doute, oui. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à être accepté comme apprenti. Je suis déjà extrêmement âgé pour être présenté au Conseil… Qui-Gon, -celui qui m'a tout appris-, ne le dit pas, mais pense probablement que ce serait presque un miracle si je réussissait… Malgré cela, je pense que cela vaut le coup d'essayer…

-Pourquoi ? Que gagneras-tu là bas ?

Neville secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas encore… Mais, grand-mère, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu sans être à ma place… Né presque muggle, parmi les sorciers… Je n'avais presque aucun pouvoir, et oncle Algie a failli me tuer…

Augusta renifla.

-Ton grand-père était pareil… C'était un piètre mage… Je ne sais pas pour quoi vous êtes comme ça…

Neville passa une main réconfortante autour de l'épaule de sa grand-mère.  
-C'est parce que la Force existe dans tout l'univers, alors que la magie n'existe que sur Terre… Comment est-ce que la Magie pourrait gagner sur la Force ?  
Augusta renifla encore. Son petit fils allait partir, elle l'avait compris, mais ça n'empêchait pas l'idée d'être difficile à accepter…

-C'est quoi un… Chose… Un… Jedi ? Il utilisait souvent ce mot…

-Un Jedi est quelqu'un qui utilise la Force… Enfin, c'est quelqu'un qui est du bon côté de la Force… Si tu veux, ceux qui utilisent la Force pour faire le bien sont les Jedi, alors que ceux qui l'utilisent pour faire le mal sont appelés Sith… Les Jedi ont pour devoir de combattre les Sith, pour préserver l'équilibre de la Force, et donc empêcher l'univers de sombrer dans le Côté Obscur…

-Tu vas devenir un soldat alors ? Tu vas partir en guerre ?

Neville secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne pense pas. La dernière guerre a vu s'accomplir une Prophétie, les Jedi ont vaincu, maintenant, l'univers se reconstruit… Mes principales missions, après ma formation, consisteront sans doute à escorter des Sénateurs, régler des litiges commerciaux, ce genre de choses… Mais si un jour une nouvelle guerre éclate, alors oui, je me battrais, pour préserver la Liberté et la Justice...  
Augusta s'écarta de lui.

-Bon… Tant que tu reviens pour te marier…

Neville fronça les sourcils. Faisait-elle exprès de ne pas comprendre ?

\- Je ne reviendrais pas grand-mère… Je viendrais peut être vous rendre visite de temps en temps, mais je ne reviendrais pas pour me marier… Pas si je réussis à devenir Jedi…

Il vit sa grand-mère ouvrir la bouche, prête à se remettre à crier.

-Ne me parle pas d'obligations envers ma famille, grand-mère ! Ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait pas d'autres héritiers ! Et les obligations que j'aurais envers la galaxie entière si je deviens Jedi, dépasseront de loin celles que j'aurais envers ma famille ! Grand-père a fait son choix, ce ne sera sans doute pas le mien ! Je suis prêt à abandonner mon nom de Longbottom…

Sa grand-mère le regarda un moment, furieuse. Puis, elle le regarda mieux. Son petit fils, son Neville, qu'elle avait élevé depuis que son fils et sa belle fille avaient été torturés par cette folle… Il y avait tant de détermination dans son regard, qu'il lui rappelait son père pendant la guerre… Il avait définitivement bien changé en trois mois…

-Bon, et bien je suppose que ton cousin Manfred, le fils de ton oncle Algie, sera ravi de rafler tout ton héritage… Et si tu es vraiment devenu comme ton grand-père, je suppose que, pour une fois, tu ne feras pas honneur à la table…  
Neville poussa un soupir soulagé, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle avait seulement parlé de son héritage, qui ne lui serait de toute façon pas utile ailleurs que dans le monde des sorciers, sur Terre. Il n'était pas déchu de son nom… Si jamais il échouait, il pourrait revenir…

Lorsque Neville sortit avec sa grand-mère de la pièce, il s'aperçut avec surprise que toute la famille était en train d'écouter derrière la porte. C'est qu'à certains moment, sa grand-mère et lui avaient probablement eu la voix qui porte...  
-Tu… Tu vas partir ? Bredouilla son oncle Algie.

Neville hocha la tête.

-En fait, je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est mon objectif, oui… Je ne suis pas un Sorcier, vous le savez, ma place n'est pas ici… Je dois d'ailleurs vous informer, que je vous en veut à à tous, énormément, pour m'avoir persuadé que je ne serais à jamais qu'un bon à rien… J'ai ma propre Force, mes propres pouvoirs, des pouvoirs que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Ma Force magique est peut être faible, je suis peut être presque un cracmol, mais il se pourrait très bien que je réussisse des choses dans ma vie que vous ne pourrez jamais faire… Alors ne sous-estimez pas, jamais, ceux qui ont moins de pouvoirs que vous, même les muggles, ils pourraient vous surprendre… Après tout, ce sont-ce pas les muggles qui ont inventés ces vaisseaux qui permettent de voyager entre les monde ?

Il vit toute sa famille qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous en avez tous entendu parler, et même si vous ne l'avez jamais vu ni vécu, vous savez que c'est possible… Je suis monté dans l'un de ces vaisseaux pour me rendre à Azkaban, j'en suis ressorti vivant…  
Son oncle Algie fronça les sourcils.

-Que diable es-tu allé faire à Azkaban ?

Neville le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis allé voir Bellatrix Lestrange…

Toute sa famille hoqueta de surprise. Il vit sa grand-mère qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Et pourquoi diable es-tu allé voir cette folle ? Demanda-t-elle, hargneuse.

Neville la regarda calmement.

-Pour lui pardonner.

Sa grand-mère rétrécit son regard.

-Comment as-tu pu.. ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai pu, parce que cela m'était nécessaire pour grandir et avancer. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi est ce qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait, et en réalité, il n'y a pas de raison : elle est juste folle… Folle à lier, et je la plains, vraiment, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a vécu pour devenir comme ça, termina-t-il d'un ton calme…

Sa grand-mère sembla à nouveau furieuse. Et elle le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de haine, pas de colère. Simplement de la tristesse et de la compassion. Il disait vrai. Il lui avait pardonné. Décidément, elle ne réussissait vraiment plus à donner le change, maintenant, même son petit fils était plus fort qu'elle…

-Ton grand-père était pareil, soupira-t-elle… Il ne lui en a jamais voulu…

Inutile de demander ce qu'en disait Dumbledore. Vu comme son petit fils était devenu têtu, il n'avait probablement même pas demandé son autorisation, et avait du partir avec ce Qui-Gon…

Elle renifla bruyamment et se détourna pour cacher ses yeux pleins de larmes.

-Y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu as à dire, Neville, avant de t'en aller ? Demanda-t-elle.

-En fait, oui, il en reste une, répondit Neville… Oncle Algie, je t'en ai toujours profondément voulu pour avoir osé me lâcher par cette fenêtre quand j'étais petit… Et pour une meringue… Une simple meringue ! Je peux concevoir le fait que tu aime manger, mais comment as-tu pu préférer un gâteau à ton neveu !? Un plaisir purement éphémère, contre quelqu'un qui aurait pu t'en apporter toute sa vie ? Comment as-tu pu ? Est ce que tu t'es seulement rendu compte, que si je n'avais pas rebondi sur la route, je serais mort ?

L'Oncle Algie baissa les yeux, comme un petit enfant pris en faute…

-Oui Neville, je suis désolé, je l'ai toujours été…

-Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu jamais dis ? Demanda simplement Neville d'une voix douce…

-Bah, euh, je ne sais pas…

Neville secoua la tête en soupirant. Décidément, son oncle était juste stupide…  
C'était fait, il en avait terminé… Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, maintenant, c'était aux autres de jouer, aux autres de voir ce qu'ils feraient de ce qu'il leur avait dit…

Il remarqua alors une étoile dorée qui était posée sur un meuble. Il se retourna vers le gigantesque sapin qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Cette étoile semblait être la seule chose qui manquait à sa décoration…

-Qu'est ce que cette étoile fait la ? Elle ne devrait pas être en haut ?

-Si, répondit l'oncle Algie, mais on se battait avec ton oncle Alfred pour réussir à la mettre tout en haut du sapin lorsqu'il a fallu aller te chercher…

-On aurait fini depuis longtemps si tu réussissait à contrôler tes sortilèges de lévitation, répondit l'oncle Alfred.

-N'importe quoi ! C'était toi qui me gênait ! Et tu n'y es pas arrivé non plus !

-C'est de ta faute, tu n'arrêtais pas de me faire bouger ! Tu n'es même pas capable de contrôler le faisceau de ton sortilège !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça !? Et toi, tu…

Neville décrocha à ce stade de la conversation et laissa ses deux oncles se disputer comme des chiffonniers. Il poussa un soupir et passa à côté de ses oncles en pointant un doigt vers l'étoile, qui s'envola vers le haut du sapin pour s'y planter, avant d'aller rejoindre sa grand-mère à la cuisine, laissant derrière lui sa famille ébahie…

Il s'aperçut, à son regard approbateur, qu'elle l'avait vu. Augusta lui adressa un regard qui contenait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu y voir... Elle pouvait le laisser partir. Elle pouvait être fière de son petit fils…


	20. Chapter 20

Qui-Gon méditait calmement dans le train qui le ramenait à Londres. Les progrès de Neville étaient presque inespérés…

Il avait été sincère lorsqu'il avait été le voir pour lui effacer la mémoire, il aurait pu tout oublier et reprendre le cours de sa vie, comme si lui-même n'y était jamais entré…

Il paraissait brisé.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, le jeune homme s'était repris, et avait fait un plus grand pas en trois jours, que depuis le début de sa formation…

Tout n'était pas gagné bien sûr, sa famille pouvait encore faire des ravages, mais Qui-Gon était confiant. Si la volonté de Neville avait pu survivre à Bellatrix, elle survivrait à une grand-mère caractérielle et quelques oncles stupides…

Lorsqu'il arriva à Londres, Qui-Gon se dirigea tranquillement vers le Chaudron Baveur. La neige, en cette avant-veille de Noël, recouvrait déjà la ville de son blanc manteau, mais le Jedi ne portait qu'un manteau léger de voyage. Il faisait froid, mais on était encore loin de cette planète glacée ou l'Alliance avait établi son ancien QG…

Arrivé au pub, Qui-Gon profita de son repas (gracieusement offert par la Force) et s'accorda une nuit de repos avant de continuer ses recherches. Le lendemain, dès la première heure, il se mit au travail…

Lentement, en prenant son temps, il se mit en état de méditation, recherchant des fluctuations dans la Force, son esprit fit son chemin à travers le voile éthérique qui entourait la réalité…

Fait étrange, il constata que la plupart des foyers d'énergie similaire à celle des Horcruxes se trouvait à Londres… Il y en avait trois en tout…

Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas s'introduire dans la maison des Malfoy tout de suite. Pas la veille de Noël…

Mais cambrioler une banque lui semblait être de l'ordre du possible…

Il savait d'avance que son don de persuasion ne marcherait pas sur les Gobelins. Pas qu'ils y soient insensibles. Il avait essayé lors de son dernier passage, lorsqu'il avait essayé de faire changer son argent, et avait appris que 100 crédits républicains faisaient à peine un gallion… Mais les gobelins disposaient chacun d'un rôle bien défini, et s'en écarter était rapidement considéré comme suspect… Il est possible pour un Jedi assez véloce, de persuader une personne après l'autre, mais la manipulation reste fatigante et fastidieuse… Il se résolut donc à trouver une autre entrée.

N'ayant guère d'autre solution que de passer par les égouts, dont même les sorciers ont besoin apparemment, Qui-Gon disparut dans une petite ruelle sombre et probablement mal famée, car personne ne semblait oser s'y aventurer. Les quelques chauves-souris vampires qui nichaient sous les corniches y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose…

Ayant par miracle réussi à ne pas atterrir les pieds dans l'eau sale et croupie, Qui-Gon laissa son instinct le guider, se dirigeant vers l'ouest, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à un mur épais et uniforme…

Si un égoutier muggle réussissait par le plus grand des hasards à passer les sortilèges et à s'égarer jusqu'ici, rien ne laissait supposer que derrière ces quelques cinquante centimètres de béton se trouvaient des centaines de milliers de coffres pleins d'or sorcier…

Fort heureusement pour lui, Qui-Gon, bien que muggle, était aussi Jedi…

Il sortit son lightsaber et, voyant sa lame verte jaillir devant lui, se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis la fin de la guerre… Le sabre traversa le mur comme s'il eut été fait de beurre, et le Jedi se ménagea rapidement un passage commode…

Le mur n'était pas pourvu d'alarmes : Les coffres étaient réputés inviolables, et qui aurait pu avoir l'idée d'entrer par ce côté.. ?

Le même qui avait cambriolé le coffre numéro sept-cent-treize la veille de la rentrée, peut être ? Mais Qui-Gon savait, pour l'avoir lu dans l'esprit du vieux directeur (il ne savait plus quand, il le forçait souvent…), qu'il s'agissait de la Pierre Philosophale et que Hagrid l'avait ramenée au château pour la planquer sous son ignoble chien à trois têtes le jour même...

Les yeux fermés, le Jedi laissa sa Force le guider. Il se cacha brièvement dans un coin sombre, le temps de laisser passer un gobelin qui remontait, et du plus d'une fois se retirer précipitamment de la lumière des torches, pour laisser passer un wagonnet, mais finalement, il arriva à sa destination…

Le coffre Lestrange…

Il posa une main sur la porte et désactiva doucement les alarmes. Il sentit les rouages faire vibrer le métal sous ses doigts alors qu'il désactivait les sorts de protection et actionnait les serrures par télékinésie...

Il s'écarta et laissa la porte s'ouvrir lentement sans un bruit. Il s'immobilisa brutalement à l'entrée du coffre, frappé par la puissance maléfique de la montagne d'or devant lui… L'or en lui même n'était pas dangereux, mais le coffre contenait tellement d'objets de magie noire… Et le pire, était celui que Qui-Gon cherchait…

Il frissonna. Il devait partir, et vite. Cette force lui donnait la nausée… Qui-Gon fit prudemment léviter la coupe aux armoiries d'Helga Hufflepuff directement dans sa besace, sans la toucher. Alors qu'il se retournait pour sortir du coffre, il sursauta de surprise…

D'accord. Il devait vraiment être très concentré sur ses protections contre la Force obscure alors…

Autrement, il l'aurait sûrement entendu arriver…

Parce qu'un dragon, c'est déjà pas discret, mais si en plus il est aveugle et se balade dans un couloir…

Le Maître Jedi nota cependant qu'il avait apparemment été suffisamment silencieux dans ses déplacements pour alerter le dragon avec seulement son odeur… Dragon qui était juste devant lui, et dont le souffle chaud faisait voleter ses cheveux…

Il comprit que si le reptile ne l'avait pas encore attaqué, ni donné l'alerte, c'est parce qu'il était calme… Son cœur n'était pas affolé, il ne transpirait pas à grosses gouttes comme quelqu'un de terrifié, ne courait pas dans tous les sens, comme un cambrioleur affolé…

Du coup, pour ce dragon, il n'avait pas le profil type de la proie qu'on lui avait appris à chasser. Le dragon était intrigué. C'était pratique d'être un Jedi quand même…

Bon. D'accord…

Qui-Gon, toujours aussi calme, leva lentement la main pour la poser sur le museau du dragon. L'animal, curieux, ne broncha pas…

Doucement, il encouragea le reptile à s'endormir. Il vit avec amusement ses paupières se faire lourdes, à cet instant, ce n'était qu'un gros serpent…

Le Jedi réussi à s'aider juste à temps de la télékinésie pour rattraper le dragon avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Si la terre tremblait la haut, ils risquaient quand même de se douter de quelque chose…

Il transporta le dragon de façon à dégager la sortie du coffre pour en fermer la porte, ce qu'il fit d'une pensée. Il posa ensuite délicatement le dragon sur le sol et essaya de l'allonger d'une manière confortable… (Prenant tout de même soin de le laisser dans le passage d'éventuels gobelins) et continua son chemin, (oui, les Jedi prennent soin des animaux et sont végétariens…)

Qui-Gon s'apprêtait à repartir, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna, et revint légèrement sur ses pas.

Etait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé ?

Bien sûr ! Qu'il était bête ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Les Malfoys, comme les Lestrange, possédaient sans doute de nombreux objets de magie noire, mais les Malfoy, à la différence des Lestrange, qui étaient tous deux en prison, pouvaient en conserver un certain nombre chez eux ! Mais quand le Lord noir en personne vous confie quelque chose, le gardez-vous chez vous en sachant que votre petit garçon de onze ans revient pour les vacances !? Temporairement, par curiosité, pour l'étudier, peut être, mais Malfoy Senior (quel que soit son nom) avait probablement ramené l'objet à son coffre, la veille, pour sécuriser sa maison ! C'était sans doute cela que le Jedi avait senti pendant sa méditation du matin ! Une énergie forte, sombre et puissante, mais résiduelle.. !

Dont la véritable source se trouvait en fait juste en dessous de lui, à peu de chose près…

Qui-Gon considéra l'endroit : Les coffres étaient répartis sur deux rangées parallèles séparées par le chemin de fer mouvant, comme les escaliers de Hogwarts, pour permettre aux gobelins d'accéder à tous les étages. Entre les rails et les coffres se trouvait un interstice assez étroit, mais néanmoins assez large pour un svelte Jedi, à condition qu'il enlève sac et manteau… Qui-Gon s'en débarrassa aussitôt. Il enroula son manteau léger autour de sa main et se suspendit à la corniche, avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière jusqu'à pouvoir sauter et se rétablir par un habile saut périlleux à l'étage du dessous.

Comme pour le coffre Lestrange, il désactiva les alarmes et les sorts avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il fit venir l'objet à lui, -un genre de carnet cette fois ci-, et l'attrapa de sa main protégée. Il savait pourtant que l'objet ne représentait pas un danger immédiat, mais considérait que moins il toucherait ces horcruxes, mieux il se porterait…

Il referma la porte et commença à partir, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement en fronçant les sourcils. Il retourna sur ses pas et posa sa main sur la porte. Il se concentra un instant pour créer un voila de Force. Une illusion selon laquelle rien n'avait bougé ne pouvait pas faire de mal…

Qui-Gon remonta sur la corniche du dessus par un saut « made in Jedi » et reprit son sac. Il y rangea la coupe et appliqua le même voile de Force sur le coffre Lestrange. Il caressa un instant le dragon (après s'être assuré qu'il était bien endormi), et finit par s'en aller, le cœur un peu lourd. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Ce dragon était faible, avait été maltraité, et n'avait probablement jamais vu la lumière du jour, mais il avait sans doute été élevé. Si il le libérait, il ne serait pas capable de s'en sortir tout seul, et serait simplement tué…

Le Jedi quitta la banque et rentra au Chaudron Baveur. Ce n'était peut être pas très prudent, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit ou aller. Il regarda le ciel. Le soleil se levait à peine…

Arrivé à sa chambre, il renversa le sac sur le sol et y laissa tomber les deux horcruxes. Il s'assit devant eux et les examina sous toutes les coutures, sans rien leur trouver d'extraordinaire. A première vue, ce n'étaient que des objets ordinaires si l'on oubliait que, bien sûr, la coupe semblait avoir appartenu à Helga Hufflepuff… Seul un Jedi pouvait percevoir leur force maléfique, et chanceux étaient ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, car ces objets étaient monstrueusement mauvais, à un tel point que cela en était écœurant pour Qui-Gon…

Le Jedi s'intéressa d'abord au journal, il lui inspirait plus confiance que la coupe. Il était vide, toutes ses pages étaient blanches. Pourtant, il pressentait qu'il lui suffirait d'écrire dans ses pages, pour pouvoir communiquer avec le Horcruxe…

Ce n'était pas son but…

Il se demanda un instant si un bête coup de lightsaber ne réglerait pas la question, cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il envisageait cette possibilité, il fut pris d'un étrange pressentiment…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, il se rendit compte que c'était logique : ce horcruxe était un morceau d'âme, c'était quelque chose de vivant. Privé de son support, il se tournerait donc probablement vers le support le plus proche, et de préférence, un autre être vivant, à savoir, lui-même… Il devait donc détruire ce horcruxe de l'intérieur…

Soit. Il l'avait fait une fois, il pouvait donc le faire deux ou trois…

La difficulté résiderait dans le fait que le support était, cette fois ci, inerte. Il ne lui faudrait donc pas pénétrer un esprit, mais l'aura d'un objet, et cela, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait… Décidé à néanmoins faire de son mieux, Qui-Gon s'assit devant les horcruxes et se plongea en état de méditation. Il se concentra d'abord sur le journal. Il pouvait presque voir l'aura sombre qui se dégageait de lui et de la coupe…

Il était tout de même grandement arrangé par la présence de cette aura. Tous les objets, et tous les êtres vivants en ont une, seulement la ou celle des être vivants est due à leur être propre, celle des objets est due aux sentiments qui leurs sont portés, par leurs créateurs et par leurs utilisateurs… Et l'aura des deux horcruxes n'était que haine. Haine, mépris et dégoût. Comment l'âme d'une personne pouvait elle être aussi noire ?

De nouveau nauséeux, Qui-Gon se reconcentra sur sa tâche, désirant s'en acquitter le plus rapidement possible. Il s'introduisit dans l'aura du carnet. L'expérience fut encore plus difficile qu'il le pensait, car il ne s'agissait que d'un objet, il n'y avait pas d'échange possible…

Pourtant, aussitôt qu'il sentit la présence d'une âme humaine, le horcruxe tenta de la dominer, et Qui-Gon dut user de toutes ces forces pour repousser le morceau d'âme… Décidé à miser sur l'attirance et le repoussement de deux opposés, le Jedi choisit de contrer toute la Haine que le morceau d'âme tentait désespérément de lui transmettre, par de l'amour… Un amour pur et désintéressé, un amour inconditionnel et complètement irrationnel…

Bref, un amour de Jedi…

En comparaison de la noirceur du horcruxe, l'âme de Qui-Gon était d'un blanc pur et lumineux, et il se servit de cela pour mieux visualiser son objectif et donner plus de force à sa méditation : imaginant très précisément ce qu'il désirait faire, Qui-Gon engloba la force sombre de son amour et l'y emprisonna. Petit à petit, il gagna du terrain, réduisant la Force sombre à un minuscule petit point, puis, à rien… La Force blanche resta un moment en suspension dans son environnement, et puis rejoignit tranquillement son propriétaire…

Qui-Gon, en sueur, reprit longuement son souffle. Il avait été difficile de maintenir le lien avec le journal et le horcruxe s'était beaucoup mieux défendu que le précédent, qui avait été affaibli par l'esprit de Harry, l'esprit en légitime possession du corps physique… Mais le journal ne possédait pas d'esprit, et le morceau d'âme avait été très motivé pour posséder le sien…

Le Jedi sentait poindre le début d'une migraine, mais il souhaitait terminer ce travail au plus vite, afin de pouvoir continuer ses recherches le lendemain. Il se mit donc en contact avec le morceau d'âme de la coupe. Le « combat » fut encore plus violent si c'était possible, et Qui-Gon n'eût pas d'autre choix que de faire exploser le horcruxe de l'intérieur. Là ou le journal avait survécu, et était resté intact, la coupe fut brisée en deux sur tout le long de son pied…

Qui-Gon la rangea et se promit de s'en débarrasser plus tard. La laisser aux mains des elfes qui faisaient le ménage n'était guère prudent… Il avait maintenant un épouvantable mal de crâne, son souffle était court, et il était définitivement bon pour une douche, cependant, il n'en eût pas le courage, et après avoir parcouru en titubant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son lit, le Jedi s'y effondra et s'y endormit…


	21. Chapter 21

Neville passait ce qu'il voyait comme son dernier réveillon en famille. Il s'inquiétait, car il n'avait pas l'impression que les autres s'en rendaient compte. Il soupira.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il avait rapidement constaté que sa famille semblait, une fois de plus, ne pas croire en lui. Plus personne n'était revenu sur le sujet, mais il avait entendu plusieurs de ses cousins dire qu'il le croyaient incapable de vivre seulement un jour tout seul, et savaient que ses oncles et tantes ne le pensaient pas non plus capable de réussir…

Seule sa grand mère semblait le couver d'un regard affectueux, quoiqu'un peu triste…

Il la vit d'ailleurs parcourir la table du regard et croiser le sien à nouveau, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « ces Longbottom, tous des idiots ! »

Neville sourit, et retourna à son blanc de dinde aux fruits secs et à ses haricots verts…

Comme l'avait prévu sa grand-mère, il avait perdu l'habitude des repas aussi plantureux. Contrairement au reste de sa famille, il n'avait pas profité du foie gras en entrée, et n'avait pas touché à ses patates sautées. Son morceau de viande était ridicule comparé à celui des autres, et pourtant, il avait déjà du mal à l'avaler…

Sur les recommandations de Qui-Gon, il avait petit à petit délaissé les saucisses, le lard grillé et les viandes en sauce, et s'en sentait d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux dans son corps. Si il devait maintenant consommer de la viande, il préférait une viande blanche maigre, bouillie ou bien cuite à la vapeur, sans sauce, et en petite quantité, plutôt qu'une viande, certes, excellente, mais cuite dans son jus comme cette dinde de Noël… Le goût en était bon, délicieux même, et lui rappelait chacun de ses précédents réveillons, mais sa teneur en graisses l'avait rapidement écœuré, et il s'était rabattu sur ses haricots verts sous le regard amusé de sa grand-mère...

A la fin du repas, il était le seul à n'avoir pas terminé son assiette…

-Tu ressemble vraiment à ton grand-père comme ça, commenta Augusta Longbottom en voyant cela.

Il ne prit qu'une demie part de bûche glacée. Tous les membres de sa famille lui dirent en riant qu'il pouvait bien laisser tomber son régime le soir de Noël…

* * *

Qui-Gon se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il se redressa en grognant, et maudit le soleil d'hiver, qui semblait décidé à lui brûler la rétine, malgré ses paupières closes. Il prit une douche bien chaude, espérant ainsi détendre ses muscles endoloris, et constatant que cela n'avait aucun effet, en sortit rapidement, s'habilla, et descendit lourdement les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ou déjeuner. Ou goûter. Il était presque quinze heures…

L'aubergiste le considéra d'un air perplexe. Il aurait moins bien connu son client, il aurait cru qu'il avait eût un réveillon agité. Hors, il savait qu'il n'était sortit que tôt dans la mâtinée du jour précédent, et était revenu sobre. Il n'était plus ressorti depuis, et personne ne lui avait rendu visite. Il ne lui avait pas non plus monté d'alcool. Pourtant, l'homme arborait une magnifique tête de lendemain de cuite…

La vérité, c'était que Qui-Gon s'était montré imprudent. Il avait trop présumé de ses forces, et avait sous estimé celle des horcruxes. Résultat, il avait dormi pendant plus d'une nuit et une journée et demie, et ne s'en était pas encore remis…

Avisant la neige qui tombait dehors, et les quelques trente centimètres de poudreuse qui recouvraient le sol de Londres, le Jedi se dit qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien, et il demanda à son hôte si il lui était possible de déjeuner dehors. L'homme le regarda comme si il était un extraterrestre (ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs) avant de finalement se rappeler de l'étrangeté de son client et de sortir table et chaise d'un coup de baguette. Qui-Gon le remercia, prit l'assiette de fruits crus et légumes cuits sans sauce que lui tendait l'aubergiste, (quand il disait qu'il était excentrique!) et attrapa au passage un journal de la veille, qui titrait « Gringotts une nouvelle fois cambriolée ! De nouveau, rien de volé ! » et « Le coupable a tranché un mur et endormi un dragon ! » avant d'aller s'installer dehors.

Le Jedi accueillit l'air frais qui lui piqua les joues avec un soupir de délice. Peut être allait-il enfin pouvoir se réveiller…

Il mangea tranquillement son déjeuner, parcourant le journal d'un œil distrait, et décida de rester dehors pendant qu'il buvait l'excellent thé aux graines de feu de l'aubergiste, la chaleur extrême du liquide contrastant agréablement avec la froideur de l'air…

Les rues étaient presque vides. Bien sûr, c'était Noël ! Et pourtant, en bon extraterrestre, il ne savait toujours pas ce que représentait cette fête...

Apaisé par la neige qui commençait, sous l'œil inquiet de Tom, -l'aubergiste-, à le recouvrir, il alla lui rendre sa tasse vide, et retourna dehors. Lentement, il se replongea en état de méditation. Il ne cherchait rien cette fois ci, il était au repos aujourd'hui. Il laissa simplement son esprit vagabonder dans les ruelles… Et au pire, si par hasard il croisait une fluctuation de la Force, il pouvait toujours la suivre : hier, l'emplacement du dernier Horcruxe londonien lui avait paru très imprécis...

* * *

Neville passa la nuit de Noël non pas à dormir, mais à méditer. Cependant, son cousin Manfred avec qui il partageait sa chambre avait fini par tant l'agacer, a lui répéter qu'il était flippant à rester assis sur son lit sans bouger, qu'il avait fini par quitter sa chambre. Par la suite, craignant qu'une autre personne ne le dérange si il se mettait à occuper une autre pièce, il avait tout naturellement fini par sortir. Il se rendit au bord du lac gelé, ou, étant petit, il aimait tant se réfugier. I l neigeait, et il faisait froid. Pourtant, cela ne le dérangea pas plus que cela. Sa Force réchauffait son corps de l'intérieur, et lorsqu'il neige, il ne fait pas moins de zéro, n'est ce pas ?

Sa famille le retrouva au matin, couvert de neige…

Perdu dans le confort de sa méditation, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et aurait aimé continuer. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit un cri paniqué et plusieurs sons de pas précipités derrière lui, il se dit qu'il était temps de revenir dans le monde des hommes…

Neville, ses articulations raidies par le froid, se leva et s'ébroua. Il avait du faire plus froid que ce qu'il lui avait paru finalement, car la neige avait eut le temps de geler sur ses vêtements… Une fois qu'il en fut débarrassé, il se rendit compte qu'il était en fait trempé…

Il se retourna vers sa famille, dont la plus grande partie le regardait comme si il était un extraterrestre. Il leur sourit.

-Bonjour, joyeux Noël ! Leur dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Tu… Euh… Tu.. ? Commença à bégayer son oncle Algie.

-LAISSEZ TOMBER ! Aboya la voix forte d'Augusta Longbottom depuis la porte-fenêtre du salon. PHILEAS FAISAIT TOUJOURS CA ! EN PLEIN HIVER ! PARFOIS EN FEVRIER OU MARS ! LAISSEZ-LE ! VENEZ OUVRIR VOS CADEAUX PLUTOT !

Neville sourit au ton toujours aussi autoritaire de sa grand-mère. Voyant que malgré cela, personne ne bougeait, il soupira, et se résolut à guider lui-même sa famille jusqu'au salon.

Neville savait qu'il ne recevrait aucun cadeau et n'en attendait d'ailleurs aucun. Il se rendit compte d'ailleurs, qu'il avait tout simplement oublié de mettre ses chaussures sous le sapin. Il avait entendu sa grand-mère hier dire avec beaucoup de conviction au reste de la famille, que des cadeaux ne serviraient à rien, parce qu'ils seraient prévus pour le sorcier, et non pour le Jedi…

Elle avait raison, mais quand il y réfléchissait maintenant, Neville se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait faire si par malheur, le Conseil refusait sa formation. Car maintenant que sa grand-mère avait assimilé l'idée, elle ne semblait même pas envisager le fait qu'il puisse échouer...

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Neville constata qu'une montagne de cadeaux attendait chaque membre de la famille (c'est l'avantage des familles nombreuses). En regardant les autres les déballer joyeusement, il se rendit compte que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie d'en recevoir. Sa grand-mère avait eut raison : ou était l'intérêt, pour un Jedi, de recevoir un livre de sort ? Ou bien une plume ensorcelée qui permettait de tricher à un examen ? Une boite de friandises ou un jeu d'échecs version sorcier serviraient toujours, mais Neville se rendit compte que la plupart des cadeaux qu'il aurait pu recevoir lui auraient été complètement inutiles dans un autre monde que celui ci…

Pourtant, en parcourant sa famille et la pièce du regard, il s'aperçut qu'un paquet au papier vert et rouge brillant, en forme de crackers de Noël, n'avait pas trouvé son propriétaire, et attendait d'ailleurs à l'écart des autres, devant aucune paire de chaussures… Alors qu'il considérait le paquet d'un air perplexe, sa grand-mère lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, c'est pour toi…

Étonné, mais néanmoins curieux, Neville se dirigea vers son paquet. Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé de particulier cette année, en fait, il avait été si pris par son entraînement, qu'il en avait tout simplement oublié de faire une liste de Noël !

Tirant sur les rubans dorés et argentés, il dégagea du papier chatoyant un étrange tube argenté…

Pourvu de ce qui semblait être des grips en cuir, l'objet se prenait facilement en main. Plusieurs petits boutons se voyaient dessus, et le tube semblait étrangement ouvert à un bout…

De son extrémité fermée dépassait ce qui semblait être un long fil de cuir, terminé par un petit boîtier souple, un peu lourd... Sur l'un des côtés du boîtier, deux petites tiges de métal semblaient repliées. Juste en dessous se trouvait un anneau de cuir, comme pour pour pouvoir accrocher le boîtier…

-Je ne sais pas si ça te servira, commença Augusta, en voyant son petit fils observer son cadeau sous tous les angles. C'était à ton grand-père, je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était. J'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais en tirer quelque chose après sa mort, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Je me suis dis que peut être, toi, tu saurais…

Neville, fasciné, considéra l'objet encore quelques instants avant de demander :

-Grand mère, vous viviez ici grand-père et toi autrefois, n'est ce pas ? Quand tu disais qu'il passait son temps à regarder le ciel par la fenêtre, il le faisait d'où ?

Augusta fronça les sourcils.

-Hein ? Eh bien c'était par la je crois, dit-elle en désignant le coin gauche de la porte-fenêtre, juste à côté du vaisselier ou les elfes rangeaient le service à vaisselle quotidien…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers l'endroit désigné.

-Je ne suis pas encore sur…

Neville examina le coin de mur à côté du buffet, passant sa main sur le mur de haut en bas. A un endroit, à peu près à la hauteur de sa taille, si il avait été assis sur une chaise, il sentit un picotement au bout de ses doigts. Une illusion… Une illusion due à la Force… Neville ne la maîtrisait pas encore très bien, mais il en savait assez pour faire ça : Il ferma les yeux, et passa sa main sur le mur, comme pour le nettoyer avec un chiffon, avant de les rouvrir…

Une prise.

Son grand-père, dans le monde sorcier, avait réussi à bidouiller ce qui ressemblait à une prise électrique muggle… Pourtant, ça n'en était pas une : Les « extraterrestres » avaient, certes, depuis bien longtemps appris à maîtriser l'énergie sous toutes ses formes, notamment l'électricité, mais ils la tiraient généralement de la combustion des étoiles, pas de la collision et de la fusion de particules nucléaires…

Neville dégagea les petites tiges de métal de leur gaine de cuir, et les plaça perpendiculairement au boîtier. Il relia ensuite l'autre extrémité du fil au tube de métal, et brancha la prise. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur le plus gros bouton. Le bout ouvert du tube crépita un moment, puis s'alluma avec un fort chuintement, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres membres de la famille, qui cessèrent leurs jeux et leur déballage de cadeau pour l'observer…

Un faisceau blanc, de la longueur de son bras, entouré d'un halo bleu.

Le lightsaber de son grand-père…

Neville se tourna vivement vers sa grand-mère, radieux.

-Merci beaucoup grand-mère, dit-il sous le regard curieux des autres membres de famille…

Qui-Gon lui avait un petit peu parlé des _lightsabers_ un jour ou, par hasard, un mouvement de sa cape avait permis à Neville d'apercevoir le sien. Il lui avait dit qu'il existait plusieurs types de lightsabers, aux caractéristiques différentes, lesquelles caractéristiques étaient données par le cristal qui permettait de concentrer le laser…

Ainsi, il avait appris qu'il existait différentes couleurs de cristaux, et donc différentes couleurs de sabres. Ces couleurs avaient également des significations…

Par exemple, le rouge, est la couleur des Sith et des Jedi noirs, ces Jedi passés du côté obscur de la Force. Le bleu, est la couleur des Jedi qui ont focalisé leur entraînement sur la maîtrise des arts martiaux et du sabre, et également celles des Jedi « gardiens »… Contrairement au vert, qui est la couleur des Jedi ayant focalisé leur entraînement sur la maîtrise de la Force, et également celle des Jedi « consulaires », qui préfèrent escorter des sénateurs, par exemple, ou former les Padawan… Le jaune, quand à lui, était réservé au Jedi « sentinelles» de la citadelle Jedi...

Il avait également appris qu'il existait autrefois une multitude de couleurs de cristaux, -rose, doré, blanc, arc-en-ciel…-, mais que l'Empire avait détruit la majorité des grottes ou se trouvaient ces cristaux, préférant des cristaux synthétiques, plus puissants, mais moins purs, plus instables, et aux couleurs limitées, rouge, bleu et vert seulement…

Neville considéra son cadeau d'un œil nouveau. Alors son grand-père s'était concentré sur la maîtrise du sabre, il s'était montré plus doué pour les arts-martiaux, que pour la Force... Neville se demandait ce qu'il allait choisir si jamais le Conseil l'acceptait…

Son entraînement était, jusqu'à maintenant, pratiquement entièrement basé, et centré, sur le combat au corps à corps, cependant, Qui-Gon répétait fréquemment que la méditation et la paix de l'esprit et de l'âme étaient les clés de la maîtrise de la Force, et Neville méditait beaucoup, dès qu'il avait du temps libre... Neville sourit, et éteignit son sabre. Il voulait marcher sur les traces de son grand-père. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, mais il voulait se montrer digne de lui. Il maîtriserait le sabre. Mais il ne délaisserait pas la Force pour autant...


	22. Chapter 22

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Qui-Gon méditait, et que Tom, inquiet, se demandait si il devait aller le réveiller, ou si il était déjà mort de froid… Mais finalement, l'homme bougea légèrement, Tom le vit même ouvrir les yeux…

Qui-Gon revint peu à peu à la réalité. Était-ce Neville qu'il sentait approcher ? Et par la Force, cette bonne douzaine d'énergies autour de lui était si chaotique… Le Jedi tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir apparaître au coin de la rue son presque apprenti, ainsi qu'une ribambelle de personnes qui devaient être sa famille… Ils se dirigeaient vers lui, alors Qui-Gon attendit. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Neville ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Qui-Gon ? Vous avez une mine épouvantable !

Il s'était habitué à ce que Neville l'appelle par son prénom lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à Hogwarts. Après tout, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas encore l'appeler Maître, ni Professeur, et il n'allait pas éternellement l'appeler Monsieur…

-Évidemment, à rester dehors par ce froid, bougonna un homme chaudement emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver doublée fourrure…

Qui-Gon se redressa, faisant tomber au sol la neige qui le recouvrait.

-Bonjour, Neville, comment vas-tu ? Passes-tu de bonnes fêtes ?

-Oui, merci, répondit Neville. Visiblement, ma grand-mère a été bien inspirée de vouloir se promener aujourd'hui… Mais vous, qu'avez-vous fait pour paraître si épuisé ?

La famille de Neville piaffait d'impatience derrière eux pour savoir de quoi il était question, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention.

-Eh bien j'ai trouvé et détruit deux horcruxes hier matin, mais il semblerait que j'ai trop présumé de mes forces, et me voila, encore aujourd'hui, drainé de toute énergie...

Neville fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

-Reposez-vous bien alors… Vous ne pouvez encore rien faire pour Quirrell, mais le reste peut sans doute attendre, quelques jours, non ? Combien reste-t-il de horcruxes à Londres ?

-Je n'en sens plus qu'un seul, mais il est sans doute protégé par un puissant sortilège, car je n'arrive pas à le localiser de façon précise…

-Peut être est-il dans un lieu incartable ou sous Fidelitas ?

Qui-Gon acquiesça. Depuis le temps qu'il était ici, il avait réussi à maîtriser le jargon minimum…

-Peut être, oui… Je suppose que si j'étais moins fatigué, ma méditation serait plus efficace… Je vais sans doute attendre encore un peu avant de reprendre mes recherches, mais j'ai de toutes façon de quoi faire un assez bon rapport au Conseil…

Neville hocha la tête. Rassuré, il changea de sujet.

-Tout cela mis à part, je suppose qu'ailleurs dans la galaxie, on ne fête pas Noël ?

Qui-Gon sourit.

-Effectivement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'en quoi consiste cette fête…

Neville haussa les épaules en riant.

-Autrefois, c'était une fête païenne célébrant le solstice d'hiver. Puis, lorsque la religion chrétienne a voulu asseoir sa suprématie et s'implanter chez les païens, l'Église s'est arrangée pour faire coïncider la date du solstice avec la naissance du Christ, le Fils de Dieu, le Prophète venu sur Terre pour guider les hommes… Aujourd'hui, les commerciaux se sont emparés de l'idée, et c'est devenu une fête familiale, une occasion de se retrouver et d'échanger des présents…

Qui-Gon secoua la tête. Décidément, qu'est ce que les humains pouvaient bien inventer comme bizarrerie pour les arranger… Sans compter que, d'après ce que disait Neville, la fête n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucune dimension spirituelle…

-Et quel présent as-tu reçu ?

Neville sourit.

-Je sais bien qu'en théorie, je n'ai pas encore le droit de le porter, mais je n'ai pas pu résister…

Il écarta un pan de sa cape, dévoilant le lightsaber accroché à sa ceinture. Qui-Gon se redressa soudainement d'un air intéressé.

-C'était celui de ton grand-père ?

Neville acquiesça.

-Puis-je ? Demanda le Jedi.

Neville détacha le sabre et sa batterie de sa ceinture, et les lui tendit. Qui-Gon observa le sabre sous tous les angles.

-C'est un vieux modèle, observa-t-il. Il faut encore le garder relié à sa batterie en permanence… On devrait facilement pouvoir le modifier, actualiser sa technologie pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'être constamment alimenté…

-La lame est bleue, précisa Neville. Mon grand-père avait réussi à recréer une sorte de prise, que j'ai pu utiliser...

-Alors ton grand-père s'est concentré sur la maîtrise du sabre et des arts martiaux. Ce n'est pas mon cas, mais je me débrouille… Quant à toi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas marcher sur ses traces.. ?

Neville baissa légèrement les yeux.

-J'aimerais bien, oui…

Qui-Gon éclata de rire.

-Rassure-toi, vu le niveau en art martiaux que tu as pu obtenir en quelques semaines, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça…

-Allez-vous enfin nous dire qui vous êtes ? Gronda un homme, qui s'avérait être l'oncle Alfred, et qui essayait d'attirer leur attention à tous les deux depuis au moins dix minutes.

Qui-Gon le salua respectueusement de la tête.

-Je me nomme Qui-Gon Jinn, je suis assistant-professeur de soin aux créatures magiques à Hogwarts…

L'homme fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, lorsque la voix forte de la matriarche s'éleva.

-Alors c'est vous qui m'enlevez mon petit fils ?

Qui-Gon la considéra d'un air calme.

-Si cela vous soulage de me détester, alors oui…

Augusta sembla considérer un instant la question.

-Non, pas vraiment… Il n'aurait jamais fait un bon sorcier de toute façon… Mais j'aimerais profiter de mon petit fils pendant le temps qu'il nous reste, donc si vous le voulez bien, nous allons continuer notre balade !

Qui-Gon la salua de la tête et sourit à Neville qui récupéra son sabre et lui adressa un petit regard d'excuses. Le petit groupe s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, pressé qu'il était par le froid et par la matriarche qui souhaitait s'éloigner au plus vite…

Peu de temps après, le Jedi se leva et retourna à sa chambre, sous le regard soulagé du barman. Il prit une douche bien chaude et entreprit de faire son rapport. Il devait de toute façon parler de Neville au Conseil. Il actionna son communicateur, et eut la chance de tomber pendant l'une des sessions hebdomadaires du Conseil. Le temps s'écoulait différemment entre les deux mondes, donc il n'était jamais sur de rien, mais du coup, il était sur de pouvoir débattre avec les autres Jedi, plutôt que de transmettre un message enregistré...

-Qui-Gon ! S'exclama Yoda. Un rapport tu as à nous faire ?

Le Jedi hocha la tête. -Je vous contactais en partie pour cela, en effet… J'ai, à ce jour, détruit trois morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort... Celui présent dans l'esprit de Harry fut, comme vous les savez déjà, assez facile… En revanche, les deux suivants qui se trouvaient dans des objets, -une coupe et un carnet-, ont fait preuve de beaucoup plus de résistance et je m'en trouve, encore aujourd'hui, assez faible…

Il vit du coin de l'œil, Obi-Wan se tendre sur son siège…

-Blessé, tu n'es pas ? Demanda Yoda, inquiet.

Qui-Gon secoua la tête.

-Non, rassurez-vous, tout va bien. Je suis simplement fatigué, et j'ai pourtant dormi plus d'une nuit et une journée… Il était difficile de s'introduire dans l'aura de ces deux objets, et encore plus de maintenir le lien entre nous, expliqua-t-il. Les morceaux d'âme se sont énormément défendus, car ils n'étaient pas affaiblis par l'esprit d'un être vivant, comme l'était le horcruxe de Harry… Les combattre a drainé mon énergie, et j'ai sans doute trop présumé de mes forces, en même temps que je sous-estimais la leur, j'ai fait preuve d'imprudence. C'était stupide de ma part…

-Prudent tu dois être, face au Côté Obscur…

-Je ferais plus attention Maître, je le promet…

Yoda hocha la tête et s'adossa contre son siège.

-Combien de morceaux d'âme te reste-t-il à trouver ? Demanda Mace Windu.

-Ma toute première méditation m'en a montré sept réellement importants, répondit Qui-Gon. La plupart se trouvaient en Angleterre. Trois sont déjà détruit, il y en a un quatrième à Londres, mais de puissants sortilèges m'empêchent de le localiser précisément pour l'instant.

Le Jedi à la peau noire hoche la tête.

-Reste prudent, conclut-il.

-D'une autre chose, tu voulais nous parler, n'est ce pas ? Reprit Yoda.

Qui-Gon retint un soupir. Il savait bien que le vieux Maître l'avait percé à jour la dernière fois. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas déjà parlé, cela restait un mystère. Sans doute attendait-il qu'il en parle lui même…

-Je pense que le garçon dont je vous ai parlé autrefois devrait de recevoir la formation de Padawan...

-Vous nous avez dit qu'il avait onze ans, intervint Obi-Wan. C'est trop âgé, nous la savons maintenant…

Qui-Gon soupira. Bien sûr. Obi-Wan pouvait être aussi obstiné que lui parfois, mais il avait été touché bien plus que les autres par ce qui était arrivé avec Anakin…

-Je sais qu'il est âgé pour commencer une formation. Je sais aussi que la première et dernière personne à l'avoir suivie sans que nous l'ayons élevée dans ses premières années est Anakin. Mais je vous demande d'éprouver ce garçon. C'est le petit fils de Maître Longtom. Il s'en rend à peine compte, mais il sera sans doute comme son grand-père et doué pour le sabre, et l'utilisation de la Force est presque instinctive chez lui…

-Longtom ? Intervint Maître Windu, tu veux dire ce Jedi d'origine terrienne qui a quitté l'Ordre alors que toi et moi n'étions encore que des Padawan ? Il est parti pour fonder une famille, qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce garçon ne fera pas de même ?

-Parce qu'il a vécu toute sa vie sans savoir ce qu'il était vraiment, sans comprendre, sans être compris. Et il s'est montré si heureux de tout ce que j'ai déjà pu lui apprendre, s'est senti si à sa place, qu'il a progressé d'une manière phénoménale…

-Tu as donc déjà commencé à le former !? S'exclama Maître Windu d'un ton vif.

Qui-Gon lui répondit d'un ton posé.

-Je ne lui ai rien appris de ce que seul un Padawan ou un Jedi devrait connaître. Je lui ai fait perdre du poids, lui ai donné confiance en lui, et ai commencé à le guider sur le chemin de la Force. Il a appris à pardonner, et à se battre pour ce qu'il veut protéger. A l'heure qu'il est, je lui ai seulement appris à grandir…

-Intéressant me semble ce jeune garçon, commença Yoda, songeur…

Il vit Luke et Obi-Wan se regarder d'un air incertain. Mace Windu soupira.

-Il est vrai que le dernier Padawan a avoir commencé sa formation aussi tard s'est tourné vers le Côté Obscur. Mais, nous le savons maintenant, il fut un mal nécessaire à l'équilibre de la Force. Tu es par ailleurs un Jedi suffisamment expérimenté pour que nous puissions faire confiance à ton jugement et nous ne pouvons de toutes façon pas nier que nous avons besoin de jeunes recrues… Soit, le Conseil accepte de mettre ce jeune garçon à l'épreuve. Amène le nous au plus vite…

Qui-Gon, ravi, s'inclina respectueusement devant le Conseil et coupa la communication. Neville avait une chance d'être formé. Il allait pouvoir passer devant le Conseil, qui allait jauger ses capacités. L'un des pas les plus dur était fait…

Désirant néanmoins le laisser passer un maximum de temps avec sa famille, ainsi que sa grand-mère en avait exprimé le désir (elle semblait d'ailleurs être la seule à avoir compris qu'il allait partir), il ne le contacta que tard dans la soirée, à une heure qu'il jugeait suffisante pour qu'ils soient tous les deux à peu près tranquilles…

* * *

Neville était en train de disputer une partie d'échecs version sorcier avec son oncle Algie, lorsque son communicateur bipa. Il s'excusa et sortit dehors avant d'accepter la communication. Aussitôt, une image holographique de Qui-Gon s'afficha devant lui.

-Neville, dit le Jedi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : le Conseil accepte de te mettre à l'épreuve...

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils envisagent de m'accepter comme Padawan ? Demanda Neville, abasourdi.

-Oui. Le problème est qu'ils souhaitent te voir rapidement. Pense-tu pouvoir te libérer pour la fin de cette semaine ?

Neville s'apprêtait à aller poser la question à sa grand-mère, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était derrière lui.

-Je dirais bien que je trouve ça un peu rapide, commença-t-elle, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne partirais pas. Donc je suppose que tu peux partir ce dimanche… Mais dans ce cas, assure-toi de réussir cet examen, Neville Longbottom !

Neville sourit à sa grand-mère d'un air un peu triste.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promet.

Augusta retourna à l'intérieur du château, et Neville se retourna vers Qui-Gon.

-Je viendrais donc te chercher ce dimanche, à la même heure… Conclut-il avant de couper la communication.

Neville hocha la tête pour lui même. Il ne lui restait donc plus que quelques jours pour profiter de sa famille… Il soupira et rentra pour terminer cette partie d'échecs. Il trouva son oncle, baguette au poing, qui lui demanda ce que ce son étrange avait voulu dire…

* * *

Qui-Gon se dit, en se remémorant le visage du garçon, que ce dimanche était peut être un peu tôt finalement. Mais Neville devait apprendre à se détacher de ce qui le faisait souffrir, et donc de ceux qui lui étaient chers… Dimanche était, de plus, un jour parfait pour lui : cela lui laissait le temps de chercher le dernier Horcruxe…

Il ordonna à D8 de rapatrier le vaisseau sur Londres, et de se débrouiller pour le cacher loin des yeux des humains. Il s'accorda une dernière nuit de repos, et le lendemain, il se remettait en chasse…

Puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il avait médité, cela n'avait rien donné, il se résolut à faire autrement. Il se rendit dans le quartier ou il avait perdu la trace du dernier Horcruxe, et le parcouru en long, en large, et en travers. A la fin de la mâtinée, il avait réussi à cerner un pâté de maisons assez réduit, qui lui semblait environné d'énergie maléfique. Il s'assit sur le muret de la maison d'en face, dont l'énergie résiduelle lui disaient que ses occupants étaient partis en voyage pour Noël, et attendit.

Il vit des gens aller et venir, et des lumières s'allumer et s'éteindre, à l'intérieur de deux maisons bien précises. Mais dans celle qu'elles encadraient, rien. Les volets en étaient d'ailleurs fermés, et elle semblait passablement délabrée, mais c'était trop facile… Il regarda alors les gens qui allaient et venaient autour de cette maison. Ils semblaient être des muggles respectables, avec une cuisine non magique et une télévision dans le salon…

Aucun ne prêtait attention à cette maison.

Était-ce parce qu'ils habitaient à côté et la voyaient tous les jours, ou bien pour une autre raison ?

Qui-Gon se frotta les yeux d'un air las. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il fixait cette maison qu'il commençait à voir flou… A moins que…

Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide !? Il ne voyait pas flou, c'était un sortilège ! Quelque chose permettant de rendre la maison invisible aux yeux des muggles, mais qui ne marchait pas complètement sur lui, parce que tout muggle qu'il était, il était aussi Jedi ! C'était si simple ! La réponse avait été sous son nez depuis tout ce temps !

Levant les yeux au ciel devant sa propre bêtise, Qui-Gon se leva, s'étira comme un chat, et se dirigea vers la maison. Pas besoin d'être discret. Si ce sortilège était assez puissant pour repousser les muggles voisins, ils ne s'apercevraient de rien… Il sentit d'ailleurs une certaine résistance alors qu'il passait les sortilèges de protection. Il n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme, il n'avait pas pensé à ça non plus… Pourtant, aucune alarme ne sembla se déclencher à l'intérieur. Et personne ne sortit, baguette au point, pour s'enquérir de l'intrus… Étrange. Cette maison n'était pas vide, il en avait la conviction…

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui, sans surprise, demeura fermée. Il la déverrouilla doucement, de manière muggle pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un elfe de maison au visage repoussant et qui semblait particulièrement hargneux…

Il évita de justesse le sort de l'elfe, et s'empressa de l'endormir. Heureusement, l'elfe ne semblait pas s'attendre à rencontrer de résistance, et le surprendre fut facile…

L'odeur de moisi prenait à la gorge. Si cet elfe avait eût l'ordre de garder la maison en état en l'absence de ses maîtres, il avait pris quelques libertés avec les consignes. Ou alors, ses maîtres étaient soit absents depuis longtemps, soit morts…

Le vestibule était meublé avec un étrange porte parapluie en forme de patte de troll d'un goût douteux, et d'un non moins étrange tableau recouvert d'une tenture. Son instinct cria au Jedi de ne pas s'en approcher, et il s'en écarta prudemment…

Il parcouru rapidement la maison, seulement pour se sentir un peu plus nauséeux à chaque pas, sous la présence maléfique inhérente aux Horcruxes. Cette noirceur avait empoisonné l'âme de cet elfe, c'était certain ! Un coup d'œil à une tapisserie représentant un arbre généalogique lui appris cependant qu'il se trouvait dans la maison des Black…

Il frissonna. Rien que le nom était noir, et, d'après Neville, Bellatrix n'était-elle pas, auparavant, une Black?

Il suivit à contrecœur le chemin de la Force Obscure, et se retrouva dans une petite pièce attenante à la cuisine, ou se trouvait allumé le poêle permettant visiblement de chauffer la maison, et sous lequel l'elfe semblait avoir fait son nid. Littéralement. Il semblait avoir entassé là un bric-à-brac invraisemblable d'objets en tout genre, dont le système de rangement, si il y en avait un, obéissait probablement à une logique connue du vieil elfe seulement. Qui-Gon poussa les détritus du pied, fouillant jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Cette fois ci, Voldemort semblait avoir placé son morceau d'âme dans un médaillon. Un joli médaillon brillant…

Devinant que le vieil elfe allait le poursuivre et le harceler à vie si jamais il lui prenait son objet, (du moins, le temps qu'il passerait sur Terre), et que cela serait sans doute loin d'être agréable, il s'assit sur le sol à un endroit à peu près propre et se mit à méditer sur le champ. Une fois encore, le combat fut rude, et il y gagna un sacré mal de tête, mais il gagna tout de même…

De retour chez lui, après une marche salvatrice qui lui avait permit de ne pas vomir, il informa le Conseil de la destruction du quatrième Horcruxe et de leur arrivée, à Neville et lui, pour la fin de la semaine.

Le dimanche soir à vingt heures, Qui-Gon se posait dans le jardin du château Longbottom, sous le regard ébahi des sorciers qui n'avaient jamais vu un engin pareil. Ça volait ce truc ?

Après que Neville eût fait ses adieux à sa famille, ils décollèrent. Quelques heures plus tard, Neville se présentait devant le Conseil des Jedi…


	23. Chapter 23

Voila le dernier chapitre pour votre moi d'Août. Dès que je l'aurais mis en ligne, je mettrais aussi la suite de "Soirée filles!", à bientôt!^^

* * *

Intimidé, Neville s'avança au centre du cercle des Jedi. Qui-Gon resta en retrait, il n'avait pas le droit de l'accompagner… Il ne lui avait pas dit comment cela allait se passer non plus...

-Bonjour… Commença Neville, un peu hésitant.

Il était ici aux alentours de dix heures du matin. Le second soleil n'était même pas complètement levé…

-Bonjour, jeune Longbottom, répondit un petit bonhomme vert avec de longues oreilles pointues, qui semblait très âgé.

Neville parcouru les Jedi du regard. Il y avait un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans. Jeune, mais puissant, à n'en pas douter. Et il semblait emprunt de calme et de bonté. Il y avait aussi un homme roux et barbu. Il semblait sage, mais un peu impulsif sur les bords. L'espace d'un instant, l'homme lui rappela Qui-Gon, et il devina qu'il devait s'agir d'Obi-Wan… Le petit homme vert semblait lui aussi très puissant, et il émanait de lui une sagesse inouïe. La dernière personne, était aussi un homme. Il avait le crâne rasé et la peau noire. Lui aussi exhalait la puissance, mais une puissance différente… La ou Qui-Gon semblait posséder une sorte de force tranquille, cet homme semblait plus prompt à la violence…

En le regardant bien, Neville s'aperçut que cette force qui semblait émaner de lui était sombre, beaucoup plus que pour les autres. Elle semblait même légèrement noire… Cet homme avait approché le Côté Obscur, et de très près…

-As-tu finie ton inspection ? Interrogea l'homme à la peau noire.

Neville rougit. Il se rendit compte qu'il les avait tous assez ouvertement regardés, et qu'il regardait encore le dernier homme…

-Pa… Pardon… Bégaya-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter, j'en suis désolé…

-Désolé, tu ne dois pas être, dis le petit homme vert. Correctes sont tes intuitions.

Neville lança de nouveau un bref regard au Jedi à la peau noire et frissonna. Quelque chose chez lui l'attirait, et le repoussait à la fois. Il vit le Jedi le regarder d'un air intéressé, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Comme pour tous les aspirants Padawan, tu vas devoir réussir un test. Je vais tenir devant moi un écran sur lequel seront projetées des images. Des images de ton monde, prises dans ton esprit, afin que tu puisse les reconnaître. Tu devras deviner ces images, alors que l'écran restera tourné vers moi…

Neville hocha la tête.

-D'accord…

La première image défila. Neville savait qu'il aurait du se concentrer sur l'écran, mais son attention ne cessait de revenir sur cet étrange Jedi-au-Côté-Obscur… Après un instant, il se rendit compte qu'il percevait confusément l'image dans ses pensées… Il en fut troublé, car il savait que ce n'était pas ce qui lui était demandé. C'était sur l'écran qu'il devait se concentrer...

-Une baguette magique, dit-il tout de même, la mienne, ajouta-t-il distraitement.

Pour l'image d'après, il ferma les yeux et tenta de bloquer ses pensées et de fermer son esprit, pour pouvoir se reconcentrer sur l'écran. Alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir réussi à bloquer l'intrusion de ses pensées dans la tête du Jedi à la peau noire, il visualisa avec surprise une sorte de fil argenté dans son esprit. Comme un serpent qui fouillait ses souvenirs. Bien sûr ! Les images venaient de lui, de ses propres souvenirs ! Vu comme ça, il n'était pas difficile de les deviner !

Il rouvrit les yeux et dit :

-Un balais volant, puis :

-Un chaudron.

Suivirent le Lion des Gryffindor, Hogwarts, son ancien elfe de maison, le château Longbottom, une fourchette, son crapaud, et une patacitrouille…

L'homme noir baissa enfin son écran.

-Impressionnant… Qui-Gon n'avait pas menti, tu utilise effectivement la Force d'une manière assez instinctive… Et bien que cela puisse être dû à ton âge, bien peu d'apprentis-Padawan réalisent que leurs pensées sont intrusives… C'est comme cela qu'ils passent le test la plupart du temps… Et ils ne sont pas non plus capables de lire les auras, généralement… Ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil…

Neville baissa un peu les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Pourtant, Qui-Gon dit vrai, renchérit le jeune homme brun, il ne l'a pas entraîné. Mais son esprit est calme, presque trop pour quelqu'un de son âge… Lorsque j'avais onze ans, il y avait pleins de choses pour lesquelles j'en voulais au monde…

-En effet, acquiesça le petit homme vert. Peu de ressentiment et de haine tu éprouve, pour celle qui t'as privé de tes parents.

Neville grimaça. Sous ses airs de gentil vieillard, cette petite créature appuyait là ou ça faisait mal… Mais cela faisait partie du test. D'accord…

-Je lui en ai voulue pendant longtemps, avoua Neville. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai voulu la comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça… Je me suis débrouillé pour la rencontrer, et j'ai été déçu, car j'ai alors compris qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre…

-Tu as toi-même désiré la rencontrer ? Demanda Obi-Wan.

-Oui, répondit Neville.

-Et cela ne t'as pas mis en colère ? Demanda le Jedi à la peau noire. Que tes parents aient souffert et que tu en aie été privé pour rien ?

Ça lui allait bien de parler de colère à lui. Pour un Jedi, il semblait en ressentir anormalement beaucoup…

-Au début, si, répondit franchement Neville. Au début, je l'ai maudite de tous les Dieux que je connaissais, et j'ai souhaité sa mort… Et puis je me suis demandé ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pour devenir ainsi. Quel que soit ce qu'elle ait pu vivre, pour qu'elle soit devenue elle-même aussi folle, ça n'était sans doute pas une partie de plaisir…

Le Jedi se redressa, surpris.

-Tu lui a presque pardonné, énonça jeune homme brun.

Neville se tourna vers lui.

-Presque, en effet. Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas en claquant des doigts, mais je m'y applique…

-Tu ne semble pas si triste de quitter ta famille, nota Obi-Wan.

-Disons que, contrairement à d'autres, j'ai eu le temps de me préparer à les quitter… J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, et même si tous mes messages ne sont pas passés, je ne peux rien faire de plus… Maintenant, j'aimerais surtout me montrer digne de ce grand-père que je n'ai jamais connu… Même si il était pour ma grand-mère « un bon à rien qui passait son temps à regarder les étoiles »…

-Ton grand-père était un Jedi moyen, rétorqua le l'homme noir. Ni excellent, ni mauvais. Il était cependant quelqu'un de droit, et nous avons tous crus qu'il défendait la Force avec conviction. Vas-tu faire comme lui et abandonner l'Ordre au profit de ton attachement personnel ?

Neville fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère gronder au fond de lui. De quel droit cet homme insinuait-il que son grand-père était un lâche, alors qu'il était presque trop jeune pour l'avoir connu ? Que savait-il de lui, et des obligations qu'il avait envers sa famille ? Cet homme avait clairement approché le Côté Obscur, c'était pour cette raison qu'il se permettait de le provoquer. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller…

Gardant un ton calme et mesuré, mais s'assurant de donner à sa voix la froideur d'un sang-pur, Neville répondit :

-Si par cela vous entendez « vais-je rentrer chez moi pour me marier dès que l'on me le demandera », alors la réponse est « non ». J'ai déjà fait mes adieux à ma famille, et ai d'ailleurs renoncé à ma richesse et à mon titre de Lord… Si par cela vous entendez « vais-je quitter l'Ordre par amour », la réponse est « je l'ignore ». Comment pourrais-je le savoir à l'avance ? Et concernant mon grand-père, je me dois de souligner qu'il était à l'époque Lord Longbottom, dernier du nom, et qu'il se devait de perpétuer son sang et sa lignée de sorcier de sang-pur… Ce à quoi j'ajouterais que je ne lui en tient pas personnellement rigueur, car si il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais sans doute jamais vu le jour…

-Orgueilleux tu es, souligna l'homme vert.

Neville se calma.

-Peut être un peu, je le reconnais. C'est sans doute l'une des choses sur lesquelles je dois travailler. Cependant, maintenant que j'ai renoncé à mon titre et au contenu de mon coffre, ma famille est tout ce qu'il me reste. J'ai conscience d'en être chanceux, et aussi que je dois m'en détacher, mais je ne peux, à l'heure actuelle, les laisser être insultés, car je ressens encore ces insultes comme personnelles… Par ailleurs, si vous me trouvez prétentieux, estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir à faire avec un enfant d'une autre famille de sang-pur, comme les Malfoy… Termina Neville en haussant un sourcil avec humour…

-Adroit tu es, concéda le petit homme vert avec un sourire.

-Cette session du Conseil est maintenant terminée, claqua la voix du Jedi à la peau noire. Nous te ferons bientôt parvenir notre décision, jeune Longbottom.

Neville s'inclina respectueusement devant le Conseil, comme il était d'usage, et suivit Qui-Gon hors de la salle. Aucun d'eux n'avait le droit d'assister ou de participer aux délibérations. Les Jedi avaient d'ailleurs gardé leur esprit fermé pour Qui-Gon pendant toute la session…

* * *

-Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, lui souffla Qui-Gon, une fois que la porte se fut refermée.

Neville rougit un peu.

-Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt eut l'impression d'avoir échoué, à cause de la remarque sur ma famille…

-Non, tu as plutôt adroitement déjoué les pièges… Tu as déjà onze ans, ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent te demander autant de détachement qu'à un autre enfant, qui, à cet âge, serait déjà Padawan… Pourtant, tu as déjà moins de haine que beaucoup d'entre eux. La plupart des Padawan sont orphelins, et ont vu leur lot d'horreur… Beaucoup ont eut leurs parents assassinés sous leurs yeux par exemple… Tu es plus lucide aussi… Et je peux te dire que tu les as impressionnés au début, en sondant leurs esprit aussi précisément, et pourtant, d'une façon complètement inconsciente… Et ne parlons pas de la façon dont tu as perçu l'aura de Maître Windu…

-Maître Windu ? Interrogea Neville.

-Maître Mace Windu. C'est ce Jedi au crâne rasé et à la peau noire. C'est un puissant Jedi.

Neville frissona.

-Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me donne la chair de poule…

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, Qui-Gon fut de nouveau convoqué par devant le Conseil. Les délibérations avaient été étrangement longues. Qui-Gon ne savait pas si il devait y voir un bon, ou bien un mauvais signe…

-C'est encore un sacré numéro que tu nous as ramené là, Qui-Gon… Il a du caractère, et pourtant, il semble bien moins impulsif que ton dernier Padawan, commença Mace Windu.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête en serrant les dents. Il aurait bien aimé que cessent ces rappels incessants à son ancien Padawan. Enfin, c'était de Mace Windu qu'il s'agissait. Darth Vador l'avait presque tué, et on ne pouvait pas lui demander autant de détachement qu'aux autres Jedi…

-L'autorisation de former ce jeune garçon, le Conseil te donne, dit Yoda. Dès maintenant, tu dois commencer.

-Continuer, plutôt, dit Obi-Wan avec un sourire. Ce garçon n'a sans doute pas rencontré la criminelle qui avait torturé ses parents tout seul…

Qui-Gon sourit un bref instant. Son Padawan préféré ne changerait jamais...

-Il me l'a demandé, et jugeant que cela pourrait lui être bénéfique, même si il ne suivait pas de formation, je l'ai accepté…

-Tu aurais pu le briser, intervint Maître Windu.

-Et cela a faillit arriver, répondit honnêtement Qui-Gon. Je lui ai même proposé de lui effacer la mémoire si cela pouvait le soulager. Mais contre toute attente, il s'en est sorti seul…

-Puissant pourrait devenir ce garçon, mais un sens aigu du bien et du mal, son passé lui a donné. Prudent tu devras tout de même être. Et contrairement à ton ancien Padawan, d'accord je suis...

Qui-Gon s'inclina avec respect et se permit un sourire, avant de quitter la salle. Maître Yoda, c'était différent, il ne pensait pas à mal… Et si il avait son accord, alors seules de bonnes choses pouvaient découler de son bientôt Padawan…

* * *

Neville attendait la réponse du Conseil, anxieux. Cela faisait simplement quelques minutes que Qui-Gon était parti, il le savait, mais il avait l'impression qu'elles avaient duré des heures…

Le Jedi revint, arborant à dessein un visage imperturbable… Arrivé à la hauteur de Neville, il lui fit un grand sourire. Tous deux prononcèrent les phrases rituelles, et Neville se fit couper les cheveux courts. Il garda juste une mèche, derrière l'oreille droite. Qui-Gon la prit entre ses doigts, et lentement, lui donna un peu de sa Force, les liant ainsi, son Padawan et lui, et ordonnant à la mèche de grandir. Le lendemain, elle était suffisamment longue pour que Qui-Gon puisse la tresser.

Neville était Padawan. Et Qui-Gon était son Maître…


	24. Chapter 25

BABY IS BACK, YEEEAAAAH ! \o/ (Non, ce n'est pas ma chevy Impala 67, mais j'aimerais bien, ce serait la classe... :)

J'ai retrouvé mon PC, et AVEC TOUTES SES DONNEES ! o/ Faut pas chercher, on magasin on m'a dit "disque dur ou carte mère = plus de données, et le constructeur a changé le port USB... Moi ça me va hein? Je vais pouvoir laisser tomber mes réécritures (c'était quand même assez chiant et frustrant) et me concentrer sur les modif' que j'ai à faire sur "fifty shades of Castiel Novak" et mon threesome SPN... (Non, ce ne sera pas un Dean/Sam/Castiel...^^)

Et puis il y a Sherlock aussi... Ca faisait des lustres que je voulais me trouver cette série avec les deux putains de bons acteurs que sont Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman... J'me suis acheté les trois premières saisons pour fêter mes données =) Je vais écrire un truc sur eux, c'est obligé, il FAUT que j'écrive un truc sur eux... ^^

Par contre, le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi géniale que Sherlock moi, alors je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à pondre un scénario qui tient la route... =$

Bref, en tout cas, pour fêter le retour de mes données, je reprend cette histoire avec deux chapitres en plus de ceux de "Snakes and ladders" :) Ensuite, je posterai sans doute un chapitre de chaque. (J'ai pas calculé, j'espère que ça ne vous coupera pas le lemon en deux =b)

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Neville reprit son entraînement, qui fut plus intense que jamais. La différence, était que maintenant, Qui-Gon incluait des leçons sur la force, les autres mondes, leurs langages et leurs coutumes. Heureusement, l'implantation d'un programme de connaissance concentré dans ses pensées, lui permit d'apprendre rapidement. Quelque chose dont il fut persuadé que Hermione serait jalouse…

Dès le surlendemain commencèrent des leçon de pilotage, et de maniement du sabre. Les droïdes du Temple avaient travaillé toute la nuit sur le lightsaber de son grand-père pour actualiser sa technologie. Maintenant, son sabre, comme celui de Qui-Gon, ne nécessitait qu'un chargement de temps en temps, il n'était plus nécessaire de les relier à leur batterie en permanence. Et comme toujours, Qui-Gon saisissait chaque occasion pour distiller un peu de ses connaissances…

-C'est un cristal Damind, avait-il dit après avoir vu la lame du sabre pour la première fois. On le trouve sur un monde désertique du nom de Daminia… Il donne une lame bien définie et un peu plus longue que les autres…

S'en était suivit un long cours sur les différents composants du sabre, et les différents cristaux…

Bien que l'entraînement de Neville suive son cours, tous deux retournèrent à Hogwarts à la fin de la semaine. Les vacances scolaires étaient terminées, mais pas la mission de Qui-Gon. Et Quirrell était toujours vivant.

Une fois à Hogwarts, Neville se permit d'envoyer un hibou à sa grand-mère, pour lui dire qu'il avait réussi son « examen » et que, pour les besoins de la mission de son Maître, il resterait encore un peu sur Terre. Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais savait que sa grand-mère avait reçu son message.  
Malfoy se moqua de sa nouvelle coupe, et se retrouva, sans raison valable, avec une crête de punk rose à pois verts… Avec les compétences, venait l'imagination...

Comme auparavant, Neville retrouva son Maître tous les matins et tous les soirs des jours de semaine, et disposait d'une demie journée pour faire ses devoirs le week-end, avant de reprendre son entraînement. Tous les membres du Conseils s'étaient entendu sur le fait que, tant que Qui-Gon n'aurait pas résolu le problème du professeur au moins, il valait mieux que Neville reste élève, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du directeur, et pour que le Jedi puisse mener sa mission à bien. Neville aurait bien aimé participer, mais sa capacité à maîtriser correctement la Force était encore limitée.

Neville devait donc suivre les cours, en plus de son entraînement cent fois plus intense de Padawan. Pourtant, il réussissait à merveille. Et surtout, son Maître l'encourageait à utiliser tous les moyens possibles, pas pour l'élève, mais pour le Jedi. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour exercer son esprit. Qu'il s'agisse de méditer en cours en en retenant la moindre virgule (même si il donnait l'impression de dormir) ou de forcer l'esprit d'Hermione pendant les contrôles… Les notes de Neville étaient exemplaires, et même Severus Snape faisait profil bas, se rabattant une fois de plus sur ce pauvre Harry, pour évacuer la frustration qu'il ressentait à ne plus pouvoir le traiter de calamité ambulante… Et Neville se vengeait subtilement de Malfoy en faisant léviter jusqu'à ses potions le même genre d'ingrédients que le sale petit serpent mettait autrefois dans la sienne...

Petit à petit, grâce à son entraînement et à la salle sur demande, Neville appris à dominer sa peur, et à contrôler les esprits faibles. Il s'en amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup, une fois de plus, sur Malfoy et Snape. Il apprit même à piloter de façon basique...

Seul Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de son nouveau statut de Padawan. Neville leur avait demandé de garder le secret, et ils le faisaient. Ron et Hermione avaient finalement accepté de laisser Qui-Gon poser un bouclier sur leurs pensées, par sécurité contre Dumbledore, après qu'ils l'aient tous les quatre surpris à tenter de forcer celles de Harry, qui, depuis quelques temps, ne lui faisait plus du tout confiance et répondait à ses sourires de grand-père gâteau par des répliques acides…

Du coup, lorsqu'il apprit que le trio se retrouva coincé à cause d'Hagrid et de son dragon, il se proposa tout naturellement pour aider… Cela faisait d'ailleurs partie de son entraînement de vagabonder dans le château tout en évitant fantômes, chats fouineurs et concierges repoussants… Il dut persuader le trio d'Or de le laisser y aller seul. Grand bien leur en prit, car il n'eut qu'à endormir Norbert pour le confier à Charlie, et Malfoy se fit malencontreusement attraper en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs en plein couvre feu, grâce à Hermione et à la lettre qu'elle avait oublié dans son livre...

Neville apprit par ses geignements bruyant que le pauvre Malfoy avait du aller dans la forêt interdite à la recherche d'une licorne blessée en punition. Pauvre Malfoy. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en retenue avec lui, car il l'aurait sans doute assommé avant de le laisser dans un coin. La Forêt Interdite lui servait aussi de lieu d'entraînement…

En revanche, l'information sur le sang de licorne lui fut utile. Après quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque, il devint évident pour Qui-Gon et lui que tout n'était pas parfait pour Quirrell. Visiblement, il tentait désespérément de maintenir la présence de Voldemort dans ce monde…

Lorsqu'arriva la fin de l'année, et qu'il devint évident que Harry devait partir à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale et se confronter à Quirrell, le trio d'Or prit bien soin de partir avec leur garde du corps Padawan et son Maître. Cependant, bien que cela soit son rôle, Qui-Gon ne prévoyait pas d'intervenir avant Quirrell. Il désirait avant tout voir de quoi son Padawan était maintenant capable.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant ce monstrueux chien à trois tête qui n'était visiblement toujours pas au courant de l'existence du dentifrice, ils crurent un instant qu'il était endormi pour longtemps, à cause de la harpe de Quirrell. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Neville se déplaça avec la rapidité d'un ninja -pardon, d'un Jedi- et toucha doucement l'une des énormes pattes du molosse à trois têtes, qui se rendormi gentiment comme un énorme bébé…

Ils poussèrent la patte qui se trouvait sur la trappe, et Neville et lui sautèrent en premier. Il fallu convaincre le trio d'Or, mais leur présence était indispensable. Les deux Jedi se détendirent facilement dans le filet du diable, tout comme Harry et Hermione, mais il fallu tout de même sortir le sabre laser et faire brûler la plante pour Ron…

Ils passèrent devant le troll assommé, et Neville attrapa la clé d'un saut. Ils laissèrent ensuite Ron gérer l'échiquier de Minerva MacGonagall, et Hermione s'occuper de l'énigme des poisons. Lorsque vint pour Harry le moment de se retrouver face à Quirrell, le Jedi et son Padawan se cachèrent dans l'ombre, rendant leur présence indétectable. Une fois que Harry eût obtenu la Pierre Philosophale, Qui-Gon n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et transperça le professeur. Enlevant son turban, il révéla le horcruxe. L'âme du Mage Noir s'était tant mélangée à celle du jeune homme, qu'elle avait disparu avec la sienne… Cependant, Qui-Gon ressentait confusément qu'elle n'avait pas été détruite… C'était comme si elle était partie ailleurs, pour se trouver un meilleur hôte… Ce qui était étrange, c'est que si cela était le cas, alors le morceau d'âme aurait du se diriger vers eux. La possession de Quirrell lui avait-elle donné suffisamment de conscience pour l'éviter ? Il se promit de faire part de ses inquiétudes au Conseil...

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, sans oublier un Harry passablement choqué. Ils laissèrent Quirrell, Dumbledore saurait bien comment s'en occuper. Ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione, et mirent au point une histoire crédible, dans laquelle Qui-Gon intervenait au bon moment, et dont Neville était absent. Bien sûr, Qui-Gon était le seul professeur à ne pas avoir été mis au courant de la présence de la Pierre Philosophale au château, mais cela, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le révéler sans se trahir, n'est ce pas ? Et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait du être capables de rebrousser chemin à travers les flammes colorées de Severus Snape…  
Gryffindor gagna la coupe, malgré la victoire de Slytherin lors du dernier match de Quiddittch. Harry retourna chez les Dursley à contrecœur, bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Dumbledore tout de suite, et Neville et Qui-Gon retournèrent à la citadelle Jedi. Le Conseil avait accordé à Qui-Gon une pause dans sa mission, car le plus urgent était passé, cependant, il fut convenu que son Padawan et lui retourneraient sur Terre pour la terminer. Qui-Gon avait donc renouvelé son contrat auprès du professeur Dumbledore, même si il était évident que le vieux directeur aurait préféré se débarrasser de lui…

Neville passa donc les deux mois de vacances à s'entraîner. Il alternait les leçons de sabre avec les leçons d'art martiaux, les leçon de maîtrise de la Force avec la méditation, et les leçon de pilotage avec les cours plus théoriques sur les eus et coutumes des différents mondes qui constituaient la galaxie…  
Alors que Neville continuait son entraînement, la deuxième année se passa strictement sans incident, mis à part le fait que les notes de Neville finirent par dépasser celles de Hermione, alors que la jeune fille travaillait comme une acharnée, et que Neville, presque pas. S'en suivit un orage mémorable et des cris perçants qui retentirent dans toute la tour Gryffindor, que Neville laissa passer calmement. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de conseiller à la jeune fille de se calmer et de méditer, chose qu'elle se refusait à faire car « c'était stupide, on acquerrait pas des connaissances sans travailler... » Acquérir, non, mais retenir, oui… Il lui suffisait d'écouter Hermione lire à voix haute pour connaître le programme des cours en avance, la jeune sorcière ne l'avait toujours pas compris...

Finissants par être lassés de tant d'inaction, Qui-Gon et Neville repartirent à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Prenant sur les vacances, ils trouvèrent facilement Nagini, que Qui-Gon n'eut guère de mal à détruire, car l'esprit et l'âme du serpent affaiblissaient l'emprise du morceau d'âme sur les autres êtres vivants. Ils trouvèrent ensuite la bague de la famille Gaunt. Et Neville observa avec inquiétude son maître se débattre contre le morceau d'âme. Fort heureusement, il gagna, même si le Jedi dut se reposer le jour suivant, ils n'étaient pas à ça près, et ils étaient en avance sur le programme… La bague était puissante, mais elle n'était que magique, et d'une faible utilité pour eux. Jugeant que son pouvoir ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaise mains, ils la perdirent simplement au milieu de ses semblables… Ainsi, la Pierre de Résurrection, comme ils l'avaient appelée en l'examinant afin de déterminer son pouvoir, était maintenant devenue l'un des constituants d'une superbe cuve en béton destinée à devenir une piscine muggle...

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à Hogwarts, et que Qui-Gon sursauta de stupeur lors d'une de ses méditations, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence…  
Ils avaient été stupides.

Qui-Gon avait bien compté sept morceaux d'âme lorsqu'il avait recherché la présence de Voldemort la toute première fois. Cependant, il avait cru que le Horcruxe de Hogwarts avait été Quirrell, et n'avait pas re-cherché par la suite. Ils avaient cherché partout, sauf au seul endroit intelligent.  
Celui qu'ils utilisaient tout le temps.

Celui qui changeait tout le temps, pouvant ainsi aisément masquer une aura…

La Salle sur Demande…

Sitôt qu'ils se furent aperçus de leur bêtise, ils s'empressèrent de détruire le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle...

Il fut convenu, après cette année si calme, que Qui-Gon et Neville quitteraient Hogwarts si rien ne se produisait en troisième année. Hors, il se produisit quelque chose. Rien de très important sur l'instant, mais cela justifiait de rester encore une année de plus…

Ils auraient pu croire toute l'histoire autour de Sirius Black, et au mélodrame que Dumbledore avait fait à Harry si Neville, lorsqu'il eut atteint les treize ans, n'avait pas eut une perception suffisamment développée pour ressentir une perturbation de la Force relative à croûtard, ce qui rappela à Qui-Gon sa propre intuition, en première année, à bord du Hogwarts Express… Ce n'était pas vraiment que le rat était « mauvais » à proprement parler, mais c'était un être qui n'était pas à sa place…

Il fallut batailler avec Ron, mais un soir, le trio d'Or retrouva le Jedi et son Padawan dans le bureau du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Le Jedi leva alors le sortilège que le rat tentait désespérément de maintenir, pour révéler un humain particulièrement repoussant. Passer si longtemps sous sa forme de rat avait altéré son physique et son jugement. Peter Pettigrew était un homme lâche et stupide. En forçant son esprit, qui n'était d'ailleurs guère gardé, Qui-Gon apprit qu'il avait été le gardien du secret de l'emplacement de la maison de la famille Potter. Lui, pas Sirius Black. L'homme qu'il avait fait accuser et qui s'était maintenant évadé de la prison d'Azkaban était en réalité non seulement innocent, mais également la dernière famille de Harry…

Chaque chose ayant sa solution, Pettigrew fut livré séance tenante avec un sortilège l'empêchant de s'enfuir sous sa forme animale, sur le bureau du ministre de la magie, enjolivé d'un joli ruban argenté…

L'édition du « Daily Prophet » du lendemain titrait « Peter Pettigrew vivant ! Joie de tout le monde sorcier !» et, au fur et à mesure que le lâche sorcier était interrogé par les aurors, les unes dégénérèrent en « Il était le véritable gardien du secret ! » et « Pettigrew, deatheater, Black, innocent ? » Puis, enfin, « Black blanc comme neige » et « Black parrain et tuteur légitime de Harry Potter »...

Les souvenirs du sorcier furent révélés par véritaserum et gazette interposée, et à la fin de l'année, Sirius Black était réhabilité. Harry, conformément aux lois du monde sorcier, lui fut confié, et il fut prévu que Pettigrew recevrait le baiser des Dementors pour sa traîtrise...

Cependant, Qui-Gon, tout comme Neville, savait que Dumbledore restait un problème… Qui-Gon n'avait d'ailleurs aucun doute sur le fait qu'il devait fulminer dans son bureau ! Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu, Harry était censé recevoir la haine de ses muggles, pas l'amour de son parrain ! Et le vieil homme, dans sa bêtise, s'était lui-même discrédité auprès de Harry, prônant les liens du sang qui l'avaient protégé pendant sa première année…

Liens du sang qui avaient étrangement pris la forme d'un Jedi et de son Padawan, pas du tout liés à lui...

Après en avoir longuement discuté avec le Conseil, il fut décidé qu'ils resteraient encore un an de plus, pour que Voldemort ressuscite, et sois définitivement éliminé, dans l'esprit de tous les sorciers... Cependant, ils devraient en finir pendant cette année, c'était impératif. De nombreuses autres missions attendaient leur retour…

Dès lors, il fut décidé que Pettigrew « s'évaderait »… Ils étaient entrés à Azkaban une fois, ils pouvaient le faire deux, n'est-ce pas ? Neville n'oublia pas de passer dire bonjour à Bellatrix… Pettigrew avait encore son rôle à jouer : celui d'un affreux petit homme lâche, qui obéit à celui dont il a le plus peur… Ils lui donnèrent, avec l'aide de la Force, rendez-vous en quatrième année…

A ce stade de sa formation, Neville pouvait parler couramment la plupart des langues majoritairement utilisées dans la galaxie. Sa maîtrise de la Force s'affinait un peu plus chaque jour (maintenant, il réussissait à tout faire voler dans la salle, même Qui-Gon, alors qu'il faisait le poirier avec un poids sur le dos et les pieds…) et sa maîtrise du sabre dépassait presque celle de son Maître, qui était certes Jedi, mais pas Maître d'arme… Il se débrouillait également de mieux en mieux avec la plupart des technologies et des vaisseaux existants. Pas que le pilotage soit réellement requis pour un Jedi, mais en cas d'embrouille, cela pouvait leur sauver la vie…

* * *

PS: Désolée pour le découpage bizarre des paragraphe, FF à bugué et j'ai du tout remettre en forme à l'arrache... J'espère que ça ira pour le chapitre suivant, si il est comme celui là, c'est qu'il a foiré aussi...

Ah, et, même si ça me déprime...

Mon PC accumule les bugs depuis que je l'ai rallumé (curseur qui se déplace sans raison, touches contrôle et shift qui ne marchent pas...) Si ça continue comme ça, je le ramène au magasin aussi sec... J'en ai besoin de ces touches moi... T-T


	25. Chapter 26

Lorsque Qui-Gon rencontra Maugrey Fol-oeil, il le cerna tout de suite… Bien, Pettigrew jouait son rôle, et les autres Deatheater étaient déjà sortis d'Azkaban… Le Jedi et son Padawan se sentirent désolé pour le véritable Maugrey probablement séquestré dans des conditions atroces pour que son double puisse confectionner du Polynectar, mais c'était ainsi. Le bien de la collectivité passe avant celui d'un seul individu. Ils avaient cependant conscience de ne pas valoir mieux que ce Barty Croupton Junior, -le faux Maugrey-, en utilisant eux aussi le pauvre sorcier pour servir leurs propres desseins...

L'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne fut une surprise ni pour Neville, ni pour le Trio d'Or. Leur informateur infiltré dans l'équipe professorale les tenait au courant. Ils jouèrent cependant la surprise et la fascination pour donner le change.

En revanche, ils n'eurent pas à jouer devant l'arrivée des délégations. Ces jeunes filles de Beaubâtons étaient charmantes, et il se dégageait des élèves de Durmstrang un charisme et un charme propre aux forces du mal, qu'ils étudiaient apparemment plus profondément… Bien que leur directeur soit un Deatheater repenti, Qui-Gon et Neville ne ressentirent que de la couardise en sondant son esprit. Il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité dans leur plan...

Qui-Gon savait que Neville observait Dumbledore avec beaucoup d'amusement, alors qu'il mettait en place la barrière d'âge. La Magie, toujours la Magie…  
Harry, qui se trouvait très heureux chez son parrain, et qui recevait enfin l'amour et l'affection dont il avait besoin, savait déjà qu'il serait probablement choisit par la coupe malgré son jeune âge. Mais il savait aussi qu'un certain Padawan avait ordre de veiller sur lui… Ron, Hermione et lui suivirent Neville, courbés sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qui commençait à être un peu juste pour trois adolescents de quatorze ans. Neville avait eu beau leur assurer que si ils le suivaient, ils n'auraient aucun ennui, ils avaient tenu à s'en protéger. Le jeune Padawan marchait donc apparemment seul dans les couloirs du château en pleine nuit, mais il sentait l'énergie de ses camarades près de lui. Comme prévu, ils ne croisèrent ni fantôme, ni concierge, ni chat agaçant…

Arrivé devant la Coupe, Neville prépara son bout de parchemin avec son nom et son école, et se concentra à peine un instant avant de passer la barrière qui avait donné de si magnifiques barbes aux frères Weasley. Il lâcha son parchemin dans les flammes et s'en retourna, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, qui en oublièrent même de remettre leur cape et ne s'en aperçurent qu'une fois rentrés à Gryffindor…

Lorsque la coupe choisit Fleur Delacour et Victor Krum, tout le monde attendit le Champion de Hogwarts. Cédric Diggory de Hufflepuff était le favori. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise et l'indignation générale, de voir que non pas un, mais deux enfants de quatrième année furent choisis…

Dumbledore s'en trouva fort contrarié, et les autres directeurs aussi, mais la Coupe s'était éteinte et ne se rallumerait que pour le prochain tournoi. Les jeux étaient faits…

Neville se débarrassa, et débarrassa les autres Champions, de Rita Skeeter, en la persuadant « de devenir une vraie journaliste, et donc de faire son travail d'une façon honnête », et aida Harry à s'entraîner avec son balai. Il lui promit même de l'aider si cela lui était nécessaire. Après tout, il était une pièce centrale de leur échiquier, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le voir discrédité…

Cependant, il s'aperçut bien vite que, pour la première épreuve, Harry n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Son sort d'attraction avait parfaitement fonctionné, et il s'était réellement bien débrouillé avec son éclair de feu…

Neville, quant à lui, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son dragon miniature, s'amusa à l'endormir en lui caressant l'échine et en lui chantant une berceuse. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'enclos de l'original grandeur nature, il fit tranquillement son chemin en direction des œufs, attendant de croiser l'original en question… Lorsque la dragonne lui fonça dessus, il l'esquiva habilement, aussi bien lui, que le coup de queue qu'elle avait essayé de lui donner. Il roula ensuite sur le côté pour esquiver une gerbe de flammes, qui n'arriva même pas à roussir sa robe, et la dragonne, voyant échouer ses techniques d'intimidation habituelles, se posa lourdement devant le petit-humain-qui-restait-calme…

Neville laissa la dragonne le regarder, le tester, lui souffler de la fumée chaude au visage, sans broncher, puis, lorsque elle se recula un peu d'un air curieux, il tendit la main vers elle. La dragonne, se demandant ce que ce petit-humain-qui-restait-calme-mais-n-avait-pas-l-air-méchant pouvait bien lui vouloir, poussa doucement du museau contre sa main. Neville ne lutta pas contre le mouvement du reptile, mais laissa sa main devant lui, jusqu'à ce que la dragonne comprenne qu'il voulait qu'elle laisse sa tête contre sa main. Aussitôt, les paupières de la dragonne se firent lourdes, et l'assistance l'observa, ébahie, s'assoupir. Elle tituba un instant sur ses grosses pattes pataudes, alors qu'elle luttait contre l'engourdissement, et puis finalement, s'effondra sur le sol…  
Aurait dû s'effondrer sur le sol…

Et lévita selon le mouvement de la main du Champion à la place. Neville la posa délicatement sur le sol, dans une position confortable, avec douceur pour éviter qu'elle se fasse mal en tombant. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et caressa le dragon d'un air doux, laissant son souffle chaud lui réchauffer les mollets. Après s'être relevé, il se dirigea calmement vers le nid, et récupéra son œuf d'Or. Au retour, il posa de nouveau sa main sur le museau de la dragonne, qui commença à s'éveiller, encore hébété.

 _« Pardonne-moi, »_ entendit-elle étrangement dans sa tête.

Était-ce la voix du petit humain ?

 _« J'y était obligé. Tu verras, tous tes œufs sont la. Celui que je te prends n'était pas vivant... »_

Un léger jet de flammes sortit de la gueule de la dragonne. Comment ça, ce petit humain lui avait pris un œuf !? Il avait l'air gentil pourtant.. !  
Se secouant brusquement, forçant Neville à reculer, la dragonne se releva en titubant et, sans faire attention au jeune sorcier, tituba jusqu'à son nid. Elle compta ses œufs. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Il y avait bien tous ses œufs. L'humain avait dit qu'il avait pris un œuf qui n'était pas vivant, il avait donc pris celui qui était apparu brusquement ?

La dragonne souffla un jet de flamme sur ses œufs. Bon. Si c'était comme ça, ça allait. En temps normal, elle l'aurait poursuivi et tué, mais depuis que cet étrange petit humain l'avait touchée, elle se sentait anormalement fatiguée… Pourtant, elle sentait que cet humain ne lui avait pas voulu de mal… Pas vraiment… En tout cas, il était toujours plus délicat que ces barbares, qui se faisaient appeler dragonniers… Elle s'enroula autour de ses œufs pour les protéger, et se rendormit…

Neville sortit de l'enclos dans un grand silence, tant son public n'en revenait pas. Il fallut attendre qu'il soit entré dans la tente d'infirmerie pour que tout le monde se réveille et applaudisse. Il entendit le franc rire de Qui-Gon dans son esprit… Miss Pomfrey, l'infirmière, resta bouche bée en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas une égratignure, pas une seule déchirure dans ses vêtements…

Enfin, si, il avait perdu un bouton, mais il l'avait juste accroché dans une porte en sortant de son cour de potions…


	26. Chapter 27

Pour le bal de Noël, Neville appris, fort heureusement, à danser à Harry (les cours de danse. Une partie de son éducation de sang-pur que, sur le moment, il avait détesté, mais qui lui était utile à l'instant présent, et tout Padawan qu'il soit, il béni sa grand-mère de lui éviter de se déshonorer...). Il poussa également Harry à inviter Ginny suffisamment tôt, et la jeune fille ne lui fut pas prise par Dean Thomas… Neville, lui, invita une personne qu'il adorait, mais dont il était sûr qu'elle ne se ferait pas d'illusion, et ne lorgnerait pas non plus sur son titre de champion, parce qu'elle était probablement la personne la plus censée dans ce château et également la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il étudiait, mais pas pour devenir sorcier: Luna Lovegood…

La deuxième épreuve fut facile aussi. Neville déchiffra facilement l'énigme de l'œuf et Harry et lui s'entraînèrent à nager dans le lac. Au bon moment, Neville chipa deux branchiflores dans le placard à ingrédients de Snape, et parti récupérer « sa » Luna (ça n'allait pas être Qui-Gon, Dumbledore aurait préféré se crever les yeux avec une fourchette rouillée et sans dents, enroulée de jambon plutôt que de faire ça, et puis, ça aurait fait louche…) pendant que Harry pouvait récupérer sa Ginny. Ron ne voyait pas forcément leur relation d'un bon œil (ça dépendait des jours) mais préférait que ce soit Harry plutôt qu'un autre. Quant à Luna, elle était parfaitement consciente de n'être qu'une amie pour Neville, mais se montrait cependant ravie et s'amusait beaucoup, à l'aider à éloigner les harpies qui s'intéressaient autrefois à son argent, à sa réputation, et à son caractère facile, et maintenant, à son physique et à ses étonnants et excellents résultats au concours…

La troisième épreuve fut la plus importante. Bien sûr, Neville retrouva sa grand-mère, et Harry, Sirius. Il savait que sa grand-mère attendait tout de même de le voir gagner. Il dut donc lui faire comprendre (discrètement) que son but n'était pas la coupe d'Or au milieu du Labyrinthe, mais la fin complète et définitive de Voldemort. La vieille femme ouvrit de grands yeux avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, mais ne dit rien (pas en public). Cependant, son petit-fils semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et il avait quand même fière allure dans cette tenue qu'il portait sous sa robe de sorcier et qui était d'après lui « son uniforme de Padawan ». Et il avait encore prit du muscle et de l'assurance. Elle pouvait bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute…

Neville prévint Harry qu'il se débrouillerait pour le rejoindre. Les deux garçons s'étaient entraînés ensemble aux divers sortilèges de repérage, orientation, attaque et défense, et Harry avait atteint, grâce à Neville, un niveau honorable. Qui-Gon s'étant discrètement introduit dans le labyrinthe la veille de l'épreuve les avait avertis que la coupe était mystérieusement devenue un portoloin. Cela n'était pas prévu à la base, et les trois hommes n'eurent plus aucun doute sur le fait que Harry devait impérativement réussir à toucher cette coupe. Il fut donc convenu que, si par hasard, l'un arrivait à la coupe avant l'autre, il devrait l'attendre.  
Bien sûr, il restait les autres champions, mais ils décidèrent de s'occuper d'eux en temps voulu.

Qui-Gon était, comme tous les autres professeurs, censé rester autour du labyrinthe, prêt à secourir les Champions en difficulté. Il prévint Neville qu'il essaierait de venir l'aider, mais depuis quelques temps, Dumbledore le surveillait, et du coup, Snape aussi. Le problème était que les deux hommes le faisaient d'une façon suffisamment discrète et lointaine pour que son abandon de poste soit remarqué "par hasard" si jamais il s'en allait. Eux mêmes ne seraient pas inquiétés. Cependant, il promit à son Padawan de rester en contact avec lui, et s'assura qu'il avait bien caché son lightsaber et pourrait entrer dans le labyrinthe avec…

Neville et Harry, les deux champions en tête, entrèrent dans le labyrinthe les premiers, par des entrées opposées. Neville espéra que Harry saurait se débrouiller, et s'occupa du premier Scroutt à pétard de Hagrid. (Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques avait changé l'année dernière, mais l'assistant était resté.) Ne se fatiguant même pas à endormir l'animal, il sauta au-dessus de lui et continua son chemin. Il se détacha d'un mouvement lorsqu'il se retrouva suspendu la tête en bas par un sort, et sauta une nouvelle fois pour sortir d'un trou ou il était tombé. Ce n'était pas difficile, il n'y avait que cinq mètres de fond…

Levant les yeux au ciel devant une telle perte de temps, Neville se résolut à utiliser la Force pour le guider. Dès lors, il évita sortilèges et culs de sacs, et se retrouva à la coupe en un temps record. Il fit en sorte de guider Harry par la pensée, et le second Gryffindor arriva quarante-cinq minutes plus tard… Harry lui dit qu'il avait croisé Krum sous imperium, et Neville sut alors d'où étaient venues les étincelles rouges qu'il avait pu voir à un moment donné…

D'un commun accord, les deux garçons posèrent leurs mains sur la coupe, qui s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs et finit par les déposer dans un cimetière abandonné. Neville avait stratégiquement posé sa main juste derrière celle de Harry, de façon à ce que le jeune sorcier le cache de son corps. Avant de pouvoir être vu, il s'éclipsa derrière une pierre tombale, lui soufflant un « fait ce qu'il te dit » à l'oreille…

Harry, rassuré par la présence de Neville, qui lui avait concrètement sauvé les fesses à répétition depuis le tout début de sa scolarité, se laissa kidnapper et regarda Voldemort faire son rituel, puis, rendre sa main à Queudver. Mais même si le petit homme repoussant gémissait de terreur, le Mage Noir ne sembla pas s'aperevoir que quelque chose clochait avant d'appeler ses Deahteaters…

Les exclamations de surprise de ses serviteurs le prirent de court et il se décida enfin à les interroger.

-Maître, vous êtes… Beau… Bredouilla Lucius Malfoy.

Fronçant les sourcils et hésitant à utiliser le doloris dès maintenant, Voldemort conjura un miroir et s'y regarda, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur.

Il avait retrouvé le visage de ses vingt ans !

Le visage de sa jeunesse !

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

Ses Horcruxes étaient détruits. TOUS ses Horcruxes…

Les morceaux d'âme, privés de leur support et de toute puissance maléfique avaient rejoint leur source…

Si il se faisait tuer, il allait mourir, mais pour de vrai cette fois !

Hurlant de rage, Voldemort ordonna que l'on détache Harry et lui lança directement sortilège sur sortilège, que le jeune homme ne réussit à esquiver que grâce à la diligence de ses sorts de boucliers, et à sa rapidité de mouvement. Il se résolut cependant à tenir le plus longtemps possible en s'apercevant que, alors que Voldemort était concentré sur lui, la plupart de ses Deatheaters s'endormaient mystérieusement…

Lorsque le Mage Noir s'en aperçu enfin, c'est à dire lorsqu'il ne reçu pas de réponse à ses ordres, il n'en restait plus qu'un debout : son espion, le professeur Snape.

Et Harry avait eût le temps de se carapater derrière une pierre tombale...

Snape, derrière son masque, était absolument abasourdi par ce que venait de faire celui qui était en première année son pire élève et probablement le garçon à la plus faible puissance magique de toute l'école…

-Rentrez et arrêtez Fol-oeil, gronda Neville à son attention.

Est-ce que le jeune Longbottom venait de lui donner un ordre ?

-Foutez-le camp ! Hurla-t-il en sortant un étrange tube argenté de sa cape, d'où sorti un rayon bleu…

Ah, tient, oui… Et lorsque Voldemort, ivre de colère, sembla près à rediriger sa rage vers lui, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de lui obéir…

Ceci étant dit, Voldemort n'eût guère le temps d'agir… Alors que Snape s'apprêtait à transplaner, le Mage noir s'élança vers Neville et lui. Prêt à s'interposer et à sauver la peau du garçon, le professeur n'eût cependant pas grand-chose à faire, car le jeune homme lança son rayon bleu et direction du Mage noir, et le dit rayon lui transperça la poitrine…

Voldemort tomba à genoux sur le sol, regardant le tube argenté qui dépassait de son torse, pendant que Neville se dirigeait vers lui.

-C'est terminé, dit le garçon. La Magie ne peut rien contre la Force, et cela fait plusieurs années que Maître Qui-Gon a détruit tous vos Horcruxes… La Prophétie n'était plus valable depuis la première année de Harry, puisque le lien qui vous liait est le premier de vos Horcruxes à avoir été pulvérisé… Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est d'empêcher Dumbledore de tirer profit de tout cela, et de Harry, comme il l'a fait pendant des années en le rendant malheureux pour mieux l'utiliser par la suite…

Le Mage Noir regarda Neville d'un air hébété, comme si il ne comprenait pas. Neville poussa un soupir, et retira son sabre. Voldemort s'effondra sur le sol, mort...

Harry sortit de derrière sa pierre tombale.

-C'est finit ? On peut rentrer ?

Neville sourit.

-Si le professeur Snape ici présent veut bien nous faire transplaner, alors oui…

A leur retour, Qui-Gon avait déjà attrapé Fol-Oeil, et libéré le vrai Maugrey. Les journalistes couvrant le tournoi écoutaient trèèèès attentivement un Dumbledore qui avait étrangement décidé d'avouer au monde entier que depuis le début, il savait que Voldemort n'était pas mort, et avait décidé de manipuler le jeune Potter pour tirer toute la gloire de ses hauts faits contre le Mage Noir. Cela en le conditionnant dès son plus jeune âge en le plaçant chez sa tante, contre le testament de ses parents, ou il savait qu'il avait été monstrueusement maltraité pour que son esprit soit facilement manipulable et malléable… Il avoua également que Severus Snape avait été un espion dans les rangs du Mage Noir depuis très longtemps et qu'il méritait l'ordre de Merlin de niveau un pour la quantité d'informations qu'il avait pu rapporter au camp de la « lumière »...

Les journalistes purent ensuite assister à la transformation du faux Maufrey Fol-Oeil en Bartemius Croupton Junior, ce qui discrédita son père à vie et le força à faire la lumière sur les circonstances de la mort de son "fils" à Azkaban, ainsi que Dumbledore, qui avait également avoué savoir depuis le début que son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été tenu par un Deatheater convaincu. Dès lors, il fut convenu que le vieux directeur et Croupton finiraient ses jours chez les dementors pour ses crimes horribles et son orgueil si cruel...

Quant à Harry et Severus Snape, ils révélèrent l'emplacement du cimetière ou les aurors pourraient trouver tous ceux qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Voldemort, ainsi que le corps du Mage Noir. Ils dirent aussi que ce n'était pas Harry, mais l'autre garçon désigné par la Prophétie (que Harry révéla, tout en précisant que ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui lui en avait parlé), Neville Longbottom, qui avait tué le Mage Noir. Les deux garçons étaient d'ailleurs de mèche depuis le début avec leur assistant-professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques en poste depuis quatre ans. Lequel professeur demeurait absolument introuvable avec le jeune Longbottom en question…  
Harry expliqua aux médias toute l'histoire Jedi-Horcruxes, et ce que les deux hommes avaient pu faire pour l'aider depuis la première année, ce qui permit l'ouverture d'un nouveau dialogue à l'échelle interspatiale. Dès lors, les Jedi furent reconnus dans le monde sorcier, et les enfants possédants une faible puissance magique et une prédisposition pour la Force leur furent confiés…


	27. Chapter 28

A à peine quelques kilomètres de là, loin de toute cette agitation, un Jedi et son Padawan s'accordait une nuit de repos dans leur vaisseau spatial…

Leur mission était terminée, et ils allaient rentrer, inconscients du fait que l'on parlait d'eux et de l'Ordre de Merlin, pas si loin… Cependant, après toute cette agitation, ils jugeaient qu'ils avaient bien le droit de dormir un peu et de repartir le lendemain. Aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait capable de piloter plusieurs heures, de toute façon.

Ils firent sensation le lendemain, lorsque leur vaisseau argenté s'éleva de la forêt interdite. Qui-Gon était fier de son Padawan. Il avait tué pour la première fois, et serait sans doute amené à le faire de nombreuses fois encore. Pourtant, il ne se questionnait pas, et reconnaissait simplement que cela avait été nécessaire. Il n'en tirait aucune gloire, et se contentait de ressentir de la tristesse et de la compassion pour le Lord Noir…

Il était prêt à passer les Épreuves.

Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient et que Qui-Gon allait demander une audience au Conseil, une mission urgente lui fut confiée. Urgente, mais jugée trop dangereuse pour son Padawan. Neville se retrouva donc désœuvré pour la matinée. Il n'avait guère envie de méditer, ni de s'entraîner à la Force ou au pilotage. Il aimait la Force, mais, une fois l'instinct passé, n'avait finalement pas tant de finesse dans sa manipulation que Qui-Gon l'avait cru au début. Il se montrait plus doué au sabre, et cela lui plaisait…

C'est donc très naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement. Cependant, il semblait déjà occupé par un Jedi à la dextérité formidable!

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il reconnut la peau noire et le crâne rasé de Maître Windu. Il avait régulièrement croisé le Jedi pendant les vacances scolaires, lorsqu'il revenait s'entraîner au Temple, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Rien de plus qu'un « bonjour »…

Neville se sentait toujours autant perturbé par le Jedi, mais toujours sans savoir pourquoi. Et là, alors qu'il le regardait se battre, il comprit…

L'homme était doué d'une dextérité formidable! Il utilisait une technique de combat que Neville n'avait absolument jamais vu auparavant... Ses mouvements auraient pu paraître saccadés à un œil inexpérimenté, mais ils étaient en réalité extrêmement fluides, et surtout, très précisément mesurés…

Jamais un millimètre en trop.

Et si il n'y avait que ça…

Le Jedi utilisait autant son sabre que ses bras ou ses jambes, comme si son sabre n'était pas seulement un prolongement de son bras, mais de son corps tout entier. Jamais deux parties de son corps n'étaient immobiles en même temps. D'une manière générale, il gardait un membre -bras ou jambe- immobile comme pivot, pour simplement une fraction de seconde, avant de porter son coup, changer d'appui, recommencer... C'était un spectacle magnifique…

Et si il n'y avait que ça…

Neville n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sabre du Maître. Cela était si simple ! La réponse à toutes ses interrogations concernant cet étrange et colérique Jedi étaient sous son nez depuis le début...

Son sabre…

Le laser en était violet…

C'était un Maître d'armes. Cela, Neville l'avait comprit dès l'instant où il l'avait vu se battre, et les lames violet et cyan sont effectivement réservées au Maîtres d'armes…

Mais pas seulement.

Bien que cela ne soit pas toujours le cas, le laser violet revêt parfois une signification particulière. Et Neville ne doutait pas un instant que cela soit le cas ici…

Le violet.

Du bleu et du rouge.

Le sabre, les arts martiaux, et le Côté Obscur…

Cet homme avait étudié le Côté Obscur. L'avait probablement essayé, testé, avant d'en revenir…

Son esprit était vraisemblablement d'une force exceptionnelle. Et cela expliquait également ses manières si brusques en comparaison de celles des autres Jedi…

-Allez-vous enfin vous décider à descendre !? Vous êtes ici pour vous entraîner, non !?

Neville sursauta. Perdu dans sa contemplation du Maître d'armes, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était figé, et avait passé son temps à le regarder…

Il descendit prestement dans l'arène.

-Le spectacle vous a-t-il plu ? Demanda le Maître d'armes, un brin arroguant.

-Beaucoup, répondit distraitement Neville, vous êtes réellement extraordinaire…

Maître Windu haussa un sourcil devant le compliment. Il y a quelques années de cela, Neville aurait encore rougit. Là, il haussa simplement les épaules.

-Je le pense, rajouta-t-il.

Maître Windu haussa les épaules à son tour et reprit.

-Bien. Vous êtes là pour vous entraîner, n'est-ce pas ? Voyons ce que Qui-Gon vous as appris…

Neville n'en revenait pas. Cependant, il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de se battre avec un tel bretteur!

-Merci de me donner cette leçon, répondit-il en sortant son sabre.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il était en nage…

Il n'était pas habitué à se battre avec tout son corps, comme le faisait le Jedi. La plupart des adversaires qu'il avait eu jusque-là, lorsque son Maître et lui avaient occasionnellement du temps libre, sans cours ni chasse au Horcruxes, et qu'ils partaient en mission, s'étaient battus avec un pistolaser de façon basique, ou alors, il s'était agit de robots. Il n'avait connu personne dont la technique s'approchait de près ou de loin de celle du Maître d'armes en face de lui…

-Votre technique de combat est basique, mais elle est cependant efficace. La Force vous permet de prévoir et parer la plupart de mes coups, et vous êtes plutôt agile, même si vous manquez d'entraînement… Observa Maître Windu.

-Je dois avouer que je n'ai encore jamais eu d'adversaire utilisant cette technique, avoua Neville, essoufflé.

-Je l'espère bien, répondit le Jedi. Je serais très vexé si quelqu'un d'autre que mes élèves maîtrisait cette technique que j'ai inventée…

-Vous avez inventé cette technique !? Demanda Neville, ébahi.

-Elle se nomme « Vaapaad »... Elle a été interdite, car elle demande de se rapprocher de très près du Côté Obscur… Cependant, si je mourrais, cette technique disparaîtrait. C'est pourquoi, lorsque se présente un Jedi suffisamment doué, et suffisamment fort pour résister au Côté Obscur, je lui transmets ma technique. A lui et à lui seul. Malheureusement, mon successeur est mort pendant la guerre, et aujourd'hui, sa place est libre. Bien des Padawan ont souhaité la prendre, mais peu en ont les capacités… Trop instables, pour la plupart…

Neville fronça les sourcils, songeur…

-Et moi, suis-je instable ?

Le Jedi haussa un sourcil sarcastique (malfoyen aurait dit Neville…)

-Souhaiteriez-vous apprendre vous aussi ? Pour quelle raison ? Vous avez pourtant largement le niveau pour devenir Jedi… Qui-Gon ne vous l'as pas dit ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

-Non, si il voulait le faire, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Nous n'avons même pas pu demander audience au Conseil, pour vous informer de la fin de notre mission, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé dans une autre...

Neville réfléchit un instant à l'autre partie de la question. Parce que vous me perturbez depuis que je vous ai rencontré ? Nan, il était pratiquement sûr que c'était une mauvaise réponse...

-Pour répondre à votre première question, je crois que j'aimerais comprendre… Habituellement, lorsqu'on a peur, c'est de quelque chose que l'on ne connaît pas, n'est-ce pas ? Une différence, un nouvel exercice… Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'en étudiant le problème que l'on peut réussir à le « dompter », à l'apprivoiser… Il y a aussi le fait que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait jusqu'ici, avec la femme qui m'a pris mes parents, avec ma famille… C'est quelque chose qui a toujours marché pour moi…

-Certes, mais jusqu'ici, vous n'avez guère semblé intéressé par le Côté Obscur… Alors pourquoi seulement maintenant, alors que je vous en parle ?

Neville soupira, à court d'idée…

-Votre Force et votre technique et tout votre être me fascine. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne raison…

Le Maître d'armes haussa un nouveau sourcil et se permit un petit sourire.

-Au moins, votre réponse a le mérite d'être honnête, répondit-il en se remettant en garde…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Neville s'entraîna plus d'une fois avec le Jedi à la peau noire. Pas que cela soit volontaire, mais à chaque fois qu'il descendait à l'arène, ou presque, il y trouvait le Maître d'armes. Il fut perplexe un instant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il descendait aussi souvent, précisément en espérant le croiser. Mais Maître Windu l'appela, et il oublia bien vite ses pensées...

Une fois, il avait dit au Jedi qu'il ne souhaitait pas le déranger dans son entraînement, ce à quoi le Jedi avait répondu que, si il était l'un de ses élèves potentiel, il devait forcément l'entraîner… Neville, ravi, avait alors rejoint le Jedi à la peau noire dans l'arène, et avait recommencé à se battre…

Il s'était, par la suite, rapidement aperçu que les autres Padawan étaient jaloux. Nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient aimé recevoir des leçons de Mace Windu, le Maître d'armes au côté obscur. Cependant, Neville était le seul à y avoir droit, et personne ne savait pourquoi… Lorsqu'il interrogea le Maître d'armes à ce sujet, il se contenta de répondre que les Padawan en question n'avaient pas les qualités requises pour recevoir son enseignement…

Lorsque Neville demande quelles étaient ces qualités qu'il semblait avoir, le Jedi lui répondit que les autres Padawan désiraient ses leçons pour la puissance, pour pouvoir écraser leurs ennemis, ce à quoi un véritable Jedi ne doit pas trouver de satisfaction. Certains, plus habiles, formulaient leurs souhaits autrement, quelque chose comme « pour pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations, et toutes les formes de combats, » mais leurs cœurs étaient, selon le Maître d'armes, similaires et pleins d'orgueil…

Neville se garda bien de dire qu'il faisait également cela en partie pour lui, le Maître d'armes, mais il avait la désagréable impression que le Jedi le savait, quelque part…

Au retour de Qui-Gon, ce dernier l'informa qu'il le considérait comme prêt à passer les épreuves. Neville en fut ravi. Son Maître lui fit également part d'une étrange rumeur qu'il avait attrapé au vol, en passant...

Ainsi, son Padawan faisait partie des rares privilégiés à recevoir l'enseignement de Mace Windu? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris d'apprenti. Le Conseil faisait confiance à son jugement, car jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais trompé : ceux qu'il refusait étaient orgueilleux, et un danger pour la Force si, par malheur, ils venaient à basculer du Côté Obscur, et ceux qu'il acceptait devenaient, en revanche, d'excellents Jedi, quoiqu'un peu fous parfois… Le genre à sauter dans un volcan en flammes pour voir si ça brûle...

Neville, rougissant un peu, répondit que le Maître d'armes et sa technique le captivaient sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Qui-Gon lui répondit avec un sourire un peu triste, qu'il le comprendrait probablement bien assez tôt pour un Jedi…


	28. Chapter 29

Coucou les gens \o/

Désolée pour le retard: plus je m'explose les points de suture de mes dents de sagesse et moins j'ai de neurones, et puis, mon pôpa est lace week-end =) (je sais, vous vous en foutez, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent depuis qu'il bosse ailleurs... )

Je suis sure que vous allez trouver ce chapitre naze xD Il est tout fluffy et dégoulinant et vous vous attendiez sans doute à un truc plus spectaculaire, mais ce sont des Jedi, alors je ne vois pas trop comment faire. Je trouve ça bien moi =D

Une dernière chose: Je vous rappelle que je n'ai **PAS** lu les livres Star Wars. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée des épreuves pour devenir Jedi et j'ai du tout inventer (en loucedé pendant mon stage en plusx) donc ne m'en tenez pas rigueur si vous ne trouvez pas ça correct ou crédible...

Je ne le dis pas souvent, mais merci à toutes mes revieweuses, anonymes ou non, et à celles qui me mettent dans leurs favoris =)

Maintenant, place à la suite \o/

* * *

Il fut décidé qu'à la fin de la semaine, Neville passerait les épreuves. Maître Windu avait d'ores et déjà accepté de continuer sa formation, et en ce sens, Neville, bien que Jedi, continuerait un moment sa formation de Padawan.

Lorsqu'il se présenta à l'arène pour la première épreuve, celle de combat, il grimaça en voyant qui serait son adversaire…

Maître Windu.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'entraîner, Neville n'avait pas réussi à lui porter un seul coup…

Heureusement, il s'aperçut rapidement que ce n'était pas le but de l'épreuve. Il lui tint tête, adroitement, contra ses coups, utilisa parade sur parade, et réussit à l'acculer tout au bord de l'arène, et quand il baissa son sabre, il se tint prêt à parer le dernier coup, qui ne manque jamais de venir d'un ennemi pourtant vaincu. Il dut ensuite réussir l'épreuve de Force, et parer, esquiver, renvoyer, de gros rochers que lui envoyaient un Maître et qui manquaient à chaque instant de l'écraser. Lorsqu'il réussit à déstabiliser le Jedi en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, les rochers vacillèrent et il put reprendre l'avantage...

Vint ensuite l'épreuve de Coeur.

Les Maîtres lui envoyèrent une vision atroce, dans laquelle il voyait Bellatrix Lestrange torturer ses parents. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour canaliser et refouler sa haine. Finalement, son lui imaginaire sortit son sabre et trancha la main de la sorcière qui tenait sa baguette, et regarda la femme tomber à terre en pleurnichant. Elle était vaincue. Il la laissa la et parti s'occuper de ses parents.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il était en sueur. Les Maîtres s'entre regardèrent, et s'inclinèrent. Neville était un Jedi…

Quelques heures après, Mace Windu le reconnaissait officiellement comme son disciple. Et il reprenait l'entraînement...

La technique de Maître Windu était l'une des rares techniques à n'être enseignée qu'aux Jedi. Pas aux Padawan. Un Padawan est encore trop instable, trop immature pour s'approcher aussi prêt du Côté Obscur. Un Jedi, même nouveau, a déjà fait ses preuves.

Le Vaapaad fait appel aux sentiments dans le combat. Ces mêmes sentiments dont Neville avait appris à se détacher pour devenir Jedi. Les recontacter maintenant était dur, et demandait effectivement de s'approcher du Côté Obscur : si Neville ne réussissait pas à contrôler ses sentiments, il était fichu. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette technique de combat lui avait paru étrange : elle se rapprochait énormément des mouvements Sith, qui étaient des ennemis qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrés. D'ailleurs, il ne le souhaitait pas spécialement. Cela aurait signifié une nouvelle guerre…

Pour autant, Neville ne doutait pas qu'il en rencontrerait un jour. La Force était l'équilibre. Actuellement, la balance penchait du côté du Bien, c'est pourquoi quelque part dans la galaxie, les Sith allaient probablement bientôt réapparaître…

Cependant, sa plus grande motivation pour apprendre était particulièrement égoïste, et il n'arrivait d'ailleurs même pas à se l'expliquer. A l'idée de rejoindre Maître Windu pour s'entraîner, il se sentait stupidement et absurdement joyeux. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, ni du comment, mais il s'était résolu à profiter au maximum de ces moments agréables, qui, paradoxalement, consistaient en un entraînement bien plus rude que celui de Qui-Gon…

Il dut se forcer à ressentir de nouveau cette haine, qu'il avait abandonnée, pour Bellatrix, et s'en servir pour donner plus d'agressivité à ses coups, à son sabre. Il dut bannir toute pitié et compassion de ses pensées, pour ressentir ce que ressentait un Sith. Et ensuite, il dut redevenir un Jedi…

Les progrès de Neville étaient sûrs, mais lents. Et il savait pourquoi. Maître Windu aussi. Et le Conseil tout entier. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur…

Ce n'était pas parce que l'entraînement était dur et intense que Neville progressait si peu. Ni parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ou des mouvements qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir…

C'était juste parce qu'il désirait passer un peu plus de temps avec son Maître…

Même si, quelque part, il refusait de le voir, lorsqu'il s'interrogeait pendant ses méditations, il reconnaissait confusément que c'était là la véritable raison. Et il ressentait aussi la Force de Maître Windu en lui, et des autres Jedi. Il savait qu'ils savaient. Et savait qu'ils éprouvaient de la compassion pour lui, mais aussi pour Maître Windu. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi…

Il voyait Qui-Gon de moins en moins. Son ancien Maître avait maintenant pris un nouvel apprenti, et il en aurait déjà pris un lui-même si il n'avait pas choisi d'approfondir ses techniques avec Maître Windu. Cependant, au début de sa « seconde » formation, les Maîtres avaient été clairs : il ne devrait pas transmettre la technique du Vaapaad. Tant qu'il serait en vie, seul Mace Windu en aurait le droit et le pouvoir…

Neville ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Windu avait vu en lui pour le convaincre de faire de lui son disciple. Un jour où il avait interrogé le Jedi à ce sujet, le Maître d'armes avait répondu que son cœur était sincère et pur. Qu'il faisait partie des rares personnes à avoir été capable de pardonner à celui ou celle qui avait détruit sa vie, et qu'il avait réussi, volontairement et seul, à s'éloigner du Côté Obscur, pourtant si tentant. Pour cette raison, le Jedi l'avait jugé digne de recevoir son enseignement, d'apprendre cette technique si dangereuse, qu'il fallait non pas apprivoiser, mais dominer, pour l'empêcher de dominer celui qui l'utilisait…

Finalement, Neville compris pourquoi il tenait tant à son Maître d'une façon très stupide…

Ils étaient sur Tatooine. Après tout ce temps, Neville avait enfin visité cette planète dont son premier Maître lui avait tant parlé. Windu, lorsqu'il avait créé la technique du Vaapaad, avait par la suite constaté que la façon de l'utiliser variait selon les conditions climatiques. C'était logique : en fonction du climat, l'énergie dépensée et le flux de Force utilisé ne pouvait que fluctuer, selon les autres besoins du corps… Le Maître d'armes s'était rendu compte de cela sur le tard, et cela avait plus d'une fois failli lui coûter la vie dans un combat. Il s'était alors résolu, comme pour son précédent apprenti, à voyager avec Neville, pour l'entraîner dans les climats les plus extrêmes.

Ils avaient traversé les rivières de lave de Mustafar, affronté les tempêtes de neige de la planète Hoth, crapahuté dans la jungle d'Endor, et maintenant, ils devaient supporter le climat désertique de Tatooine…

C'était la fin de la journée. L'entraînement était terminé pour aujourd'hui, et Neville préparait le repas sur un réchaud, maintenu à l'abri du vent par la silhouette fuselée du vaisseau. Ils s'étaient posés en plein milieu du désert. Il n'y avait que du sable et des dunes à perte de vue. Et lorsque Neville se retourna, ce fut pour voir Maître Windu, perché sur une dune, regardant l'horizon d'un air songeur, le regard perdu dans le soleil couchant…

Il fut si bouleversé par cette vision qu'il dut prendre quelques instants pour se remettre. Il était conscient du ridicule de la situation, mais qu'y pouvait-il ?  
Il l'aimait, tout simplement… Il l'aimait d''un amour irréversible et inéluctable. D'un amour plus pur que le plus pur des cristaux, et d'une force plus grande que la plus grande et chaleureuse des étoiles… Et petit à petit, il commençait à ressentir confusément dans son esprit, la présence de l'homme à quelques pas de lui. Ses propres sentiments, tendres et doux, étonnamment tranquilles pour un homme si agité. Comme si il avait accepté cette fatalité depuis longtemps. Comme la plus douce des condamnations. Quelle agréable souffrance en effet, que d'avoir son cœur éternellement lié à celui d'un autre... De savoir ses sentiments partagés avec toute la certitude que la Force pouvait leur donner… Et quel soulagement de savoir que maintenant, ils pouvaient s'aimer sans risquer d'être condamnés, sans perdre ce qui leur était de plus cher en ce monde, avant eux-même, avant l'autre, la Force…

Neville sentit un grand sourire étirer son visage, et il sentit presque celui du Maître d'armes, dans son esprit. Une pensée y flotta…

 _« Tu t'en es enfin rendu compte ? »_

Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, Neville rougit. Comme une réminiscence de son passé timide.

 _« C'est que cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé, »_ répondit-il de la même façon.

 _« Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant ? »_

 _« Quoi donc ? »_

 _« Pourquoi Qui-Gon t'as dit que tu te rendrais compte de ta fascination à mon égard bien assez tôt pour un Jedi ? »_

Neville soupira.

 _« Oui, bien sûr… Mais après tout, nous avons tous les deux choisi d'être des Jedi… »_

-Tout à fait, entendit-il dire son Maître, depuis sa dune.

\- Mais mes sentiments sont partagés, lança Neville d'un ton taquin.

\- Ils le sont, concéda le Maître d'armes avec un léger sourire. Moi qui avais d'ailleurs réussi à me tenir à l'écart de l'amour jusqu'ici, je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais cru que je tomberais pour un jeune terrien dans ton genre…

-D'abord mon grand-père, et puis moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les terriens ? se moqua Neville.

Maître Windu secoua la tête.

-Rien de spécial. C'est juste que je ne connais pas grand-chose de la Terre. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Et comme la Terre n'est pas sous un gouvernement unique et se tient à l'écart de la galaxie, peut d'entre nous y vont. Pour nous, la Terre n'est qu'une chimère. Tu m'intriguais beaucoup au début. C'était pour tester tes réactions que je t'ai asticoté au sujet de ton grand-père…

Neville sourit. C'était la première fois que son Maître le tutoyait à voix haute…

-Me suis-je montré à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

-Plutôt, oui… Comme Qui-Gon, je n'avais guère connu ton grand-père, donc je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Au premier abord, tu semblais être un garçon timide et emprunté. J'imagine que ta vie là-bas ne devait pas être facile. Pourtant, sitôt qu'on te met un lightsaber dans les mains, tu es redoutable… Et à cette époque, tu as su contrôler ta colère et en faire quelque chose qui t'as servi à te défendre. Dès cet instant, je me suis dit que, si tu parvenais à devenir un Jedi, tu ferais un bon apprenti…

Neville en resta bouche bée.

-Vraiment ?

Mace hocha la tête, toujours tourné vers le soleil couchant.

-Vraiment. De plus, sans que Qui-Gon ne t'ai réellement enseigné à maîtriser la Force, tu l'utilisais déjà d'une manière impressionnante…

Neville haussa les épaules.

-A cette époque, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. A la maison, ma puissance magique était très faible, et lorsque je leur disais que je pouvais faire léviter des choses, alors que je ne maîtrisais pas la magie et que je n'avais jamais eu d'accès de magie instinctive, ils ne me croyaient pas et se moquaient de moi…

Maître Windu grimaça.

-Je suppose que ça explique beaucoup de choses, y compris ton air terrorisé lorsque tu es arrivé…

Neville se passa une main dans les cheveux, amusé, en repensant à son admission au Temple…

-Je n'en menais pas large, c'est vrai, reconnut-il…

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer. Un silence confortable et doux. Un silence ou les sentiments étaient enfin révélés, et acceptés…

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, ils mangèrent toujours dans le même silence, jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'ils buvaient le thé si particulier de Tatooine, Neville se mette à rire.

-Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde est au courant…

-De nos sentiments ? Répondit Maître Windu. Ils le savaient avant nous…

-Ce n'est pas désagréable, je trouve… Dans mon monde, l'homosexualité est très mal tolérée. Chez les muggles, elle est encore illégale dans certains états, et donne parfois lieu à des crimes ou des exécutions. Chez les sorciers, à moins d'être le compagnon d'une créature magique, elle est aussi très mal vue…

-Les Jedi, si ils sont de bons Jedi, n'ont rien à cacher, ni aux autres, ni à eux-mêmes. C'est pourquoi leurs esprits sont ouverts aux autres. Bien souvent, lorsqu'il est question de sentiments, les autres Jedi s'en aperçoivent avant les principaux concernés, mais respectent leur intimité… Et parce que les Jedi sont des êtres vivants, qui ressentent des sentiments, il peut leur arriver de s'égarer… D'échanger un baiser, de passer ensemble une nuit autrefois interdite… Et parce que cela peut arriver à tout le monde, cela peut être ignoré… C'est à partir du moment où les pensées et les cœurs sont masqués, protégés par le Jedi, que les autres commencent à s'en méfier. Parce que cela signifie que ce Jedi à honte, ou qu'il a fait quelque chose qu'il tente de cacher…

-Mais le nouvel Ordre Jedi autorise les mariages, remarqua Neville. Cependant, je comprends qu'en ayant été formé selon d'anciens préceptes, il puisse être difficile de les abandonner. Après tout, cela signifie renier toute sa vie…

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, avoua le Maître d'armes.

Neville secoua la tête.

-Bien sûr que non. Jamais. Qui-Gon m'a plus ou moins formé selon ces principes, et bien qu'il ait souligné plus d'une fois que maintenant, cette partie de son enseignement était obsolète, je la comprends…

Ils terminèrent leur thé en silence, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Côte à côte, ils regardèrent le second soleil de Tatooine se coucher, et se couchèrent peu après lui. Demain, pour l'entraînement, ils se rendaient sur la planète aqueuse de Kamino, qui avait retrouvé sa place dans la carte du ciel depuis la fin de la guerre…


	29. Chapter 30

Après avoir passé une bonne semaine à se battre dans l'atmosphère humide et fluide de Kamino, Neville remonta dans le vaisseau spatial. L'entraînement avait été plus facile maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin parlés, maintenant que l'esprit de Neville était clair et que son cœur était enfin sûr de lui…

Maître Windu avait insisté pour piloter. Il avait dit que l'entraînement était fini, et Neville s'attendait à rentrer au Temple. Pourtant, il constata qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une destination inconnue, et lorsqu'il interrogea le Jedi à ce sujet, il n'obtint aucune réponse… Il cessa d'interroger son Maître : il obtiendrait des réponses en temps voulu.

Le Maître d'armes les mena au beau milieu d'un champ d'astéroïdes, ou l'on voyait des vestiges d'exploitations minières. Cependant, le Jedi s'éloigna sans accorder un regard aux anciennes constructions. Ils se posèrent enfin sur un petit astéroïde, au centre de ce qui semblait être un gigantesque cratère. Heureusement, le champ était stable. Les astéroïdes semblaient, pour une raison étrange, rester en place.

-Il existe un champ magnétique généré par l'une des tours de la structure que nous avons vu tout à l'heure. C'était ce qui conférait sa stabilité au champ d'astéroïde et qui permettait son exploitation autrefois. Ceux qui ont ravagé l'endroit ne pouvaient pas détruire la tour : d'un seul coup, les astéroïdes se seraient tous entrechoqués et ça aurait été le chaos…

Neville se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Le radar indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient dans le système Fyrth. Système qui était, pour lui, encore totalement inconnu.

Il suivit son Maître à travers les concrétions rocheuses. Le Jedi avait les yeux fermés, et Neville n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de voir pour lui aussi se sentir guidé par une étrange puissance…

-Je me disais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas pu trouver celle la… Marmonna le Maître d'armes.

Neville lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. Cette énergie qu'il ressentait était étrangement minérale, comme si elle provenait de la planète elle-même…

Il suivit un long moment le Jedi et ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures sur la planète rocheuse et aride, lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être une gigantesque falaise. Neville avait beau lever la tête et se tordre le cou, il lui était impossible d'en voir la fin. Cependant, l'énergie était maintenant très forte, et alors qu'il allait demander à son Maître ce qu'ils faisaient là, le Jedi parla enfin.

-Lorsque l'Empire est arrivé au pouvoir, les clones ont détruit les grottes ou se trouvaient les cristaux utilisés pour les lightsabers, et ils ont lancé la production de cristaux synthétiques. Outre la perte drastique de couleurs de sabre, la qualité des lasers s'est amoindrie. Heureusement, ceux qui ont mené ces opérations de destructions étaient des clones. Certes, ils avaient reçu leurs instructions de l'Empereur ou de divers Jedi noirs, mais même l'Empereur ne connaissait pas l'emplacement de toutes les grottes à cristaux, bien qu'il ait essayé de les répertorier… Et les clones n'avaient pas l'intuition qui leur permettait de trouver grottes manquantes…

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes venus ici pour trouver l'une de ces grottes ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Suis-moi, répondit le Maître d'armes.

Et il longea la roche jusqu'à trois énormes concrétions rocheuses. Entre elles se trouvait une minuscule entrée, dans laquelle, voilà quelques années, Neville n'aurait jamais pu passer. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture à la suite de son Maître, et hoqueta de stupeur…

C'était magnifique !

Sur toute la surface de la grotte, du sol au plafond s'étendaient des milliers de cristaux de formes et de couleurs différentes. La légère luminescence qui émanait de la roche rendait ce spectacle unique. Le rouge se mélangeait au bleu pour former du violet, le bleu se mélangeait au jaune pour former du vert, le doré côtoyait le blanc pur, le orange donnait de l'éclat à l'argenté, le rose s'accommodait du pourpre…

Le tout brillait d'un éclat arc-en-ciel…

-Maître, pourquoi…

Époustouflé par le spectacle, Neville était incapable de finir sa phrase. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait voulu dire…

-Ton sabre actuel est un bon sabre, mais il ne te convient pas. C'était le sabre de ton grand-père, pas le tiens. Ce cristal Damind est efficace, mais basique. Il correspond à la formation qu'a reçu ton grand-père, pas à la tienne. Ici, tu peux trouver un cristal Opila, qui générera une lame très intense et te permettra de trancher à travers la plupart des matériaux très rapidement, mais aussi un cristal Jenruax, qui permettra une formidable dextérité… Ou un autre cristal encore, il y a des centaines de possibilités... Ta formation est terminée, Neville, et tu es maintenant un Maître d'armes. Bien sûr, tu peux choisir n'importe quelle couleur, mais tu as maintenant le droit de porter la couleur violette ou cyan…

Neville en était ébahie. Sa formation était terminée ? Si vite ? Et il était un Maître d'armes ? Lui ? Neville Longbottom ? Celui qui avait été surnommé « la Calamité » pendant toute son enfance ? Ce n'était pas possible…

-Bien sûr que si ça l'est, sourit Maître Windu. Tu as fait un chemin gigantesque depuis ce temps-là Neville, et ta famille n'en a strictement aucune idée… Choisit, mais choisit bien. Car une fois que cela sera fait, tu ne pourras plus changer…

Neville, toujours abasourdi, se retourna lentement vers la grotte et ses milliers de couleurs. Choisir un cristal ? Mais il y en avait tant, c'était impossible !

-As-tu déjà oublié tout ce que l'on t'a enseigné ? Bien sûr, il est possible de choisir son cristal consciemment, par simple choix, mais si cela te semble réellement insurmontable, laisse-toi guider…

Neville n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui lui tombait dessus. Il secoua la tête, et s'accorda un moment pour se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Il devait _ressentir_...

Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il se laissa guider. Plus d'une fois, il s'avança vers la paroi et toucha un cristal, ou se baissa pour mieux sentir l'un de ceux qui était au sol, ou leva le bras pour en attraper un au plafond. Pourtant, ce n'était jamais le bon. Il continua à s'avancer dans la grotte, inconscient du regard de son Maître dans son dos. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un cristal, il le repoussait pour s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la cavité rocheuse. La seule lumière provenait des cristaux. Leur luminescence était certaine, mais faible. Neville ne se rendait pas compte qu'il évoluait dans un noir quasi complet. Pourtant, ses pas étaient parfaitement sûrs. Son corps et son esprit ne savaient pas ou ils allaient, mais son cœur et sa Force si…

Le Maître d'arme le suivait, silencieux comme une ombre, curieux de voir ou cette recherche allait mener son élève, lorsqu'il le vit enfin s'arrêter en face de la paroi du fond de la grotte.

Neville s'arrêta enfin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut avec surprise que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu aller plus loin. Il était arrivé au fond de la grotte. Les cristaux qui l'appelaient le plus étaient là. C'était leur appel qu'il cherchait à entendre depuis le début. Certains cristaux avaient semblé émettre un appel similaire, mais ce n'était qu'une copie, un enregistrement du son de ces cristaux-ci…

Il y en avait deux. Deux entre lesquels il n'arrivait pas à choisir. Un superbe cristal cyan, qui luisait d'une lueur vive, et un cristal violet, d'un joli mauve presque prune, qui brillait d'une lueur douce… Leurs appels étaient identiques. Côte à côte, les cristaux semblaient issus d'une même pierre qui, n'arrivant pas à choisir entre le bleu et le violet, s'était divisée en deux…

Le Maître d'armes observait, toujours aussi silencieux. Son apprenti se trouvait face à un cristal puissant et rare. Rares étaient ainsi les cristaux bicolores et, bien que les caractéristiques de chaque couleur soient différentes, lorsqu'on montait un tel cristal dans un sabre laser, une pointe de l'une subsistait toujours dans l'autre… Ce n'était pas pour rien que ces cristaux étaient rares. Issus d'une même pierre, ils étaient généralement loin d'être similaires, et le choix que faisait le Jedi révélait le fond de son âme...

Neville, comme hypnotisé par le cristal, y porta la main. Le cristal violet était chaud, chaleureux, rassurant, comme un cœur qui bat, excité, comme un oisillon nouveau-né. Son rayonnement était doux, mais fort. Un sabre fait avec ce cristal ne manquerait pas de puissance…

Le cristal bleu, à l'inverse, était glacé. Son rayonnement était vif, puissant et rude. Comme de la neige reflète les rayons du soleil. Il était plus tranchant, moins réconfortant que son voisin, aux formes plus rondes…

Neville réfléchit un moment. Les deux cristaux l'attiraient énormément. Il savait qu'il aurait pu prendre l'un ou l'autre et que les deux choix auraient été bons. Mais quelque chose les rendait différents…

Choisir entre ces deux cristaux était comme choisir entre le bien et le mal. Ce n'était pas que l'un des deux était bon et l'autre malfaisant, mais il avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre la chaleur du cœur et la froideur de l'âme…

Le cristal violet était chaleureux et doux, tandis que le cristal cyan était froid et acéré.

Le premier semblait fait pour aimer, et le second, pour dominer… Comme si le cristal prune allait faire de lui un Jedi bon et sincère, alors que le cristal ciel allait le pousser à devenir un Jedi certes bon, mais qui trouverait son plaisir dans sa supériorité aux autres et la guerre…

Neville n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait se battre.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur les différentes concrétions du cristal violet, jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il préférait, et se retourna vers son Maître.

Le Maître d'armes poussa un léger soupir, content que son apprenti ait fait le bon choix. Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de petit poinçon en métal et le tendit à Neville, qui l'utilisa pour découper la concrétion choisie. Il la prit délicatement et la plaça bien en sécurité dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. A cet endroit, il sentait le cristal vibrer doucement contre son cœur et réchauffer sa poitrine à travers sa tunique…

Lorsqu'ils furent revenus au vaisseau, Maître Windu demanda à voir la pierre et Neville la lui tendit. Le Jedi la considéra un instant, avant de la rendre à son apprenti.

-C'est un cristal Jenruax. Il va falloir le faire raffiner pour en enlever les impuretés, mais tu l'as bien choisi…

Neville hocha la tête, silencieux et songeur, et remit le cristal à sa place. Il se demandait à quoi allait ressembler son sabre. Méritait-il vraiment un cristal si chaleureux ?

-Si tu as choisi ce cristal, c'est que tu le mérite, Neville… Pourquoi ne le mériterais-tu pas ? Si ce cristal t'a attiré, c'est que tu es digne de lui.

-Je le sais bien, répondit Neville, mais… Ce cristal ne semble pas fait pour se battre, pas fait pour la guerre…

-Préférerais-tu avoir choisi l'autre ?

Neville fronça les sourcils un instant.

-Non. L'autre était attirant, mais beaucoup plus violent…

-C'est toi qui décide au nom de quoi tu veux te battre Neville. Tu n'as pas pris ce cristal bleu à cause de cette violence et tu as préféré ce cristal violet à cause de cette chaleur. Où est le mal ?

-Il n'y en a pas je suppose… Répondit Neville, observant son cristal…

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du Temple Jedi, Mace Windu mena immédiatement son apprenti à l'atelier, ou le cristal fut confié à un Jedi.

L'homme prit les mesures du sabre de Neville et promit de prendre soin de la pierre, qui serait prête le lendemain.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour la nuit, mais se retrouvèrent à l'atelier à la première heure le jour suivant. Neville tendit son lightsaber au Jedi du jour précédent, et le regarda dessertir son précédent cristal, le cristal bleu de son grand père, le cristal Damind…

Puis, le Jedi inséra à la place le cristal Jenruax qu'il avait poli. La pierre rentra parfaitement dans son logement. Le lightsaber fut refermé, et rendu à son propriétaire, avec les restes de la pierre et le premier cristal…

Une fois les deux pierres dans sa poche, Neville s'empressa d'allumer son tout nouveau lightsaber…

Un faisceau blanc, comme pour tous les lightsabers.

Un halo violet sombre, prune, presque aubergine, veiné de bleu-glace…

Il était officiellement un Maître d'armes…


	30. Chapter 31

Fasciné par son nouveau lightsaber, Neville remarqua à peine qu'il suivait son ancien Maître, -désormais collègue-, à l'extérieur de l'atelier. Il rangea son sabre lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur du Temple. Il était vrai qu'il devait maintenant saluer le Conseil, et se faire reconnaître comme Maître d'armes…

Sitôt qu'il furent passé devant le Conseil, sous le regard approbateur de ses deux Maîtres, Neville demanda à Mace Windu un combat. Souriant, le Maître d'armes répondit qu'il avait lui aussi très envie de voir de quoi était capable ce nouveau sabre…

Le Jedi à la peau noire souriait beaucoup plus souvent maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement avoués leurs sentiments, et Neville se permettait d'être un peu plus proche de lui, d'entrer un peu plus dans sa vie. Comme si leur aveu les avait rendus plus libres, vis à vis d'eux même, et vis à vis des autres. Après tout, lls n'avaient rien à cacher maintenant. Luke l'avait autorisé, alors pourquoi devraient-ils se sentir honteux de s'aimer ?

Ils descendirent à l'arène et se placèrent à l'écart des Padawan qui s'exerçaient, avant de commencer à se battre. Neville sentait la pulsation du laser de son sabre qui se répercutait dans sa main et la réchauffait. Il en était heureux. Il avait eût peur de perdre cette chaleur avec le polissage de la pierre. Mais là, il avait simplement l'impression d'avoir choisi sa baguette magique de Jedi…

Les coups pleuvaient et s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, mais Neville arborait un grand sourire sur son visage. Se battre avec ce lightsaber était quelque chose de naturel, d'instinctif, et il s'aperçut d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de surprise, que son adversaire commençait à s'essouffler. Lui, fatiguer le grand Maître Windu ? Impossible…

L'homme frappait encore et encore, mais commençait effectivement à fatiguer. Avec ce nouveau cristal, les mouvements de Neville étaient plus vifs, plus rapides, et comme le garçon agissait de plus en plus à l'instinct, ses coups étaient de plus en plus difficiles à prévoir…

Le Jedi à la peau noire vit avec stupéfaction son lightsaber voler et s'éteindre, avant d'atterrir sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Tombé au sol, il se retourna vers son ancien apprenti, qui semblait aussi surpris que lui. Rapidement, le jeune homme éteignit son sabre et aida son ami à se relever. Une fois que le Jedi eût récupéré son sabre et qu'ils regardèrent autour d'eux, les deux hommes s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient eût un public très attentif… Les Padawan avaient cessé leur entraînement pour les observer, et les gradins s'étaient remplis de Maîtres et d'apprentis…

Maître Windu se retourna vers son collègue.

-Eh bien, je crois que personne au Conseil ne s'opposera à ce que vous partiez en mission…

Neville sourit. Il était vrai que si il était Jedi depuis déjà plus de six mois, il n'était jamais parti en mission puisqu'il avait choisi de continuer son entraînement…

En remontant à sa chambre, Neville croisa Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, qui le félicitèrent pour son nouveau sabre et ses formidables performances. Vaincre Mace Windu n'était pas donné à tout le monde! Il serra la main des deux Jedi et répondit qu'il attendait sa prochaine affectation. En début d'après-midi, le Conseil lui confiait une mission de routine…

Il revint rapidement de sa mission d'escorte du Sénateur de Naboo, un Gungan un peu niais du nom de Jar Jar Binks… D'ordinaire, ce genre de mission aurait dû revenir à un Jedi consulaire, mais ces derniers temps, la galaxie était calme, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part reconstruire l'Ordre Jedi. Sa mission suivante fut un peu plus intéressante et il dut récupérer un objet volé par un chasseur de raretés. L'homme eût la faiblesse de vouloir vendre son objet au plus offrant et de tenter de négocier. Les négociations devenant musclées, Neville dut sortir son sabre pour se frayer un chemin parmi des créatures étranges de tous horizons, mais fort heureusement, la foule était si agitée, que personne ne remarqua que l'orbe de nuage glacé avait mystérieusement disparu. Le haut dignitaire qui en était le légitime propriétaire remercia chaleureusement Neville, et fit un don conséquent à l'Ordre Jedi…

Il devait tantôt régler un conflit, tantôt libérer un innocent de prison, ou bien récupérer quelque chose, escorter quelqu'un…

Finalement, on l'autorisa à prendre un Padawan. Une jeune Twi'lek à la peau bleue, du nom de Maleka l'attira, par sa joie, sa vivacité d'esprit, et sa maîtrise instinctive de la Force. La jeune fille était avide de justice et de connaissance, et douée pour le sabre. Bien qu'elle ait vu mourir ses grands-parents de la main des clones pendant la guerre, et que ses parents l'aient abandonnée à la porte du Temple, elle n'éprouvait aucune rancune envers l'Empire, conscient qu'il avait déjà été châtié par l'Ordre Jedi, dont elle était fière de faire bientôt partie…

La jeune fille était agile et douée, et bientôt, il l'emmena partout avec lui. Il la vit avec un peu de tristesse tomber amoureuse d'un autre Padawan, sans que celui-ci ne lui retourne ses sentiments. Heureusement, Maleka était encore jeune. Elle avait le temps d'aimer à nouveau. Neville savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait don de son cœur à ce Devaronian. Les Jedi, du moins, les Jedi de l'ancienne génération (plus exception, comme lui), avaient généralement ce défaut qui fait que, lorsqu'ils aiment, ils aiment longtemps. Lorsqu'ils donnent leur cœur, ils le donnent une fois. Heureusement, Maleka pourrait se marier, et avoir plein de futurs Padawan, mais avec l'autorisation du mariage venait, à l'initiative de Luke, qui se souvenait de quelques couples de voisins malheureux pendant son enfance, celle du divorce, et les sentiments n'avaient déjà plus la même valeur, la même force...

Le concernant, tout le monde était au courant de son affection pour son second mentor. Et tout le monde était au courant que cette affection était réciproque. Tout le monde savait également que régulièrement, les deux Maîtres d'armes se retrouvaient sans honte ni complexe, pour un baiser ou une caresse légère, échangés à la lueur d'un feu de camp ou d'un soleil couchant, dans une montagne isolée ou une chambre oubliée, à même le sol, ou bien dans un lit aux draps défaits...

De toute façon, il existait une sorte de code, un genre de convention...

Quand un Jedi pense avec une application suspecte à sa dernière séance au sénat, mais en arborant un grand sourire niais sur le visage en entendant les sénateur débattre d'une façon ennuyeuse au possible, c'est qu'il ne pense pas vraiment à sa dernière séance au sénat...

Quelle importance, ils en avaient le droit maintenant. Mais tout le monde savait également qu'ils avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé que cela n'irait pas plus loin pour l'instant. Après tout, Mace Windu était issu du précédent Ordre Jedi, et Neville, son ancien apprenti, le respectait et l'admirait…

Neville avait déjà vu et vécu beaucoup de choses, même si certains avaient bien plus souffert que lui. Il n'attendait rien de ses missions, si ce n'était qu'elle servent le noble dessein de la restauration de l'Ordre dans la Galaxie. Il y avait déjà pas mal voyagé, et avait visité une bonne centaine de mondes. Vu le lever et le coucher d'encore plus de soleils, avait explorés les paysages les plus variés, et à chaque fois qu'il se voyait confier une nouvelle mission, s'attendait à en découvrir un nouveau. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette mission le renvoie dans le plus connu de tous…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa prochaine mission le renvoie sur Terre…

Il fut surpris lorsqu'on lui apprit qu'un criminel en fuite s'y était réfugié. Encore plus lorsqu'on lui dit que son bracelet-émetteur fonctionnait toujours, mais que le signal était étrangement brouillé depuis qu'il s'était égaré dans un certain quartier de Londres…

Si on lui avait dit qu'il retournerait dans le monde sorcier un jour…


	31. Chapter 32

Neville et Maleka auraient pu suivre le même chemin que Qui-Gon quelques années plus tôt, et se poser dans ce minuscule spatioport perdu en Antarctique, mais finalement, ils firent partie des quelques chanceux qui étrennèrent le spatioport londonien. Il était d'ailleurs tout aussi minuscule que son aîné perdu dans les plaines glacées, mais la fin de Voldemort grâce à Neville et Qui-Gon avait eu cet avantage d' « ouverture à l'espace ». Cependant, bien que maintenant quelques-unes des plus importantes villes sorcières avaient dépensé leurs gallions dans la construction de ces spatioports, ils restaient peu utilisés, à cause des multiples gouvernements planétaires, sorciers et muggles, qui s'entrechoquaient les uns-les autres.

En revanche, cette multiplicité directoriale rendant la planète difficile à contrôler, même par l'Ordre Jedi. La planète promettait de devenir un repère de truands en tout genre. Une partie de l'humanité s'ouvrait aux extraterrestres, l'autre non. Une partie des mondes sorcier et muggle le faisait, l'autre non. Tout était divisé, jusqu'aux familles, par des divergences d'opinion. Pas étonnant que ce prisonnier se soit réfugié ici. Cette planète était en train de devenir pire que Tatooine…

Et si en plus ils se planquaient dans le monde sorcier, avec toutes ses potions et sorts de métamorphose…

Neville et Maleka suivirent néanmoins la trace de l'émetteur du criminel. La jeune Twi'lek, le nez au vent, s'extasiait devant toutes les bizarreries du monde ou son Maître avait grandi, ne prêtant strictement aucune attention à tous les sorciers qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Bien que le monde sorcier ai décidé de s'ouvrir aux Jedi, le racisme ambiant dicté par les sangs purs semblait marginaliser les extraterrestres non-doués de camouflage autant que n'importe quelle créature magique...

Neville observait sa Padawan en souriant, malgré tout content de ressentir de nouveau les chatouillis familiers de la Magie sur sa peau. Ils allèrent prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et ressortirent. Bien qu'ils étaient fatigués par le voyage, un criminel était en liberté et ils se devaient de le capturer au plus vite.

Suivant les deux droïdes de protocoles qui leurs servaient de balise, Neville et Maleka déambulèrent dans les rues, le Maître en profitant pour donner à sa Padawan un petit cours sur les eus-et-coutumes du monde magique. Maleka éclatait de rire ou retenait son souffle à chaque instant, tantôt ébahie et ravie, tantôt en colère et blessée par les bizarreries de ces gens. Comment certains pouvaient-ils se considérer comme supérieur aux autres sous prétexte que leur sang était pur ? Comment pouvaient-ils se considérer supérieurs aux autres races, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient humains ? Ce concept était inconcevable pour la jeune Twi'lek, qui avait grandi au Temple, parmi des amis de toutes races, apparences et origines…

Par contre, le magasin de Farces et Attrapes des frères Weasley méritait qu'on s'y attarde. Se contenterait-elle de ses amis, ou bien oserait-elle jouer un tour à Maître Yoda, pour tester les capacités du sage Jedi devant un artefact sorcier ? La jeune fille était hilare en entendant son Maître lui raconter des anecdotes sur les hauts-faits des Weasleys, et sur ses propres compétences en potion à l'école…

Et elle voulait absolument voir la robe rose à poneys dorés du professeur Dumbledore, que Qui-Gon lui avait apparemment « suggéré » de porter…

Neville était si absorbé dans ses souvenirs qu'il manqua de rentrer dans les droïdes.

-C'est ici qu'a été localisé le dernier signal de l'émetteur du criminel, Monsieur, lui dit l'un des deux droïdes de sa voix mécanique.

Neville releva les yeux vers le portail en fer forgé. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'étaient éloignés du centre de Londres…

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le reste de la maison.

Manoir.

Domaine.

Non d'un wampa enragé !

Le manoir Malfoy!

Il ne semblait pas vide en plus. La soirée était déjà avancée, et à en juger par les grandes fenêtres illuminées du rez de chaussée, les Malfoy donnaient une réception.

Neville ne s'était guère tenu informé de l'évolution de la Terre depuis la fin de Voldemort, cependant, depuis leur arrivée, il avait posé quelques questions. Il avait alors appris que Dumbledore, le faux Maugrey et Peter Pettigrew avaient reçu le baiser des Dementors, ainsi que tous les autres Deatheaters évadés d'Azkaban, ou croupissait maintenant l'incapable qui leur avait servis de ministre de la Magie à l'époque, Cornélius Fudge…

En revanche, les autres, ceux qui avaient été trouvés au cimetière aux côtés du Lord Noir, mais qui ne l'avaient pas rejoint avant son appel, ne s'était finalement montrés coupables d'aucun crime supplémentaire à ceux pour lesquels ils avaient déjà été innocentés. Ils avaient donc, comme la première fois, été relaxés…

Ainsi, les Malfoys étaient encore en liberté, et jouissaient de nouveau de tous les privilèges des Sangs-Purs, tout comme les Crabbe et Goyle ou les Nott par exemple.

Nul doute que la réception qui se tenait en ce moment devait rassembler les plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs d'Angleterre. Sa grand-mère était sans doute présente, bien que cela ne soit pas de gaieté de cœur, en digne représentante de la maison Longbottom...

Neville l'avait sans doute un peu laissée tomber en s'enfuyant ainsi dès la chute de Voldemort. Tom l'aubergiste lui avait d'ailleurs dit que le jeune Neville avait été recherché longtemps, avant que Harry Potter ne réussisse à persuader le nouveau gouvernement, sous la direction du ministre Shacklebot, que Qui-Gon et lui étaient déjà partis…

Il avait aussi laissé tomber Harry. Neville espérait simplement que tout se passait bien pour lui, et qu'il était heureux avec Sirius, et probablement Ginny.  
Il se promit de passer les voir bientôt, et glissa à Maleka qu'il espérait voir sa famille, qu'elle allait sans doute rencontrer au moins sa matrone de grand-mère... Mais l'heure n'était pas au sentimentalisme. Ils avaient un criminel à attraper, et pour ça, il fallait entrer dans la cage au lions.

Réflexion faite, il s'agissait plutôt d'un nid de serpents, mais bon, les deux images se valaient…

Neville briefa brièvement Maleka et lui demanda d'éviter de se faire remarquer. Ce qui était relativement peine perdue étant donné ses tentacules et sa peau bleue électrique. Heureusement le but n'était pas de se cacher des convives, mais de passer inaperçu aux yeux du criminel… Ce dernier avait probablement revêtu un camouflage quelconque, qu'il s'agisse d'un convive si discret qui se faisait oublier, d'un elfe recruté pour la soirée, ou bien d'un meuble au design étrange. Tout dépendait du camouflage, probablement holographique, que cet homme avait décidé de revêtir…

Maleka hocha la tête et rabattit son capuchon sur ses tentacules. Tous deux portaient la tenue standard du Jedi. Pour le camouflage, définitivement, ils repasseraient…

Les deux droïdes protocolaires sur leurs talons, ils remontèrent la grande allée qui serpentait entre les jardins parfaits du manoir Malfoy. Neville n'était plus habitué à cette uniformité, après avoir visité les mondes et les forêts les plus chaotiques de la galaxie, et Maleka n'y était pas habituée du tout. Bien que Neville la savait concentrée, et bien qu'il savait que ses coups d'œils dans toutes les directions visaient à repérer leur ennemi, il la sentait aussi abasourdie. Quelle beauté y avait-il dans un jardin ou pas un brin d'herbe ne faisait un millimètre de plus que les autres ?

Arrivés à la gigantesque porte du manoir, Neville frappa trois coups surs, en se faisait la réflexion qu'il l'aurait sans doute été beaucoup moins quelques années auparavant. Un petit elfe de maison à la taie d'oreiller crasseuse leur ouvrit. Il entendit Maleka retenir un hoquet, choquée de voir que ce qu'il avait pu lui dire sur les Sangs-Purs et leurs coutumes se vérifiait.

-Monsieur est en retard. Monsieur a-t-il son invitation ? Couina l'elfe de sa petite voix nasillarde.

-Nous n'avons pas été invités. Peux-tu aller dire à ton Maître que Neville Longbottom souhaite le voir ?

Le petit elfe s'inclina et reparti. Ils purent presque sentir la stupeur générale qui envahit la salle à l'annonce de l'elfe. Quelques secondes après, Lucius Malfoy arrivait d'un pas pressé. Les voyant, il se figea un instant. Neville se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que Lucius Malfoy l'avait vu sur le quai de la gare 9 3/4...

-Monsieur Longbottom ? Neville Longbottom ? Nous ne vous attendions pas..

Neville inclina respectueusement la tête.

-Et je ne serais pas là sans une bonne raison, Monsieur Malfoy. Ma Padawan et moi sommes ici en mission.

Il vit Lucius jeter un bref regard à Maleka, dont la silhouette se devinait à peine sous son capuchon baissé.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'un criminel en fuite se cache dans votre manoir. Il est accusé de plusieurs meurtres à travers la galaxie, et le dernier signal de son émetteur l'a signalé par ici… Comprenons-nous bien : nous ne vous accusons de rien ! L'homme pourrait très bien se cacher sous un camouflage holographique, ou bien s'être introduit chez vous pour enlever son émetteur. Il est probablement insensible à la Magie et a facilement pu passer vos barrières. Nous aimerions simplement entrer chez vous pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

Lucius Malfoy fronça les sourcils un moment, semblant outré que l'on puisse ne serait-ce que penser lui trouver un quelconque lien avec un criminel. Cependant, son regard courroucé sembla glisser totalement sur le Jedi en face de lui, qu'il trouvait par ailleurs très séduisant avec son corps fin, mais musclé, et sa barbe de trois jours... Était-ce vraiment cet empoté de Longbottom qu'il avait devant lui ? Finalement, il s'écarta. Il n'avait absolument rien à cacher après tout. Même si la présence d'un criminel chez lui le ferait sans doute paraître suspect, il serait le premier à le mettre à la porte. Un criminel qui s'invite à une réception des Malfoy ! Il imaginait déjà les gros titres du _Prophet_ le lendemain, si il refusait au Jedi l'entrée de sa maison...

-Je vous en prie, entrez, nous n'avons rien à cacher...

Neville inclina la tête en guise de remerciement.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour votre réputation. Ce criminel est en fuite depuis un certain temps, mais à l'approche de nos brigades, il semble paniquer et faire des erreurs. Il s'est réfugié ou il le pouvait, mais vous êtes d'ores et déjà exempt de tout soupçons… Je compte cependant sur votre coopération. Pour l'instant, nous désirons simplement entrer et nous mêler à vos convives.

Lucius Malfoy hocha la tête. Si en plus on ne lui reprochait rien, et qu'on ne lui demandait rien d'autre que de faire son boulot habituel…

Neville laissa Lucius les mener à la salle de bal, ou les conversations stoppèrent dès leur entrée. Il n'était guère utile de se demander de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler… A peine eurent-ils passé la porte, que Maleka s'éclipsa discrètement. Si discrètement, que Neville fut presque sur que personne ne l'avait remarquée...

Les convives s'écartèrent sur leur passage d'un air légèrement craintif. Après tout, il était celui qui avait défait le Lord Noir… Neville parcouru la salle et les convives du regard. Leur proie était là, bien cachée, quelque part. Il le sentait… Tout son instinct lui criait qu'ici se trouvait quelqu'un de dangereux. Un meurtrier sans scrupules, qui serait prêt à se frayer un chemin au pistolaser pour sauver sa peau...

Alors que Neville s'avançait doucement jusqu'au fond de la salle, il gardait le contact par la pensée avec Maleka. Le jeune Twi'lek lui faisait part de ses observations de tous les instants. Elle sentait elle aussi qu'ils se rapprochaient… Son manteau noir de Jedi passait inaperçu parmi les sorciers de Sang-Pur, et leur prédilection pour les couleurs sombres. Seule sa grand-mère, cela le fit sourire, arborait le rouge sombre des Longbottom…

Lorsque Maleka lui fit part de ses observations sur un elfe louche, qui arborait un air craintif au milieu des convives, Neville se figea. Il se retourna instantanément vers l'endroit que sa Padawan lui avait indiqué, juste à temps pour voir Maleka jeter une petite boule métallique sur le sol. Au contact du sol, la boule se fragmenta en deux, libérant un filin qui s'enroula autour des jambes de l'elfe. Le petit être tomba à terre, alors la foule s'écartait autour de lui, et que Maleka maintenait son plateau en l'air par lévitation. Elle en jeta une seconde, qui lui lia les mains le long du corps. Neville s'approcha de l'elfe qui se débattait sur le sol, et passa sa main au dessus de lui, le long de son corps, jusqu'à trouver le boîtier holographique qui lui permettait de maintenir son camouflage. Le Jedi le prit et le désactiva, révélant la véritable apparence du fuyard. Il observa l'objet et fronça les sourcils. Il avait été modifié pour résister à la magie…

Neville soupira. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire contre ça. Dès que la Terre s'était ouverte au reste de la galaxie, il était devenu évident que ce genre d'équipement allait proliférer dans les étoiles…

Le criminel jura dans sa langue natale, pendant que Neville énonçait ses crimes et le déclarait prisonnier au nom du sénat galactique, annonçant finalement qu'il allait finir ses jours dans une prison bien connue pour être perdue sur un astéroïde désertique en perpétuelle rotation sur orbite…

-Ton erreur a été de ne pas te comporter comme un véritable elfe. Un bon elfe de maison ne se fait pas voir des convives...

Voyant que bien évidemment, le fuyard ne semblait pas décidé à coopérer, Neville l'endormit, avant de le relever et de le confier aux deux droïdes protocolaires qui entreprirent, guidés par son R2D12, de le ramener à leur vaisseau.

Neville sourit en voyant que Maleka ne savait pas quoi faire de son plateau, et d'un geste de la main, l'envoya sur une table libre. Il se retourna ensuite vers Lucius Malfoy.

-Je vous remercie de votre coopération, Monsieur Malfoy. Soyez assuré des remerciements du Sénat. Maintenant, nous allons rentrer. Nous avons un criminel à livrer à ses geôliers…

Maleka rejoignit son Maître et baissa son capuchon, heureuse de libérer ses tentacules. Neville et elle allaient se détourner pour partir sous les exclamations de surprises des convives des Malfoy, lorsqu'une voix forte se fit entendre.

-Pas si vite, jeune homme !

Neville se retourna en souriant. Inutile de se demander qui l'avait interpellé…

-Bonsoir grand-mère…

Augusta Longbottom se tenait derrière lui d'un air sévère.

-Est-ce donc interdit lorsqu'on est Jedi, de saluer sa famille ?

Neville sourit.

-Il est peu courant qu'un Jedi croise sa famille en mission. Rares sont ceux qui en ont. Je ne pense pas que la saluer soit interdit, mais je pense que lui rendre visite est compliqué…

-Eh bien pourtant, je compte sur toi pour ce Noël !

Neville soupira.

-Je ne peux rien promettre, grand-mère… Déjà parce que j'ignore si je serais libre. Il y a peu de Jedi pour beaucoup de missions et de Padawan, depuis la fin de la guerre… Et ensuite parce qu'à ce moment là, Maleka sera sans doute encore avec moi, termina-t-il en désignant la jeune Twi'lek à ses côtés.

Augusta Longbottom considéra la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Voila une personne comme on n'en voit guère sur Terre, en effet…

Elle se retourna vers Neville.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Ma Padawan. Mon apprentie, expliqua-t-il devant l'air perplexe de sa grand-mère.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, j'ignore si tu seras libre, mais essaye au moins de passer. Avec elle si tu le souhaite, à condition bien sûr, qu'elle aime la dinde aux marrons.

Neville leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et sourit.

-Nous verrons, grand-mère. Mais je ne peux vraiment rien te garantir.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pour être honnête, j'ignore totalement quelle serait la réaction Des membres du Conseil si cette histoire parvenait à leurs oreilles…

-Cela risque-t-il de te poser des problèmes ?

-Je l'ignore. Ce sont des Jedi de l'ancienne génération. Bien que cela soit autorisé aujourd'hui, autrefois, les Jedi n'étaient pas censés avoir de famille…

Il haussa les épaules.

-Nous verrons bien. Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer après tout. Et ce n'est pas comme si les secrets restaient secrets parmi les Jedi…

Le teint de Maleka se fit légèrement violet. Une pensée fugace venait de traverser son esprit.

 _« Si tu veux mon avis, ce jeune Togruta est bien mieux pour toi_ , » répondit Neville à sa pensée en souriant.

La jeune fille rougit un peu plus et ramena ses tentacules devant son visage pour se cacher. Lucius Malfoy, intrigué, demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Neville se retourna vers lui et sourit.

-Rien de bien grave. Simplement, lorsque vous êtes Jedi, ou Padawan, à moins de passer du Côté Obscur de la Force, vous apprenez à être quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de droit. Par conséquent, vous n'avez pas grand chose à cacher, ni à vous même, ni aux autres. Vos pensées sont alors ouvertes à vos collègues, qui voient tous vos secrets les plus profonds…

Une voix sur leur droite ricana. Un sorcier à la peau noire, une coupe de champagne à la main, les interrompit.

-Même vos secrets les plus intimes ?

-Même ceux là Blaise, sourit Neville. Cependant, tu te souviens peut être que jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce genre de relation était interdit… Bien que le mariage soit autorisé aujourd'hui, ces secrets la font également partie de ceux que l'on ne cache pas, les autres les ignorent simplement avec respect. Une pensée particulière a simplement traversé l'esprit de Maleka, et je me suis permis de lui donner mon avis, ce qui l'a fait rougir…

A côté de Blaise, Malfoy Junior semblait avoir avalé un citron entier. C'est que, comparé au Neville Longbottom qu'il humiliait autrefois, ce nouveau Neville avait fière allure. Bien plus que lui, d'ailleurs, et ça l'horripilait au plus haut point…

Augusta, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, interrogea.

-Et pour toi, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Neville se retourna vers elle.

-En effet. Cependant, il s'agit d'un membre du Conseil. Mon second Maître en fait. Il est donc un Jedi de l'ancienne génération. Notre relation est platonique…

Augusta releva les sourcils d'un air surpris, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ni sur le « il », ni sur l'allusion à ce Platon inconnu… Après tout, bien que l'homosexualité soit mal vue chez les sorciers, elle était malgré tout tolérée. Notamment à cause des puissants liens possibles avec les différentes créatures magiques...

-Ton second Maître ?

-J'ai eu la chance de suivre, en plus de l'enseignement de Maître Qui-Gon, l'enseignement de Maître Mace Windu. Je suis donc devenu un Maître d'armes, le seul, avec lui, à maîtriser la dangereuse technique du Vaapaad… J'ai gagné le droit de porter un lightsaber de couleur violette, et ai changé le cristal de celui de grand-père. L'ancien est ici, dit-il en sortant de son col le cristal bleuté accroché à une chaîne d'argent.

Depuis qu'il l'avait obtenu, il ne le quittait plus. C'était son porte bonheur...

La conversation se termina sur la promesse de Neville d'essayer de venir les voir à Noël, avec son apprentie et ce Mace Windu. En entendant cela, Neville et Maleka se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux du mal à imaginer le Maître d'arme avec un chapeau de Noël, en train de manger de la dinde en famille et de déballer les cadeaux contenus dans sa chaussette… Ils remercièrent les Malfoy et leurs convives pour leur coopération, et s'efforcèrent d' attendre d'être dehors avant d'éclater de rire devant l'image mentale…

Une fois leur crise de rire passée, ils rattrapèrent les droïdes qui étaient encore loin du spatioport, et décollèrent dès leur cargaison embarquée. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'astéroïde-prison, ou ils tendirent littéralement le prisonnier toujours endormi à ses geôliers. Ils reprirent ensuite leur vaisseau rentrèrent chez eux, à la citadelle Jedi.

* * *

Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine, suivra ensuite un OS Défi sur Star Wars à la demande de Ozzykozylazy, et ensuite, sans doute une fic Twilight...


	32. Chapter 33

Lorsque Neville rentra enfin chez lui, exténué par le voyage et après avoir déposé Maleka à ses quartier, à peine eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur du petit logement de fonction qu'il occupait à la citadelle avec Mace, qu'il se sentit plaqué contre un mur et assailli par une bouche avide. Soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé, Neville accepta avec plaisir le baiser exigeant du Maître d'armes.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua ensuite le Jedi à la peau noire, dès qu'il eût besoin de respirer.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Neville en enlaçant son compagnon. J'ai revu ma grand-mère et tout un tas de personnes qui autrefois me méprisaient. Tous m'ont regardé avec respect. Ça fait bizarre.

-Ta mission s'est bien passée ? Demanda Mace en se dégageant des bras de Neville.

-Très bien. Très facilement. Le criminel s'était réfugié au manoir Malfoy, et il a commit l'erreur de ne pas se conduire comme il fallait. Il a sans doute choisi le mauvais camouflage…

-Les Malfoys sont-ils ces gens arrogants dont tu as parlé autrefois ?

-Oui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, même si, comme beaucoup d'autres, ils ont rejoint Voldemort à son appel, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de mauvais avant que je ne les endorme. Donc ils n'ont rien fait de mal et n'ont pas été condamnés. Ils jouissent de nouveau de tous les privilèges dus au sangs-purs et cet idiot de meurtrier s'était réfugié au milieu d'une de leurs réceptions. Autant dire que j'ai fait mon petit effet en arrivant, moi qui avait tué le maître de pratiquement tous les invités…

Maître Windu fronça les sourcils.

-Cela n'a pas posé de problème ?

Neville secoua la tête.

-Non. M'attaquer ou quelque chose du genre aurait été reconnaître publiquement qu'ils regrettaient Voldemort, alors qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux s'en est toujours tiré en prétendant avoir été sous sortilège…

-Je suis content que tu sois rentré, conclut Mace en recommençant à l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi, répondit Neville en répondant avidement au baiser…

Neville n'était pas parti longtemps, mais Mace revenait d'une mission longue durée lorsque son Padawan préféré avait du repartir. Le manque de l'autre s'était fait sentir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et, une caresse en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus et très éveillés l'un sur l'autre. Toute envie de dormir s'était complètement évaporée…

Leurs mains se firent inquisitrices et baladeuses, et leurs bouches impatientes et avides. Bientôt, seules la différence de couleur de peau permit de dire ou commençait l'un et ou finissait l'autre. Les deux Jedi s'endormirent enfin, comblés et repus, parfaitement satisfaits d'avoir enfin cédé à ce désir qu'ils réprimaient depuis des années…

Lorsque Neville se réveilla, la matinée était déjà bien avancée, il était prêt de midi. Mace dormait encore auprès de lui et Neville le considéra, abasourdi.  
C'était donc ça le sexe ? Cette chose merveilleuse dont il s'était passée pendant près de 20 ans ? Ils comprenait maintenant le succès de la chose auprès de ses compagnons de chambrée à Hogwarts…

Mace se retourna dans le lit à côté de lui et ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de l'embrasser, ne semblant absolument pas regretter d'avoir bazardé un peu plus de soixante années de sa vie… Neville répondit au baiser de son Maître. Si c'était comme ça, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Cependant, il se jura intérieurement de faire attention. Lui avait encore la vigueur de la jeunesse. Bien que la Force et l'entraînement assurent vigueur et longévité à son compagnon, -ainsi qu'un corps assez sexy pour son âge, il fallait l'avouer-, il doutait que leurs appétits sexuels soient identiques…

Quoique, était-ce une main qu'il venait de sentir glisser sur son corps nu ?

Peut être que son Maître désirait plutôt rattraper le temps perdu…

* * *

Lorsque Neville, Maleka et Mace sonnèrent à la porte du manoir Longbottom, le Jedi et sa bientôt-plus-Padawan étaient intérieurement hilares de l'angoisse adorable du vieux Maître d'armes. Même si il n'en disait rien, il était absolument évident qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de rencontrer sa belle famille… Neville avait reçu l'autorisation du Conseil pour prendre quelques vacances à la fin de sa dernière mission. De plus en plus de Jedi étaient disponibles après leur formation. Les rangs étaient maintenant plus fournis, donc ceux qui avaient une famille éloignée pouvaient de temps en temps la visiter. Neville avait réussi à convaincre il ne savait trop comment son compagnon de l'accompagner avec Maleka, ainsi que sa grand-mère l'avait demandé. Depuis qu'il avait accepté, le vieux Jedi se trouvait en proie à d'étranges crises d'angoisse…

Il se trouvait trop vieux, trop acariâtre, trop têtu, trop désagréable, et était absolument persuadé qu'il allait faire mauvaise impression. Neville trouvait ses craintes adorables, mais ne s'en inquiétait pas : son homme était loin d'être en mauvaise forme, l'entraînement lui conférait un corps dont il était sûr qu'il plairait à sa grand-mère. La Force empêchait son visage de porter les marques de l'âge, et en situation « hostile », le Jedi se drapait toujours dans une dignité mêlée d'orgueil pratiquement identique au comportement que l'on pourrait attendre d'un bon sang-pur…

Ses oncles feraient sans doute un peu les idiots pour le tester et s'en mordraient les doigts, mais il savait qu'il plairait à sa grand-mère, et il l'avait d'ores et déjà prévenu qu'il ne devait pas se forcer à ingurgiter la généreuse part de dinde aux marrons qu'Augusta Longbottom ne manquerait pas de lui servir…

Le réveillon de Noël se déroula sans encombre, excepté un des oncles qui voulu faire le malin aux échecs. Le jeu faisait partie des choses que Neville avaient importées à la citadelle, comme les cadeaux d'anniversaires ou Noël. Il était peut être le seul à accorder de l'attention à ces petites choses, mais il avait réussi à y convertir son compagnon. Mace Windu étant un stratège hors-pair, l'oncle Algie fut échec-et-mat en seulement quelques coups…

Bien que seuls des cadeaux de convenance attendaient les deux Jedi et la jeune Padawan -on ne crache pas sur une bouteille de Firewhiskey après tout-, Neville avait veillé à ramener à tout le monde des cadeaux de divers horizons, et s'amusa à observer les regards étonnés d'untel devant un droïde de jeu, ou de une telle devant un livre holographique inconnu…

Comme prévu, tout se passa bien avec Augusta Longbottom, que Neville tint à tenir au courant de l'âge véritable de son compagnon. Par pour le souligner inutilement et complexer son Jedi préféré, mais pour avoir le réel avis de sa grand-mère, tout en sachant que, si il était négatif, il s'en ficherait royalement. Augusta se laissant malgré tout facilement conquérir par l'apparence robuste et vigoureuse et les manières fières du compagnon de son petit fils, Neville reçu à demi-mot sa bénédiction pour son union avec ce jeunot. Mace eût l'air abasourdi devant ce qualificatif et Neville lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille que sa grand-mère approchait des quatre-vingt-trois ans et qu'il devait lui plaire… Le Jedi à la peau noire rougit adorablement et foudroya du regard Maleka qui tentait de s'esclaffer discrètement. La jeune Twi'lek avait fait sensation dans la famille, et amusait les enfants tant qu'ils ne tiraient pas sauvagement sur ses tentacules…

Neville, Mace et Maleka restèrent quelques jours dans la famille Longbottom, avant de partir chez les Potter-Black. Neville avait souhaité voir Harry, et savait que Ron et Hermione s'étaient également déplacés pour l'occasion. Son compagnon, sa Padawan et lui retrouvèrent donc ses anciens amis à la nouvelle demeure des Black, rebâtie sur les ruines de l'ancienne avec tout le confort sorcier moderne, plus quelques touches muggles, parce que d'après Harry, les sorciers n'avaient jamais réussi à faire un bon café, -entre autre-. Après avoir goûté, son oncle Sirius et son époux, Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de Défenses Contres les Forces du Mal à Hogwarts avaient approuvé…

A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que Neville se retrouva pris dans une étreinte de fer. C'est que Harry avait acquis des muscles et de la poigne dans son boulot d'auror... Il s'étaient même spécialisé dans les potions de combats, poisons et antidotes, ainsi que dans le combat à mains nues, avec armes diverses et sortilèges. L'influence de ses deux compagnons, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape sans aucun doute…

Tout le monde se retrouva au salon, et Neville appris que même si l'idylle d'Harry avec Ginny avait duré un certain temps, il avait bien été obligée de la quitter, à la veille de leurs épousailles, le jour ou il s'était aperçu de son désir pour son laconique et acariâtre professeur de potion. Attirance qui pouvait sans doute s'expliquer par le fait qu'il avait atteint sa majorité magique, et que le dit acariâtre professeur de potion, vampire de son état, avait enfin pu reconnaître en lui, gamin horripilant qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant ses années d'études, son calice…

La nouvelle avait été difficile à digérer pour tout le monde, et alors qu'ils commençaient finalement à s'accepter, leur couple avait été mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'ils avaient croisé Lucius Malfoy qui, fraîchement divorcé de la garce qui le trompait à tour de bras et s'appliquait à vider les coffres, l'avait également reconnu comme son compagnon : l'homme était Veela, et le sortilège l'empêchant de trouver sa moitié avait été levé…

S'en était suivie une période trouble de rancunes refoulées et de désirs partagés, jusqu'à ce que Harry, excédé, décide qu'il ne voulait pas choisir. Les deux compagnons furent forcés de s'accepter, et une fois que le jeune sorcier qui leur servait d'amant les eut surpris à se fixer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les voir se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour une partie de jambes en l'air des plus excitantes (même si il en avait été exclu), les deux hommes se laissèrent aller à penser qu'il s'accordaient bien sexuellement parlant...

Bien sûr, les vieilles rancunes entre les deux compagnons du jeune sorcier et ses deux oncles étaient tenaces, mais d'une manière tout à fait remarquable, elles tendaient à s'estomper. Les relations avec les Weasley, en revanche, étaient restées tendues un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Ginny rencontre elle aussi son âme sœur en la personne d'un elfe des bois étrangement perdu dans la grande ville de Londres, et vienne voir Harry pour le remercier de l'avoir quittée et lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Hermione s'était, de façon remarquablement fortuite, elle aussi trouvée un elfe, au mariage de Ginny, lorsque l'un des frères du marié l'avait reconnue comme sa compagne. Elle s'était empressée de suivre son mari à la sagesse millénaire dans son palais, ou elle avait entreprit de se gaver du maximum de connaissance que ses neurones surchauffés pouvaient supporter…

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toutes les deux fini à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Ginny en tant qu'infirmière et Hermione dans la recherche, leurs maris acceptant pour l'instant de voir du pays.

Ron, quant à lui, avait cru faire une attaque le jour ou Draco Malfoy, en le voyant, s'était figé dans un couloir -heureusement vide- de Hogwarts, avant de marcher droit sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement…

Il fut cependant forcé de reconnaître que le jeune Slytherin embrassait comme un Dieu et était à peu près aussi bien fait de sa personne. Les liens Veela aidant, dès leur première nuit il se déclara ravi d'être le compagnon du dragon… Le dragon en question avait décidé de mettre ses talents de guérisseur au profit du plus grand nombre et était maintenait un médecin charmeur de Ste Mangouste. Ron, quant à lui, avait suivi Harry chez les Aurors et se montrait particulièrement content d'avoir un mari si doué dans son métier au retour de ses missions...

Sirius remercia Neville de l'avoir tiré d'Azkaban en l'entraînant dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle. Il travaillait maintenant à la banque, chez Gringotts, et bien qu'il ait été libéré depuis un certain temps, jamais il n'avait eut l'occasion de remercier le jeune sorcier. Remus Lupin le remercia également de lui avoir rendu son mari, qui avait possédé son cœur dès les premiers jours d'école, et avait repris son poste de professeur à Hogwarts, qui était maintenant sous la direction du professeur MacGonnagall…

En demandant des nouvelles des autres Weasley, Neville apprit que les jumeaux s'étaient finalement décidés pour dire à leur mère qu'ils étaient ensemble (elle était bien la seule à ne pas s'en être aperçue), manquant de lui faire avoir une attaque. Son frère Percy s'était enterré sous la paperasse du ministère et nul ne savait ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir. Bill travaillait toujours à la banque, mais avait plaqué Fleur pour une véritable vélane, et Charlie, tout à ses dragons, avait fini par rencontrer un des vampires dont leur avait tant parlé le professeur Quirrell…

En gros, Mrs Weasley ne pouvait compter, à son grand désespoir, que sur Bill pour avoir des petits enfants...

Neville accueillit ce commentaire avec un léger sourire, un peu triste pour Mrs Weasley. Il informa, pour sa part, ses amis de sa relation avec son Maître, et leur présenta sa première apprentie, la jeune Twi'lek à la peau bleue que Hermione s'empressa d'interroger sur tous les aspects de sa civilisation et de son espèce, une fois que Mace lui eût fait comprendre qu'il lui faudrait devenir Jedi si elle désirait en savoir plus sur leur métier et la Citadelle…

Neville, son compagnon et sa Padawan restèrent quelques jours à Square Grimmaud, avant que tout le monde ne doive rentrer chez soit après les fêtes pour reprendre le travail. Ils firent, comme promis à Maleka la première fois, un crochet par le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley et Maleka en ressorti, sous le regard désapprobateur de Maître Windu, avec de quoi faire vivre un calvaire à ses amis pendant au moins deux ans!

Ils rendirent ensuite, pour finir, une dernière visite aux professeurs de Hogwarts, ou les deux Jedi et la Padawan, morts de rire, purent admirer la superbe collection de robes du professeur Dumbledore, que MacGonnagall n'avait put se résoudre à jeter devant autant de diversité, et qu'elle avait fait exposer dans l'ancien couloir du deuxième étage qui avait donné sur la pierre philosophale. La robe rose à poneys dorés et la robe violette à demi-lunes en sequins orange y occupaient une place de choix...

A leur retour à la Citadelle, Maleka reçu le titre de Jedi, Neville reprit un Padawan, et Mace et lui repartirent en mission, ensemble ou séparément, toujours connectés par leur cœurs et esprits, se jurant de ne jamais mourir autrement que de vieillesse, dans un lit aux draps froissés, heureux et comblés par leur vie de guerriers…

 **FIN**!

Ouais, je sais, c'est guimauve^^ La semaine prochaine, réponse à mon défi lancé par Ozzykozylazy: OS Luke/Leïa!


End file.
